Alcohol
by Rei sama18
Summary: Una mañana después de un día de fiesta con el equipo de Amefuto de Saikyodai, Mamori se despertó en una habitación sin siquiera reconocerla y lo más sorprendente era que no estaba durmiendo sola.
1. Una noche movida

**Summary:** Una mañana después de un día de fiesta con el equipo de Amefuto de Saikyodai, Mamori se despierta en una habitación sin siquiera reconocerla y lo más sorprendente era que no estaba durmiendo sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son de mi propiedad (ya me gustaría a mi que Hiruma fuera de mi propiedad) , pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos autores.

**-Alcohol-**

Una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y castaño caminaba tranquilamente por el campus de su universidad, llevaba unos papeles en las manos que había realizado la noche anterior justo antes de salir con sus compañeros a celebrar su entrada triunfal en la semifinal de su primer torneo en la liga universitaria de futbol americano.

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada, era la primera vez que bebía alcohol, al principio no quería pero luego Agon la engañó y terminó bebiendo. Cuando llevaba un rato caminando, todos esos dolores que no la dejaban moverse con soltura se acentuaron, a lo lejos vio algo extraño, una silueta bastante grande, rara pero conocida, le sonaba de algo la forma pero no sabia de que podía ser. Con forme se fue acercando un color rojo se fue haciendo visible en la silueta.

Mamori se paró y miró con cara extraña la estatua ante ella, no podía creerlo, tenia que hablar con Hiruma y echarle la bronca, las locuras de ese chico no tenían fin.

—¿Qué hace un Devil Bat aquí en medio?— Dijo Mamori acercándose a la estatua.

La chica fue directa a la figura del Devil Bat y la acarició, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que habían jugado con el uniforme de los Devil Bats, exámenes, graduaciones y por supuesto la entrada a la universidad, no podía negar que echaba de menos esos días escandalosos en el equipo de amefuto de Deimon, en la nueva universidad hacían lo mismo, entrenamientos, estrategias, videos, pero todo había cambiado, menos Hiruma, todo era diferente. Sonrió al recordar las locuras que hacia Hiruma y le dio pequeños golpecitos a la estatua.

—¿Hiruma es lo único que te queda? Luego dices que no te gusta ¡Ya-Ha! he descubierto tu secreto—Escuchó Mamori

—¿Eh?—Dijo la chica mirando a todas partes—¿De donde viene esa voz?

—De aquí—Dijo el Devil Bat comiéndose a la chica.

Mamori, asustada y confundida se encontraba en una profunda oscuridad. No veía nada y tampoco sabia lo que estaba pasando, ¿se la había comido un Devil Bat? Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y su dolor empezó a aumentar considerablemente.

La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con una oscura habitación, no se veía nada pero comprendió que lo del Devil Bat gigante había sido solo un sueño, con un dolor bastante real, pero un sueño después de todo.

Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, no sabia que hora era y sus ojos parecían no acostumbrarse a la oscuridad así que lo dio por imposible y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Después de un rato, empezó a tener frío y se acurrucó más entre las sabanas, no conseguía calentarse , y se percató que había algo que sí desprendía calor a su lado, era extraño pero no le dio importancia y fue acercándose así a la fuente de calor. Minutos después, consiguió calentarse un poco, el objeto a su lado era como una pequeña estufa y se fue acercando más y más hasta que se golpeó contra él, ese objeto no estaba ni muy duro ni muy blando, era cómodo, y consiguió acomodarse en ello a la perfección, era como si esa estufa estuviera hecha a su medida.

Mamori notó como dos brazos la abrazaban y la acercaban aún más a la estufa, estaba en la misma gloria, caliente y cómoda, esos brazos musculosos y delgados que la abrazaban le hacían sentir segura y su corazón se aceleraba solo con sentir su tacto…

Un momento, Mamori abrió los ojos sin conseguir distinguir lo que tenia en frente, ¿Brazos delgados y musculosos? ¿desde cuando las estufas tenían brazos delgados y musculosos? Entonces ¿estaba durmiendo con alguien?, pero ¿con quién? No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior solo que había bebido una sustancia extraña pero nada más, ¿alguien se habría aprovechado de ella cuando estaba borracha? de repente la imagen de Agon intentando acercarse a ella apareció en su mente, estaba segura de que ese mujeriego seria capaz de aprovecharse de ella, pero no quería creerlo.

La chica sacó la cabeza de entre las sabanas y se acercó al rostro de la persona que la abrazaba, cuanto más se acercaba al rostro más olores venían a su nariz, pólvora, menta, loción y café.

Cuando le vio la cara a la persona a su lado gritó y se separó de él lo más rápido que pudo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. El chico que estaba en la cama no se había asustado por el grito, pero sí se había despertado y miraba a la chica desde la cama con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Oye jodida manager son las cinco y media de la mañana necesito dormir—Dijo Hiruma encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche para poder ver a la chica tendida en el suelo

Mamori ,quien aun no había asumido que se encontraba en la misma cama con Hiruma Youichi, estaba sentada en el suelo con uno de sus pies aun encima de la cama y medio desnuda, porque era como se tenia que llamar eso, estar medio desnuda. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta roja y ancha que dejaba su hombro al descubierto y no parecía ser suya (más bien parecía el antiguo uniforme de los Devil Bats de Hiruma) y en la parte de abajo llevaba solamente su ropa interior que no sabia por qué agradecía que estuviera todavía allí.

Mamori miró al suelo con las mejillas coloradas como tomates pero no se movió ni un centímetro, ya que sentía la mirada de Hiruma sobre ella. El chico se movió y cogió algo que estaba en la mesita. Cuando Mamori volvió a mirar al chico vio que este llevaba en sus manos un teléfono móvil y que apuntaba hacia ella.

—¿Qué… qué haces Hiruma-kun?—Dijo Mamori ahora roja de rabia

—¿Qué? ¿En serio pensabas que no iba a aprovechar esto jodida manager? Mira como estás, es perfecto para mi cuaderno demoníaco— Dijo sonriendo y con la vista fija en el teléfono.

—¡Dame eso Hiruma-kun!—Dijo ella subiéndose en la cama y forcejeando con Hiruma quien no opuso ninguna resistencia—¡Borrada!—Dijo ella de rodillas encima de Hiruma.

—kekeke

—¿y tu de que te ríes? He borrado la foto ¿no?—Dijo Mamori dándole vueltas al teléfono.

—De este teléfono sí—Dijo Hiruma con la misma sonrisa de antes—Pero antes de que la borraras la he mandado a otro sitio, kekeke. Por cierto, estás encima de mí.—Mamori se puso de todos los colores, era cierto, estaba encima de él.

Cayó en la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, había perdido de nuevo contra el quarterback demoniaco.

Giró la cabeza hacia Hiruma quien ahora parecía haberse quedado dormido, seguramente estaría muy cansado, el partido había sido algo duro y seguro que agradecía un poco de descanso, la chica se quedó estática un segundo, ¡no le había preguntado que era exactamente lo que le había hecho esa noche!

Miró a Hiruma con intención de despertarlo pero fue inútil, antes siquiera de tocarlo se paralizó al ver al quarterback tan tranquilo durmiendo, no era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, hacia unos años había llegado hasta a taparlo con su propia chaqueta, pero ahora… era… tan distinto, se veía muy atractivo con algunos de sus pelos rubios cayéndole por el rostro, su respiración tranquila, su olor a menta y pólvora, su pecho al descubierto y sus finos labios entreabiertos. Mamori fue acercándose poco a poco a esos labios sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, parecía que estaba hipnotizada por el demonio quien abrió los ojos notando a respiración de la chica tan cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces jodida Manager? ´¿Le estás haciendo un examen a mi jodida cara?—Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa torcida y con clara intención de burlarse de la manager.

Mamori volvió a ponerse colorada y se separo de la cara de Hiruma lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Miró de nuevo al quarterback, se notaba que quería una respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho antes, estaba segura que lo hacia para burlarse de ella y en ese momento estaba en blanco, no se le ocurría nada para decirle porque tanto él como ella sabían perfectamente lo que iba a hacer tan cerca de su rostro.

—Yo… estaba… ¡Mirando la madera del cabezal! es que me parecía que había un golpe pero no lo veo ahora—La chica acarició el cabezal de la cama con sus manos.

Hiruma comenzó a reírse como un poseso, esperaba una escusa mala pero esa era la peor escusa que había oído en su vida. Mamori miró al chico cada vez más roja y entonces detrás de él pudo distinguir un escritorio lleno de papeles, algunos de futbol americano que ella misma había escrito y otros que le llamaron la atención, se levantó ya que en el ángulo en el que estaba no podía verlos bien, ¿eran papeles o fotos?

—No toques esos malditos papeles— Dijo Hiruma con voz ronca y seria—Si ya de normal es difícil entender tu letra lo único que me faltaba es que me movieras los que tengo ordenados

—¡Oye! No escribo mal— Infló los mofletes

—Como veo que no me vas a dejar dormir…—Cambió de tema radicalmente—voy a darme una ducha pero no toques nada ¿comprendes?

La chica lo miró con una expresión un poco confundida sin responderle, no sabia de que eran esos papeles y la insistencia de Hiruma por que no los tocara había despertado en ella una curiosidad que la mataba por dentro, lo que alerto al chico, quien se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la manager no iba dirigida a él sino a los papeles que había dejado atrás.

—Para seguridad de mis papeles, será mejor que salgas de la habitación mientras me ducho, eso si, como escuche tus pasos dentro de la habitación… kekeke—No acabó la frase pero Mamori comprendió lo que quería decir—Lárgate maldita manager—Cogió una de las toallas del cajón de la cómoda y se fue camino al baño mirando de reojo a la chica—¿Se puede saber por qué me miras tanto? ¡vamos mueve el culo hacia el comedor! ¿o…vas a acompañarme en la ducha? Kekeke

La chica negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación rápidamente para que Hiruma no viera el sonrojo que había causado esa ultima pregunta en ella. No sabia que le pasaba pero algo era cierto se estaba convirtiendo en una autentica pervertida, lo que el rubio dijo le estaba pasando factura y su imaginación también. Se sentó en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos intentando tranquilizarse un poco, su corazón latía muy rápido y no sabia por qué, tal vez y solo tal vez, se había enamorado aun más del demonio. Hacia un tiempo, se había dado cuenta que la presencia del chico la hacia sentir cosas muy diferentes de las que le hacia sentir la presencia de otros y eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo que al principio le parecía imposible. Se había enamorado del quarterback demoniaco, la actual torre de control de Saikyodai.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación y sin que la chica se diera cuenta, unos ojos diabólicos la miraban con bastante curiosidad.

.

.

Dentro del baño y con la mente más clara, Hiruma dejó que el agua caliente se llevará algunos recuerdos de la otra noche, por culpa de lo sucedido no pudo dormir bien y encima estaba el tema de la maldita manager que tenia que despertarse a las cinco de la mañana cuando él por fin se había dormido. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa al recordar todo el lío en el que se había metido la noche anterior por culpa de la manager.

**Flash back **

_Todo el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad Saikyodai estaba celebrando su reciente victoria, al principio pensaban que no podían ganar porque su rival era la universidad que llevaba ganando el torneo tres años seguidos sin embargo, desde la llegada de los alumnos de primero (Agon, Yamato, Hiruma, Taka, etc), eso había cambiado, pudieron ganar con una victoria más que aplastante y eso tenían que celebrarlo._

_En medio de todo el jaleo, Hiruma estaba algo aburrido, le costaría admitirlo pero esas fiestas sin tener al maldito gordo y al maldito viejo no eran lo mismo ni por asomo, la única con la que tenia más confianza era con la maldita manager pero ésta, estaba demasiado ocupada hablando y riendo con el jodido exeyeshield.21_

_La fiesta transcurrió normalmente, no ocurría nada interesante, nada hasta que el jodido rastas se sentó al lado de la maldita manager completamente borracho y pidiéndole a la manager que se fuera con él a dar una vuelta, la manager, como siempre, lo ignoró y siguió hablando con el jodido exeyeshield. Agon, al verse ignorado, quiso vengarse y cambió el contenido de la copa de Mamori bajo la atenta mirada de Hiruma quien lo veía todo desde la barra. _

_Después de un rato, a la jodida manager le entró la risa floja, Hiruma suponía que no soportaba bien el alcohol y lo apuntó en su libro negro haciendo también una grabación con la cámara de su móvil, para burlarse un poco de ella cuando ésta ya estuviera sobria._

_La manager quien se notaba afectada, y mucho, por el alcohol se levantó dejando al jodido exeyeshield a mitad de conversación y caminando con dificultad hacia la barra, se acercó a Hiruma y se sentó encima de él abrazándolo._

—_Hiru…ma-kun—Dejó de abrazarlo pero aun permanecía sentada encima de él—Tú…—Empezó a reírse como loca dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiruma y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en el pecho de éste._

_Cuando la risa de la maldita manager se tranquilizó un poco, Hiruma suspiró e intentó seguir aguantando el equilibrio en el taburete donde se encontraban ya que el peso de la chica hacia que eso se tambaleara un poco._

—_Debería llevar a su novia a casa, seria mejor que ninguno de esos hombres la viera en este estado—Dijo el barman refiriéndose a Agon y algunos hombres que habían intentado anteriormente hablar con la jodida manager._

_Hiruma lo pensó por un rato, la cosa era quedarse en una jodida fiesta que no le interesaba o coger a la maldita manager y largarse haciendo que ésta le contara sus más oscuros secretos por el camino. La segunda opción le gustaba más porque podría llenar su libro negro con secretos de la jodida manager y porque de tanto circulito en el pecho se iba a volver loco. _

—_Vamos maldita manager nos vamos a casa—Dijo tratando de bajar a Mamori. _

—_No… estoy bien así—Dijo a duras penas y con un tono bastante infantil— No me dejes aquí, yo quiero estar contigo— En ese momento el corazón de Hiruma dio un vuelco pero desconocía la razón._

—_He dicho nos vamos, no he dicho me voy—Consiguió que la chica se pusiera de pie pero no lo soltó, lo agarró de la camiseta y no lo dejaba levantarse— Joder, ¿tienes cinco años?_

—_¿Nos vamos… juntos? —Había ignorado la pregunta de Hiruma y sonreía a más no poder_

—_Sí—Contestó Hiruma de forma seca y cortante_

_._

_. _

_Después de un rato y enfrente de la puerta de casa de la chica se veía a dos personas, un chico apoyado en la pared y con cara seria y una chica a la que le había dado otra vez la risa floja._

—_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta jodida situación?—Dijo el chico suspirando— No están tus padres, no hay nadie en tu casa y encima no encuentras las llaves—La chica asintió —¿y ahora que? _

—_No lo sé pero tengo frío—Mamori abrazó de nuevo al chico y empezó a meterle las manos bajo la camiseta haciendo que Hiruma soltara todo tipo de insultos_

—_¡Maldita manager saca las manos de ahí! ¿me escuchas? —La cogió del brazo y intentó quitar las manos de la manager de su espalda—¡Saca tus jodidas manos del interior de mi maldita camiseta!_

—_No… tengo frío en las manos y tú estás tan calentito—Hiruma estaba cada vez más convencido esa maldita mujer tenia mentalidad de un niño de cinco años. _

_Cuando consiguió sacar las manos de Mamori de debajo de su camiseta le preguntó donde podrían ir para dejarla allí pero… No había nadie en casa del maldito Camarón y tampoco podría dejar a su maldita manager en cualquier lugar así que decidió llevar a la jodida borracha a su casa. _

_Minutos más tarde, ya en casa de Hiruma, Mamori estaba muy emocionada por estar allí, se imaginaba una casa desordenada estilo a lo que encontró en la casa club de Deimon la primera vez que entró pero no era así, estaba bastante limpio, no muy limpio pero bastante . Las paredes eran blancas lo que contrastaba con los muebles de madera oscura y algunas de las armas que estaban tiradas por el suelo, pero para ella ese contraste era totalmente perfecto._

_Después de un rato, Mamori perdió la paciencia y fue en busca de Hiruma que estaba buscando unas mantas y ropa que pudiera usar la chica para dormir. _

—_Hiruma-kun —Lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello—Tardas mucho…—Hiruma se separó de ella más rápido que si lo hubiera hecho el mismo Sena y le dio la manta_

_Mamori al ver la reacción del rubio se entristeció y lo miró con una expresión entre el llanto y el odio. Se giró y empezó a quitarse la camiseta con el rubio aún presente._

—_Toma maldita manager sin esto poco vas a hacer—Hiruma sin inmutarse le dio la camiseta del uniforme de los Devil Bats para que se cambiara._

_La chica comenzó a llorar y cogió la ropa que el chico le ofrecía. Hiruma pensó que el motivo de su llanto eran las típicas fases del borracho por eso no le dio importancia. Había visto en su vida tanta gente borracha que ya se sabia esas fases de memoria: primera fase, risa tonta; segunda fase, comportamiento infantil o honestidad (con esa fase había conseguido llenar su libro negro con oscuros secretos de borrachos); tercera fase, llanto incontrolado (era ahí donde se encontraba su manager) _

—_¿Por qué?—Hiruma salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a mirar a la mujer que tenia enfrente—¿Por qué nunca me miras? ¿Por qué… por qué no te fijas en mi? Yo…_

_La chica salió corriendo hacia el comedor aun con lagrimas en los ojos y dejando a Hiruma petrificado en su habitación, no entendía que había pasado, la chica le recriminaba por no hacerle caso, pero si no estuviera consciente de ella, jamás habría dejado que ella estuviera tan cerca de él, la habría alejado como había hecho con todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él. En ese momento Hiruma estaba enfadado, no sabia por qué estaba tan molesto pero… estaba seguro que tenia que ver con la maldita mujer que había salido de su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Cerró la puerta de su habitación, se quitó la ropa y la remplazó por los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir. Cayó en la cama agotado, había tenido partido y práctica sí, pero su agotamiento venia provocado por la borracha que se encontraba en su comedor, esa maldita mujer que sobria a duras penas controlaba y borracha no podía controlar._

—_Hiruma-kun—Escuchó un segundo antes de que la chica saltara a la cama—Tengo frío…_

_Hiruma abrió los ojos y vio que la chica se había metido dentro de las sabanas. Se incorporó y la intentó echar suavemente de la cama pero la castaña comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Hiruma rodó los ojos en señal de aburrimiento y volvió a intentar echarla pero Mamori no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente._

_La chica lo obligó a tumbarse en la cama y se sentó justo encima de él colocando sus piernas a los lados de Hiruma, inmovilizándolo. Hiruma iba a regañarle pero antes que eso pasara la chica lo besó. Hiruma nunca hubiera pensado que eso podía pasar y correspondió el beso por unos segundos hasta que su mente se aclaró y consiguió separar los labios de la castaña de los suyos propios. La chica empezó a llorar de nuevo esta vez intentado parar su llanto y limpiar las lagrimas que no paraban de caer. Probó a hablar con ella para tranquilizarla pero la chica repetía y repetía lo mismo entre sollozos._

—_¿Por qué… no te das cuenta? ¿Por qu…é me rechazas? Si yo…—La chica paró en seco y comenzó a mirar al chico debajo de ella como si quisiera perforarlo con la mirada— ¿Por qué me enamoré del Demonio? ¿Por qué te amo? _

_Hiruma observó por un segundo a la mujer que tenia delante, su cabello caía revuelo por delante de sus hombros, sus ojos azules lo miraban vidriosos y a punto de desbordarse y su labio inferior temblaba como una hoja. La poca luz que se colaba por la puerta hacia que lo único brillante en toda la habitación fuera esa mujer que lo observaba esperando un movimiento por parte del chico. Para Hiruma, esa mujer borracha que tenia encima sollozando de manera descontrolada, era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, un autentico y jodido ángel. _

—_¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado controlándome estúpido ángel? Te la voy a cobrar con creces kekeke_

_Cogió al jodido ángel por el brazo y la acercó a él para besarla. Esa mujer lo había vuelto completamente loco, necesita sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo. Olvidó completamente que esa mujer estaba borracha y cambió su puesto con el de ella quedando encima de la maldita manager, los besos eran cada vez más intensos haciendo que el rubio se encendiera por minutos. Hiruma comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la jodida manager besando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, la manager intentaba reprimir los sonidos que salían de su boca pero sin conseguirlo lo que a Hiruma le hizo sonreír. _

_Introdujo sus manos debajo de la camiseta de ella y se fijo en que ni siquiera llevaba sujetador, no le molestó, era mejor ya que de todas formas el sujetador lo molestaría, le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besar todas las partes que se encontró a su paso. Esa mujer era lo más hermoso que había visto en su existencia, sus pechos no eran ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños y su piel era suave y blanca. _

_Ella se cansó de ser observada y le cambió de posiciones con el demonio, quería algo del demonio que solo él le podía dar. Empezó a besar su pecho y cuando llegó a los pantalones se los quitó, le molestaban demasiado. Se quedó un poco parada e indecisa a la hora de quitarle la ropa interior a su demonio así que optó por seguir besándolo, en vez de quitarle la prenda. Después de un rato de besos y caricias, Hiruma decidió que era hora de volver a cambiarle el sitio a su maldita manager, era demasiado lenta y de tanto cambio de posición eso parecía más una ruleta. Ella protestó, pero se le pasó con unos cuantos besos en el cuello._

_De repente, Hiruma sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se relajaba, su respiración se volvió tranquila y sus manos, que anteriormente estaban en la espalda del rubio, cayeron a los lados como si no tuvieran vida. Hiruma se separó del cuello de la manager y la miró de forma que sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules tapados por los parpados de su dueña. Mamori se había dormido a mitad de la faena._

_Hiruma se dio la vuelta y suspiró, esa mujer lo tenia bien cogido, primero lo hacia enloquecer y luego se dormía sin siquiera esperarse a que acabara con ella. Había olvidado por completo una de las fases más importantes del borracho: Sueño incontrolado. _

_Aunque con todo lo que había estado a punto de pasar, no podía enfadarse con ella, no después de que ella le desvelara el secreto más oscuro que tenia, ella amaba al Demonio Hiruma Youichi. _

_Hiruma sonrió sin darse cuenta y comenzó a acariciar la cara de la jodida borracha que dormía con una sonrisa a su lado._

—_Umm… Hiruma…kun—Dijo esta entre sueños._

_En ese momento Hiruma mostraba una sonrisa tan sincera en sus labios que cuando se dio cuenta negó con la cabeza para quitar la cara de idiota (según él) que se le había puesto. Otro ruido a su lado volvió a llamar su atención y se dio por vencido, tal vez podía perder su mascara de demonio cuando nadie miraba._

—_Joder maldita mujer ¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Después de un rato, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerle la ropa a la borracha y unirse a ella en su idea de dormir ya que estaba realmente cansado. Cuando cerró los ojos notó un movimiento a su lado y se percató que los brazos de la manager, aun dormida, se pegaban a él como si fuera un oso de peluche. Decidió no hacerle caso al cuerpo calido que tenia en la espalda y dormir pero no podía, así que separó un poco a la maldita manager para poder conciliar el sueño pero ésta se volvió a pegar a su cuerpo._

—_Mierda, no puedo dormir_

**Fin del flash back**

Hiruma paró de ducharse y comenzó a secarse un poco por encima, su cabello estaba muy mojado y eso le molestaba, pero lo que más le molestaba era el silencio que había en esa casa, de normal él se duchaba con la música tan alta como podía y en ese momento, con tanto silencio, parecía no estar en su propia casa. El silencio no duró mucho ya que un grito femenino a todo volumen lo asustó, se colocó la toalla con la que había salido y salió disparado a socorrer a su maldita manager.

.

.

.

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les esté gustando mi fic aunque este va a ser muy corto, solo va a tener un capítulo más. Por cierto, lo he vuelto a hacer, los he vuelto a interrumpir a mitad del lemon, y juro que no lo hago adrede._

_Tengo la impresión de que en este capítulo no me ha salido un Hiruma como en mis otras historias pero bueno… intentaré arreglarlo XD_

_Y aquí otra vez pidiendo reviews, quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que escriben reviews, muchos de ellos me ayudan a mejorar para así traer nuevas y jugosas (ya será menos) historias. _

_De nuevo, ¡gracias por todo! _

_**Rei-sama 18**_


	2. La Rosa negra

**-Alcohol-**

**Capítulo: 2**

_Hiruma salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse un poco por encima, su cabello estaba muy mojado y eso le molestaba, pero lo que más le molestaba era el silencio que había en esa casa, de normal él se duchaba con la música tan alta como podía y en ese momento, con tanto silencio, parecía no estar en su propia casa. El silencio no duró mucho ya que un grito femenino a todo volumen lo asustó, se colocó la toalla con la que había salido y salió disparado a socorrer a su maldita manager._

No entendía que era lo que había podido asustar de esa manera a su maldita manager pero quería descubrirlo cuanto antes. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cruzó a toda prisa el comedor mirando para todos lados, cuando localizó a la manager estaba en el suelo en un ángulo en el que solo podía ver sus piernas, estaba tumbada detrás del sofá por ello era tan difícil verla, pero en ese momento ¿se estaba riendo? Se acercó para ver que era lo que le hacia tanta gracia a esa mujer que casi lo mataba del susto y descubrió una escena que le obligó a recargarse en el sofá. Había corrido por su casa para salvar a su maldita manager pero solo había conseguido ver esa estúpida escena, en ese momento se sentía el idiota más grande sobre la Tierra, debía comenzar a controlarse más o esa mujer algún día acabaría con él.

—Espera Cerberos, para—La manager aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Hiruma—No me babosees, ¡Cerberos!—Decía la chica entre risas.

El perro, que se encontraba encima de la manager lamiéndole la cara se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiruma y paró en seco dirigiéndose hacia el demonio. Hiruma sabía muy bien que ese perro le había cogido mucho cariño a la chica, como en Deimon era a veces la encargada de darle de comer, se fue encariñando con ella hasta que la vio como parte de una especie de manada.

La chica se incorporó un poco pero al hacerlo se encontró con una imagen que la dejó estática, Hiruma recargado en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, aunque lo que intentaba guardar en su memoria con fuego no era eso sino la imagen del cuerpo medio desnudo del demonio, ya que estaba en primera fila no podía evitarlo, además era imposible girarse contemplando ese cuerpo musculoso con pequeñas gotas de agua, en ese momento, Mamori quiso con toda su alma ser una de esas gotitas que resbalaban por el cuerpo del quarterback, para ella era la mejor vista que podía desear.

—¿Hay algo interesante que ver?—Hiruma había descubierto la fijación de la manager por su torso y con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios, intentó burlarse de ella—Ya es la segunda vez que te pillo maldita manager ¿tienes fijación por mi? kekeke

—¿Segunda vez? Eres un creído Hiruma-kun, ¿Yo te estaba mirando a ti? Es posible que sean imaginaciones tuyas ¿No lo has pensado?—Mamori lo miró con una sonrisa parecida a la de él.

Hiruma se quedó sorprendido ante eso ¿esa maldita mujer intentaba devolverle el golpe? Empezó a reírse, si esa mujer quería guerra, guerra tendría. La agarró del brazo y la hizo subir de golpe haciendo que Mamori pegara un pequeño grito de asombro y cerrara sus ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró completamente acorralada entre el cabezal del sofá y el cuerpo de Hiruma.

—Hiruma-kun… ¿Qué… estás haciendo?

El rubio puso sus manos en las caderas de la manager y empezó a subirlas por toda su espalda, cuando se cansó le cogió la barbilla a su compañera y con una mano todavía en la espalda de la manager comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia sus labios. Se paró a unos milímetros de ellos y observó a su presa, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en sus labios, como si estuviera esperando el beso de su vida, pero Hiruma pensó que si se lo daba en ese momento, esa escena ya no seria divertida en absoluto.

—Duchate maldita manager, pero antes de eso deberías ver la cara que tienes en este momento kekeke—Comenzó a reírse y se separó de ella.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a hacer justo ahora Hiruma-kun?

—¿Yo? No he hecho nada, es posible que sean imaginaciones tuyas ¿No lo has pensado maldita manager? Me voy a vestir cuando acabe, dúchate—Hiruma desapareció por la puerta dejándola sola con Cerberos.

Mamori estaba totalmente confundida y miraba la puerta por la que Hiruma se había ido con una expresión extraña, ese demonio se tomaba muy enserio a la gente que intentaba burlarse de él, llegar a ese extremo solo para ganar contra ella, Mamori sonrió, ese chico era un autentico misterio.

—Tú tampoco lo entiendes ¿verdad Cerberos?—Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa aun más amplia en los labios.

.

.

Cuando salió de la ducha buscó su ropa, estaba perfectamente plegada encima de la cama, era extraño, habría jurado que no estaba allí antes, pero no le dio importancia. Se vistió y salió hacia el comedor, miró la hora, era pronto aun, pero necesitaba llegar a su casa antes de que alguien en su casa se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto. Miró a su alrededor pero parecía que Hiruma no estaba allí así que se dirigió a la puerta de salida en silencio intentando que el dueño de la casa no se diera cuenta de su precipitada huida.

—¿Se puede saber que haces maldita manager? ¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?

—Yo… no… pero tengo que irme antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estoy en casa…

Mamori se acercó a la puerta y fue abriéndola poco a poco, estaba como un tomate, después de todo no sabia que había pasado esa noche y tampoco tenia fuerza suficiente como para averiguarlo. Aunque alguien la paró cogiéndola por el brazo.

—¿No me escuchas? tendrías que despedirte de otra manera ¿o no?

—¿De otra manera? Dios, ¿A qué te refieres?

Hiruma hizo un amago de acercarla más a él pero oyó algo que lo desconcentró, un ruido en la puerta, como si alguien estuviera ahí, cuando alzó la vista lo que vio no le gustó nada, el maldito viejo estaba en la puerta mirando a otro lado y con una sonrisita molesta en su rostro, Hiruma se separó de su maldita manager en una milésima de segundo y saludó a Musashi.

—Yo… mejor me voy yendo, buenos días Musashi-kun.

La manager salió como un rayo de casa de Hiruma, bajo la atenta mirada del pateador. Musashi, volvió a mirar a su amigo, era pronto y encima la manager tenia el pelo mojado y la ropa un poco arrugada, por lo tanto, era obvio que había pasado la noche con él, si no hubiera sido así no tendría sentido que ella estuviera en su casa un sábado a las 7 de la mañana. Era realmente sospechoso.

—Pensaba que habías quedado conmigo por un negocio que tenias entre manos, no pensaba que me fueras a restregar tu vida amorosa por la cara ¿Acaso jamás te han dicho que no deberías comer pan frente a los pobres Hiruma? ¿No podías haber quedado conmigo un poco más tarde?

—Cállate maldito viejo, no ha pasado nada—Hiruma paró en seco y dijo en voz baja—Me interrumpiste antes de que pasara algo.

—¿No ha pasado nada? ¿Acaso no acaba de salir Anezaki-san de aquí? ¿Ha venido a ducharse entonces? Llevaba el pelo empapado, además, cuando llegué estabas a punto de besarla.

—Imaginaciones tuyas maldito viejo y ahora dime la información que quiero saber y no me la líes.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana fue un día como cualquier otro, por la mañana clases y por la tarde entrenamiento mortal con el demonio de Saikyodai, la única diferencia era el tremendo nerviosismo que tenia la manager encima, esa chica parecía haberse comido siete kilos de azúcar, estaba hiperactiva esa tarde, no paraba quieta, para los jugadores era gracioso verla, cada vez que el demonio se acercaba a ella la chica buscaba algo que hacer o alguien con quien hablar, era raro, cuando había partido esa mujer hacía de todo con el demonio, no se separaban para nada, siempre tenían que planear miles de cosas, entonces ¿Por qué ese día lo ignoraba por completo?

—¿Eso no es demasiado raro Taka? Míralos bien, parece que a Hiruma se le está acabando lo que le queda de paciencia. ¿Crees que ha pasado algo entre ellos? Para poner a Anezaki-san así… Hiruma tiene que haber pasado la línea.—Dijo Yamato muy interesado en lo que veía.

—Entrena y no te metas en la vida de los demás—Dijo Taka sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo Yamato.

—Vamos, ¿no te interesa ni un poco la relación de esos dos? Son compañeros de equipo después de todo, no son extraños.

—No me interesa—Dijo Taka cortante

—Olvidaba como eres… ¿Y tú que piensas Agon?

—Es un desperdicio que se haya acostado con esa basura, con el bonito cuerpo que tiene y lo desaprovecha de esa manera.

—Agon, no nos interesa lo que pienses del cuerpo de la manager, respétala un poco como manager que es—Dijo Taka mirando a Agon

Mientras tanto, Hiruma y Mamori seguían igual, Hiruma se acercaba y Mamori huía, Hiruma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esa maldita manager estaba huyendo de él por una estúpida noche en la que ni siquiera había pasado nada. Cuando consiguió localizarla estaba en el club metiendo unas toallas sucias en una cesta para lavarlas después. Hiruma no lo pensó dos veces, de la manera más sigilosa que pudo se colocó justo detrás de la manager y la empujó de forma suave hacia la pared haciendo que la chica pegara un gritó, estaba bastante asustada pero al girarse y ver a Hiruma delante de ella se relajó, no sabia por qué pero tenia la seguridad de que él no le haría daño.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme durante toda la mañana maldita manager?

—No te ignoro Hiruma pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer así que, si me disculpas…—Mamori intentó pasar por debajo de los brazos de Hiruma pero no pudo—No seas tan infantil ¡déjame pasar!

—¿Quién es el infantil aquí maldita mujer? He intentado hablar contigo toda la jodida mañana pero tú huyes de mi en cuanto me acerco, no deberías hacer eso cuando hay un partido cerca, deberías…

—¿Hacer mi trabajo? Lo estoy intentando ¿sabes?

Hiruma suspiró, esa mujer tenia una cabeza muy dura, era cabezota, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, miró de nuevo a la chica frente a él, estaba nerviosa y se pegaba cada vez más a la pared, por un momento pensó que lo hacia para escaparse de él, que en cualquier momento traspasaría la pared y se pondría a correr como loca, estaba poniéndose roja, ¿era porque estaban tan cerca? Sonrió, en verdad parecía divertido molestarla. Decidió hacer algo, dar un paso, aquello que quería hacer por la mañana justo antes de que el maldito viejo llegara. Por eso, la besó, la sorprendió bastante, pero no se resistió.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y los dos se separaron rápidamente, Agon había entrado al club con una botella vacía en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. La manager cogió la cesta de las toallas y salió por la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar hondo intentando calmarse. En serio, ese chico quería matarla, no se esperaba ese beso para nada.

—Asi que… te dedicas a perseguir a esa mujer ¿no basura? Nunca había pensado que fueras a ir detrás de una mujer con semejante cara de idiota, es muy divertido—Dijo Agon con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Creo que te estás equivocando maldito rastas, solo voy detrás de ella porque esa maldita manager no hace bien su jodido trabajo, eso es todo.

—Ya veo… no te gusta, por lo tanto tampoco te has acostado con ella ¿no?—Puso cara pensativa—Entonces no veo ningún inconveniente en que se acueste conmigo, la verdad es que me imaginé que ella huía de ti porque te habías aprovechado de ella, pero parece que después de todo no la has tocado, mejor para mi, me daría asco tocar a una mujer que has tocado tú antes.

Hiruma cambió su sonrisa confiada por una cara seria, sabia de sobra que intenciones tenia ese maldito rastas desde que conoció a la manager cuando aun estaban en Deimon, pero no esperaba las palabras que le estaba brindando en ese momento ¿si se acostaba con ella no la tocaría? Se produjo un silencio extraño entre los dos y después Hiruma comenzó a reír de forma muy escandalosa.

—Te vuelves a equivocar maldito rastas—Puso una sonrisa socarrona—Piensa lo que quieras pero la verdad es otra muy diferente kekeke

—¿Te la has tirado?—No le contestó pero su sonrisa lo decía todo—¿Cómo un cuerpo como ese puede echarse a perder de esa manera tan tonta? ¿Sientes algo por ella o solo fue algo rápido?

El silencio se hizo más notorio, en un principio sabia que Agon preguntaría eso y aun no sabia que responderle, quería proteger a su maldita manager de ese jodido mujeriego pero no quería perder su pose de demonio de ninguna de las maneras y menos delante de ese maldito rastas porque sabia que sin su pose de demonio haría lo que quisiera en el club y en los partidos, la única manera de controlar a ese maldito loco era conservando su pose de demonio y si le decía que no tocara a su maldita manager porque sentía algo por ella, le estaría enseñando su parte más humana y no se lo podía permitir. Eligió la respuesta mas fácil.

—Vamos maldito rastas—La sonrisa de su cara se ensanchó—Sabes de sobra que los demonios solo hacen las cosas por diversión, esta vez no era diferente. Esa maldita mujer tiene un lindo cuerpo pero no siento nada por ella, está muy bien para unas cuantas noches, pero nada más.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

Mamori, quien seguía sentada en el suelo enfrente de la puerta, lo había escuchado todo, hasta las ultimas palabras de Hiruma, eran las que más le dolieron, se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado esa noche pero no quería enterarse de esa manera tan cruel, su corazón estaba como comprimido en su pecho, dolía mucho, no sabia que hacer o donde meterse, se sentía peor que mal, pero sentía una rabia inhumana e incontrolable hacia ese maldito demonio, ese demonio que había amado por tanto tiempo pero que había confesado que solamente la quería para pasar un buen rato.

Se levantó y entró en el club dirigiéndose hacia el demonio con el semblante serio y sin derramar una sola lagrima, no se rebajaría a eso, seria fuerte, jamás le enseñaría su parte débil, la parte que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo precipitadamente pero que ella estaba controlando a la perfección.

—Siento haberme quedado en la conversación y haber entrado para interrumpiros pero es que necesitaba hacer algo en este momento—Sonrió como si no le importara absolutamente nada de lo que había oído y le lanzó la cesta a Hiruma a la cabeza—Un consejo, asegúrate de que no haya nadie por los alrededores. Por cierto, me tomo la tarde libre ¡idiota!

Salió de forma calmada por la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás y dejando a Hiruma y a Agon totalmente sorprendidos con sus acciones. Los dos se miraban como si no pudieran reconocerla, Agon miraba la puerta sin saber donde meterse y Hiruma miraba la cesta que con tanta rabia le habían tirado a la cabeza.

—Menudo carácter, tiene que ser una autentica fiera en la cama ¿no?—Hiruma lo miró rodando los ojos—¿Qué?

.

.

Los otros días Mamori había ido a los entrenamientos y hacia todo su trabajo sin siquiera quejarse aunque con todo el trabajo que le había dado Hiruma debía haberse quejado aunque fuera un poco. Se notaba a la legua que estaba muy enfadada y que se sentía demasiado incomoda pero no importaba mientras que hiciera su trabajo.

—Maldita manager, necesito que edites este video y apuntes todos los puntos débiles de cada jugador, los partidos ganados, los perdidos, hasta los empatados si los hay y que descubras por qué perdieron y por qué ganaron ¿entendido?

—Claro que si Hiruma-san, todo controlado

Hiruma se paró en seco, esa mujer estaba muy fría desde la charla que tuvo con Agon pero esperaba que se le pasara con el tiempo o que por lo menos disminuyera ese odio tan notorio que sentía por él, pero parecía aumentar con los días.

Cuando acabó la práctica todos los jugadores, menos Hiruma y Mamori, se fueron a sus casas para descansar de esa práctica demoníaca. Aun era más incomodo cuando estaban solos, Hiruma sentía como si una fuerza extraña saliera de Mamori solo para torturarlo, siempre que le hacia una pregunta le contestaba lo mismo "sí Hiruma-san" "Todo controlado Hiruma-san" tanto Hiruma-san lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, desde que la había conocido había sido la única loca que lo había llamado Hiruma-kun y en ese momento tanto Hiruma-san se estaba volviendo una tortura para él.

De repente el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar y salió fuera para responderlo, Hiruma la siguió solo para escuchar algo, necesitaba saber como volver a Mamori a la normalidad y estaba seguro que esa llamada le podía dar algún tipo de pista.

—¿Esta noche? No sé Suzuna, tengo mucho trabajo, tenemos un partido el domingo y no sé como lo tengo—Decia Mamori a la persona que había llamado.

—_Vamos Mamo-nee, necesitas salir, estás demasiado alicaída últimamente, necesitas marcha, además hoy es viernes, haz lo que quieras el sábado. _

—Te digo que no puedo salir Suzuna.

—_Mamo-nee, también van a venir Ako y Sara, las llamé antes ¿seguro que no quieres venir?_

—La verdad es que hace mil años que no veo a Ako y Sara, me apetece verlas.

—_Pues no hay más que hablar, ponte guapa que dentro de un rato estamos allí._

—Pero… ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—_Es un Pub nuevo, muy bueno por cierto, me han hablado maravillas de él, es muy grande, hay buena música y chicos guapos, cuando dije lo de chicos guapos Sara decidió venir—comenzó a reír—Bueno Mamo-nee es el Pub la rosa negra ¿sabes donde es? _

—¿Pub la rosa negra? No tengo ni idea de donde es ¿Venís a por mi no?

—_Claro que sí Mamo-nee, Bueno nos vemos en tu casa en dos horas. ¡Bye!_

Mamori colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa club, encontró a Hiruma escribiendo en el ordenador, bastante aburrido. La chica acabó rápidamente lo que tenia que hacer y le pasó a Hiruma lo que había hecho para que lo revisara él más tarde. Se fue de la casa club como una bala, solamente tenia una hora y media para llegar a casa y arreglarse antes de que llegaran las demás a por ella, tenia un plan un tanto ajetreado.

Hiruma observó a la chica y sonrió aun no había encontrado la manera de hacer que ella lo perdonara o que al menos no se mostrara tan fría con él, estaba seguro que le costaría perdonarlo del todo pero también sabia que se le iría pasando con el tiempo. El teléfono de Hiruma comenzó a sonar y miró la pantalla para ver quien podía ser, el nombre de la persona que llamaba no tardó en aparecer, "maldito viejo", se extrañó por la llamada pero lo cogió.

—Dime maldito viejo—Dijo Hiruma al descolgar

—_¿Hiruma? Que bien que te encuentro, te estaba llamando para hacerte una petición—Sonaba bastante nervioso e incomodo_

—¿Una petición? Vaya maldito viejo no sabia que fueras de esos, ¿necesitas algún favor del demonio? kekeke

—_Necesito que pares esto—La voz del chico se paró de oírse y se escuchó a otro chico llorando_

—¿El maldito gordo? ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a ese jodido llorica?

—_Dijo algo de que ya no nos veía y que si queríamos salir esta noche con él, pero le dije que teníamos partido el domingo y que estaríamos ocupados todo el fin de semana y se puso así, no puedo pararlo Hiruma._

—¿Y crees que yo si? Cuando se pone el maldito gordo no para de llorar.

—_¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche los tres a algún sitio? Si le decimos que sí tal vez pare de llorar ¿Qué te parece?_

Hiruma no contestó paró en seco y sonrió, esa llamada y esa situación le venían de perlas en ese momento, podría llevar a cabo su plan sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que ya pensaba salir esa noche, volvió a sonreír y le habló a Musashi.

—Maldito viejo, dile al maldito gordo que esta noche salimos, que se prepare, porque nos vamos a la rosa negra kekeke.

.

.

En la rosa negra, los chicos ya hacia media hora que habían llegado, Kurita estaba feliz, se había reunido con todos en un lugar tan agradable como ese, cuando Musashi le dijo que Hiruma había aceptado ir se puso muy contento y llamó a todos los Devil Bats, aunque no todos acudieron, los hermanos huh-huh dijeron que ya tenían planes y Yukimitsu también tenia partido y tenia que estudiar muchas cosas, aunque los demás acudieron a la llamada de Kurita muchos eran menores y no podían beber, pero de todas formas podían bailar, hablar, en resumen, podían pasárselo muy bien todos juntos.

Musashi estaba aun muy sorprendido y miraba al demonio intentando descifrarlo, no sabia como el demonio se había enterado de que existía un lugar como ese, pero por el ambiente que reinaba parecía un sitio muy de moda esos días, algo extraño ya que el demonio jamás y repetía, jamás había estado al corriente de semejantes lugares porque a él no le interesaban lo más mínimo esas cosas. Se giró un momento y suspiró, ese chico tenia alguna especie de plan en ese lugar, no sabia que era pero estaba seguro que no había ido a un sitio tan lleno de gente por salir con Kurita.

A Musashi le pareció ver a alguien conocido, agudizó la vista y vio a una mujer de pelo largo, que llevaba un pantalón corto, un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca. Cuando la mujer se giró se sorprendió al verla, la reconocía porque era de Deimon, de su misma clase, era la amiga de Anezaki, la chica que le gustó los primeros años de preparatoria. Se puso recto en su asiento y muy tenso, demasiado tenso, tanto que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta y miraron para el lado al que miraba Musashi reconociendo a la otra chica que bailaba con Ako.

—Esto… Sena, ¿esa no es Suzuna?—Dijo Monta muy sorprendido

—Iba a preguntarle lo mismo a Taki—Dijo Sena con la misma cara que Monta.

Suzuna, que llevaba un hermoso vestido azul con pequeños tirantes atados detrás del cuello, se sintió observada, así que se giró para ver quien era el que la miraba con tanta insistencia descubriendo a un montón de chicos que conocía muy bien.

—¡Chicos! Que sorpresa veros a todos aquí, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para venir, es el sitio más conocido de la ciudad, es normal

—Vaya Suzuna, menudo cambio—Dijo Kurita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Si my sister, estás igual de hermosa que un hipopótamo en una charca y bailas igual que un elefante en un cir…—No acabó la frase ya que su hermana le pegó un buen tortazo antes de terminar—¿Por qué my sister? ¿Es tu amor tan fuerte?—Suzuna se preparaba para otra cachetada—Lo sabia, ¡A ha-ha!

—Esperad un momento, tengo que decírselo a Mamo-nee

—¿Anezaki-san está aquí?—Dijo Musashi mirando a Hiruma—Tú lo sabias ¿verdad?

Suzuna volvió a aparecer arrastrando a la chica de ojos azules con ella, cuando los demás la vieron se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Mamori no iba mal vestida, ni mucho menos, ese look era demasiado atrevido para todos los presentes, se veía impresionante pero aun era extraño verla de esa manera. Llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba mucho más arriba de la rodilla, era un vestido entallado y con escote palabra de honor, algo demasiado revelador para asociarlo con su amiga. Además llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de negros de vértigo, un maquillaje sencillo pero oscuro y el pelo planchado a la perfección, no había ni un solo pelo mal puesto.

Mamori saludó a todos con una sonrisa en los labios pero se quedó parada al llegar a Hiruma, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del demonio hasta ese momento. Lo miró intentando descifrarlo pero se perdió en sus ojos, con su pose tranquila, las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa desafiante en los labios, era imposible no fijarse en él. Como siempre iba todo de negro pero esa vez llevaba una camisa y unos vaqueros. Mamori fijó la vista en la camisa que llevaba, varios botones estaban desabrochados y dejaban ver perfectamente el principio de su pecho bien formado, Mamori miró a otro lado y comenzó a despedirse de los chicos pero Ako y Sara llegaron para interrumpir la precipitada huida que quería realizar.

—¡Ey! Vosotros sois de Deimon ¿no?—Dijo Sara—Del equipo de amefuto, ¡Ako, Ako! ¡Mira Ako!

La otra chica llegó y saludó a todos los presentes, tan emocionadas estaban que decidieron quedarse con ellos para divertirse esa noche, aunque Mamori no se quedó muy convencida, no porque no quisiera quedarse con sus amigos sino porque quería y necesitaba alejarse de la persona que no sabia cómo había llegado a su lado.

—Vaya Mamo-nee no habla con You-nii, ni siquiera lo mira y eso que están a dos palmos, es raro ¿no?

—Está rara desde que lo hemos visto esta noche y eso sí que es muy extraño—Ako bebió y puso cara de desaprobación—Sara, ¿Qué es esto? Está demasiado dulce ¿Sara?

Ako localizó a su amiga, después de unos minutos, lejos de ellos y bailando con Taki. Ako miró a Musashi durante unos segundos y una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza. Por fin podría acercarse a ese chico que le había gustado en la secundaria y sin parecer tan obvia ya que se habían encontrado con ellos esa noche y no fue a propósito. Ako se cambió de lugar y se acercó al pateador que al verla se puso aun más tenso.

—Oye Takekura-kun ¿quieres bailar conmigo?—Sonrió—Es un poco aburrido sentarse y esperar a que pase algo ¿no?

—¿eh? Claro, ¡por qué no! Pero te advierto que no sé bailar—Contestó Musashi un poco menos tenso

—Bueno, yo tampoco sé, pero por reírnos un rato no será ¿no?—Ako se levantó y comenzó a andar seguida por Musashi.

—Que raro, se ha dejado la bebida ¿no la quiere?—Dijo Kurita mirando el vaso que la chica había dejado completamente lleno.

—Dijo que estaba muy dulce, que no le gustaba ¿lo quieres tú Mamo-nee? Siempre te han gustado las cosas dulces.

—Claro Suzuna, dame a ver—Mamori lo probó—Está muy bueno ¿Qué es?

—Ni idea, ni Ako sabe lo que es, lo pidió Sara.

Después de unas horas, la mesa donde anteriormente había tanta gente se vació, todos estaban bailando y en el caso de los que no sabían, botando. Sólo dos personas se quedaron en la mesa, Hiruma y Mamori, el primero aburrido esperando pacientemente a que la maldita manager le dirigiera por lo menos un monosílabo, sin suerte alguna, ya que la chica estaba demasiado ocupada con el dichoso vaso, tanto le había gustado esa bebida que había pedido dos iguales a esa. De vez en cuando se giraba y comprobaba que el demonio se hubiera ido pero no, él seguía allí esperando, con mucha paciencia.

—¿Por… qué… sigues ahí… como un pasmarote?—Le costaba hablar

Hiruma se incorporó un poco y le quitó la bebida que llevaba en la mano, la olió y se quedó mirando a la manager que lo miraba como lo había hecho el día de la borrachera, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba bebiendo esa mujer, llevaba algo de alcohol y le había vuelto a hacer efecto. Hiruma suspiró, no pensaba que las cosas volverían a ser de esa manera. La manager se acercó a él con una sonrisa entre siniestra y sensual y lo agarró por la camisa.

—Asi que… solo tengo un lindo cuerpo ¿no? Eres un jodido convenenciero Hiruma, yo… te quería, sabia que tú a mi no y por eso no te dije na…da en dos años, y tú cruzas mi línea en una… noche ¿no te parece un tanto injusto? Me… voy a casa

Mamori cogió sus cosas y salió con paso calmado y sorprendentemente recto hacia la puerta de salida del local. Hiruma llamó a Suzuna para avisarle de que se iban y siguió a la jodida borracha. Esa mujer iba en línea recta sí, pero iba chocándose con todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que se encontró con dos hombres que pararon su huida hacia la puerta.

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una pequeña borracha, ¡y que borracha!, ¿no te gustaría pasar un buen rato con nosotros?

El hombre que habló se acercó de forma muy peligrosa a Mamori, pero paró en seco al darse cuenta de que algo frío y con un olor extraño a metal y pólvora permanecía en su frente. Al subir los ojos vio al mismísimo demonio apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza, no sabia que hacer ni donde meterse lo único que había hecho era acercarse a esa hermosa mujer pero parecía que después de todo no estaba sola.

—Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo te juro que te vuelo la cabeza—Hiruma se veía muy enfadado en cualquier momento parecía que explotaría.

—Yo lo siento, no sabia que ella tenia novio… yo…

Hiruma agarró a Mamori y mantuvo el arma donde estaba, quería volarle la cabeza a ese tipejo asqueroso simplemente por haberse atrevido a tocar a su maldita manager con sus sucias manos. Mamori vio perfectamente las intenciones de Hiruma por eso no se pensó dos veces lo que hizo, agarró de la camisa a Hiruma y lo acercó a ella para besarlo, cuando lo besó, Hiruma, que no se lo esperaba, bajó el arma.

—Ya lo sabes pulpo asqueroso, si te acercas a mi puedes salir muy mal parado, mi chico te volará la cabeza así que… fuera—La mirada de Mamori era desafiante.

Los dos hombres salieron volando de allí, el chico que estaba con Mamori era terrorífico pero la mirada final que les había brindado la chica, les pareció aun más asesina que la de él, un escalofrío les recorrió toda la espalda, no sabían si podrían acercarse a una mujer nunca más, esa chica los había asustado tanto, que pensaron que todas las mujeres eran demasiado terroríficas como para acercarse a una.

Mamori no aguantó más y cayó redonda al suelo, Hiruma la cogió al vuelo intentando que ella no se hiciera daño, era demasiado peligroso caer de esa manera. El demonio la cargó y se la llevó, esperaba que ese día llevara las llaves y pudiera demostrarle que él no era el tipo de hombre que le hizo creer a Agon.

.

.

Ya en casa de Mamori, el demonio dejó muy suavemente a la pequeña borracha en su cama, parecía en un sueño muy profundo, tanto que ni siquiera se despertó cuando le buscó las llaves por el bolso, gracias a dios las había encontrado y pudo entrar en la casa para dejarla sana salva. Justo cuando la dejó en la cama Mamori se despertó y le sonrió.

—No te vayas ¿si? Quédate conmigo

Mamori se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta para parar a Hiruma, éste intentó salir de todas las formas posibles pero esa mujer no lo dejaba. La chica lo empujó y le quitó la camisa, según ella para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Vamos maldita manager, déjame salir, mañana me vas a echar la culpa de esto, ya verás…

—Pero si no voy a hacer nada…

La chica sonrió y se separó de él dejando que el vestido cayera al suelo. Hiruma abrió los ojos como platos, esa mujer bebida era mas peligrosa que una bomba, miró a otro lado, no quería volver a volverse loco por esa mujer y mucho menos quedarse a mitad por culpa de esa manía que tenia esa chica de dormirse en el mejor momento.

—Me voy de aquí—Dijo Hiruma intentando largarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible—Apártate

La chica comenzó a reírse como loca y negó con la cabeza. No se apartó cuando Hiruma se lo dijo y además lo empujó para que cayera en la cama boca arriba.

—Tú no te vas, no, no, no—Movió el dedo ante los ojos de Hiruma en señal de negación.

—¿Otra vez te crees que tienes cinco años maldita manager?

La chica consiguió que él se tumbara encima de la cama, no sin resistirse claro estaba, pero ya que él no quería empujarla ni hacerle daño le resultó muy fácil hacer que se acostara. Hiruma rodó los ojos, no sabia como era posible que él, el demonio de Saikyodai se dejara manejar por una mujer borracha y con mentalidad tan infantil, pero lo que si sabia era que tenia que controlarse o esa mujer lo llevaría por el camino de la amargura, un camino en el que ella mandaría sobre él, y un demonio no podía permitirse eso, miró a la mujer que tenia justo delante en ropa interior, tal vez dejarse llevar un poco no era tan malo después de todo. El demonio movió la cabeza hacia los lados para intentar controlarse, definitivamente esa mujer era muy peligrosa. La chica se tumbó al lado de él y cerró los ojos dejando a un desconcertado Hiruma apretado en la cama.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—Dijo Hiruma viendo como la chica se recargaba en su pecho

—Intento dormir—Dijo abrazándose a él.

—Definitivamente me voy maldita manager—Hiruma intentó incorporarse pero un brazo femenino lo paró.

—Quedate un rato conmigo, hasta que me duerma, ¿lo harás? Me siento sola, mis padres no están, por favor Hiruma-kun

Hiruma se quedó muy quieto, esa chica había puesto cara de perrito abandonado, pero no cedería, su fuerza de voluntad era mucho más fuerte, no caería ante un rostro bonito y menos ante esa maldita mujer que lo volvía loco. Los ojos de Mamori comenzaron a brillar amenazando al demonio con desbordarse en cualquier momento. El chico cerró los ojos y se volvió a tumbar, tal vez frente a las lagrimas de esa mujer su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

—Sólo hasta que te duermas—Dijo Hiruma aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Muchas gracias Hiruma-kun—Mamori se volvió a acomodar en su pecho—Buenas noches… te quiero.

Hiruma suspiró, definitivamente esa mujer lo llevaba por donde ella quería cuando estaba borracha, ni él mismo creía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero mientras que sólo ella lo pudiera descubrir de esa manera… no le importaba. Abrazó a Mamori por la cintura y la acercó más a él, si no podía quitarse esa sensación de que se había transformado en el oso de peluche personal de la maldita manager, se uniría a ella, de todas formas sólo pensaba permanecer con ella hasta que se durmiera, sólo hasta que se durmiera…

.

.

.

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en continuar mi historia pero es que con tantos exámenes y trabajos no tenia tiempo ni de respirar, además tenia muy poca inspiración, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada, mi inspiración desapareció de un plumazo y todavía no estoy muy convencida con este capítulo, así que decidí continuar un poco más la historia a ver que más me sale, supongo que tendrá un capítulo más aunque no lo sé con seguridad._

_Quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que le brindaron a mi historia una oportunidad leyendo el primer capítulo, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con sus reviews y me encantaría poder cumplir con algunas peticiones que vi por ahí ¡lo intentaré!_

_¡Espero que les guste! _

_**Rei-sama18**_


	3. Padres

**-Alcohol-**

**Capitulo 3:**

_Hiruma suspiró, definitivamente esa mujer lo llevaba por donde ella quería cuando estaba borracha, ni él mismo creía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero mientras que sólo ella lo pudiera descubrir de esa manera… no le importaba. Abrazó a Mamori por la cintura y la acercó más a él, si no podía quitarse esa sensación de que se había transformado en el oso de peluche personal de la maldita manager, se uniría a ella, de todas formas sólo pensaba permanecer con ella hasta que se durmiera, sólo hasta que se durmiera…_

Al día siguiente Mamori despertó en su habitación, con un pequeño pero molesto dolor de cabeza, tenia una sensación rara en el cuerpo y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sospechaba que esa bebida tan dulce que le había dado Suzuna y que tantas veces había repetido, no era tan sana e inocente como había pensado en un principio, seguramente seria una bebida alcohólica que visto lo visto le había hecho efecto, lo que aun no podía comprender era como había llegado a su casa, aunque sospechaba que Suzuna o alguna de las otras la había llevado a su casa cuando la vio tan borracha, y para ser más exactos a su cama.

Se levantó de la cama sin mirar a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de chocarse con la mesilla de noche y con la silla del escritorio, aun estaba medio dormida y no tenia ni idea de la hora que era.

Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, estaba horrible, la magia del maquillaje de la otra noche se había ido por completo dejando a su paso unas horribles manchas oscuras en sus ojos y un empastre en su cara. Debido a que se durmió con él y no se lavó apropiadamente la cara antes de acostarse, su cara en esos momentos era un auténtico desastre. Todo muy comprensible.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y descubrió que tan solo llevaba la ropa interior negra y morada que se había puesto la noche anterior, no entendía por qué llevaba solamente eso, pero lo achacó a efectos secundarios de la borrachera.

Miró el reloj del baño, aun tenia tiempo de arreglar el empastre que se había armado en su cara, así que se puso manos a la obra. Después de un rato de frotar, aclarar e hidratar, su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, arreglar un estropicio como ese no era tarea fácil.

Volvió a entrar en su cuarto, según sus cálculos aun le daba tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa presentándose a sus padres como si no hubiera pasado nada. Comenzó a buscar por su armario una toalla que pudiera usar para ducharse, pero antes de cogerla, escuchó un ruido proveniente del movimiento de las sabanas de su cama. Mamori se giró pensando que el gato de su vecina se había vuelto a colar de nuevo en su casa. Muchos días, ese gato, se colaba a comerse todo lo que podía encontrar por su casa, su madre había tenido muchas peleas con su vecina por ese gato y cuando se enterara de que había vuelto a entrar, se armaría de nuevo una guerra entre vecinas.

La chica se quedó estática en su sitio, eso que había encima de su cama no tenia pinta de ser el gato de su vecina ni mucho menos. Mamori contempló al chico que dormía placidamente en su cama, tenia que estar soñando, seguramente aun no se había despertado, por eso se frotó los ojos con intención de que la imagen del rubio durmiendo en su cama se fuera, pero no lo hizo. En realidad el demonio de Saikyodai sí estaba durmiendo en su cama, tranquilamente, sin camisa, con un brazo tapando su rostro y el otro descansando en su pecho, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Mamori intentó salir de la habitación en silencio pero estaba tan alterada que no se dio cuenta de que la mesa del escritorio estaba un poco más a la izquierda que de costumbre y se la llevó por delante. En ese momento el demonio se despertó y sin saber muy bien donde estaba se giró para encontrar a una chica en ropa interior con una lámpara en las manos.

—¿Se puede saber que haces maldita manager?—Hiruma bostezó y estiró los brazos—Eres tan ruidosa…

Hiruma siguió estirándose, había dormido muy bien, estaba tan a gusto, aunque al principio pensaba que no iba a poder dormirse y podría irse pronto a su casa, se durmió incluso antes que su maldita manager, o eso pensaba, ahora entendía el motivo por el que esa mujer lo usaba de oso de felpa, se dormía mucho mejor así. Se giró para mirar a Mamori quien tenia un cojín y lo utilizaba para intentar taparse aunque fuera un poco ridículo ya que el cojín era demasiado pequeño.

—Dis…disculpa…—Mamori se quedó pensativa y miró al demonio con rabia—¿Por qué me tengo que disculpar yo contigo? ¡Tú eres el que está en mi cama!

—Aunque sea así, tú eres la que me ha despertado maldita torpe, por cierto, ¿no deberías ponerte algo? Te vas a resfriar—Hiruma le mostró una sonrisa picara mientras miraba descaradamente su cuerpo.

La chica se puso de todos los colores posibles, estaba casi a punto de estallar de la rabia que sentía, ese hombre era imposible y tenia tantas ganas de matarlo que la misma rabia por no poder hacerlo la carcomía por dentro.

—¿Cómo te atreves desvergonzado? ¿Por qué te crees que estoy así? Seguro que has sido tú el que me quitó el vestido ¡estúpido Hiruma-kun!—Le tiró el cojín que tenia entre las manos

—Tranquila maldita manager—Paró el cojín—Te voy a dar un plus de información que te va a interesar, te lo quitaste tú solita y además intentaste violarme ¿aun crees que dormir en tu cama es tan malo?—Se notaba el tono de burla en cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Te juro que de esta no sales Hiruma Youichi!

Mamori comenzó a tirarle cojines y se acercó a él para pegarle con el último de los que le quedaban. La chica comenzó a pegarle con el cojín y Hiruma le devolvió algunos golpes con otro de los que ella le había tirado, lo que había empezado como una pequeña pelea se había convertido en una batalla campal de cojines. Después de un rato los dos se cansaron de los cojines y se tumbaron mirando el techo de la habitación.

—Pegas fuerte maldita manager…

—¡Callate! Eres un…

La chica no pudo ni acabar la frase porque el rostro de Hiruma apareció por arte de magia justo delante de ella, estaba fascinada, siempre que lo tenia delante perdía el aliento y la razón y además estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su boca.

—¿Soy qué? Dímelo a la cara si te atreves maldita mujer ¿o tienes miedo del demonio después de todo?—La manager no le contestó—¡ey! ¡Despierta!, si te vuelves a embobar voy a pensar cosas raras…

Mamori lo empujó lejos de ella y se levantó para recoger la camisa de Hiruma, estaba cada vez más histerica así que recogió la camisa del suelo y se la tiró al rubio.

—¡Ponte eso y lárgate de aquí antes de que me enfade más!

—Pues sácame, yo solo no me voy de aquí.

Mamori al oír la negativa del chico lo comenzó a empujar fuera de su habitación pero justo cuando pasaron la puerta la chica vio algo que la puso de los nervios, sus padres ya habían llegado y estaban metiendo las maletas dentro de la casa, en una milésima de segundo Mamori metió al rubio de un estirón de nuevo en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Joder, ¿Qué te pasa maldita manager? Primero me tiras y ahora me vuelves a meter en…—Hiruma se dio cuenta de la expresión de horror que tenia la chica—¿Estás bien? Pareces un jodido fantasma.

—Ellos…ven…tú…tirar…matar…yo…—Comenzó a balbucear la manager

—¿Qué?—Dijo Hiruma sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho la chica

—Espera que te lo repito—Agarró a Hiruma por la parte trasera del cuello y lo acercó a ella—Mis padres están aquí y si te ven, me tiran de casa, pierdo su confianza y te mato, así de simple, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

—Relájate, seguramente no saben que estás despierta, no vendrán, no pierdas la paciencia y suéltame.

Mamori lo soltó y echó la cabeza para atrás, no sabia donde meterse, sus padres estaban en casa y ella estaba en su cuarto con un hombre medio desnudo, sin contar con que ella también estaba en ropa interior, se fue hacia su armario y se puso la primera camiseta que encontró, aparecería frente a sus padres con la ropa puesta mientras escondía a Hiruma en algún lugar, no era muy buena idea pero era lo único que se le podía ocurrir en un momento como ese.

—Hiruma-kun, escóndete en algún sitio mientras intento entretener a mis padres, por favor—lo miró de forma suplicante.

—¿Y donde quieres que me esconda? Como hay tantos sitios para elegir…

—No lo sé, ¿debajo de la cama?

—Ni el jodido enano entraría ahí.

—Emmm… ¿en el armario?

—Si tuvieras menos ropa…—Dijo aburrido

—¿Debajo del escritorio? ¿detrás de la puerta? En… en… ¡Ayuda un poco!

—Tú fuiste la que anoche me obligó a quedarme contigo hasta que te durmieras, es problema tuyo kekeke

—¿Y no podías decir que no? Espera, ¡¿Qué yo qué?—Gritó Mamori.

El grito de Mamori llegó hasta los oídos de su madre que sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hija ya estaba despierta, siempre había sido así, en las escapadas que hacían su marido y ella siempre que su hija se quedaba con los vecinos, el día que sabia que iban a volver se levantaba pronto para poder darles la bienvenida. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuando iba a crecer su hija que seguía siendo igual de inocente que cuando era pequeña. Se dirigió al cuarto de su niña y escuchó algo que no pensaba escuchar.

—¿Otra vez con los malditos cojines? ¿Estás obsesionada con sacarme un ojo con eso?—Dijo una voz masculina que no había oído en la vida.

—Tómate las cosas en serio Hiruma-kun, estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios y tú me estás poniendo aun más histérica—La señora Anezaki reconoció la voz de su hija.

Pegó más la oreja a la puerta ¿su hija estaba con un hombre? Jamás lo había pensado, lo veía tan imposible, seguramente estaba viendo un drama, sí, eso seria, aunque ese nombre, Hiruma-kun, su hija lo repetía muchas veces a lo largo del día, cuando hablaba por teléfono, cuando le contaba lo que había hecho en el club de futbol, cuando estaba en Deimon… lo que no recordaba era como era ese chico, tenia curiosidad por ver el chico que había conseguido su hija, mucha curiosidad, abrió la puerta lentamente para descubrir a su hija frente a frente con el demonio.

—¿Ma… Mamá?

La señora Anezaki se quedó totalmente impactada mirando al chico que estaba con su hija, pelo rubio de punta y desastrado, orejas repletas de piercing, ojos verdes y alargados, pestañas largas, dientes puntiagudos, orejas puntiagudas, pecho al descubierto, músculos marcados, piel algo bronceada por el Sol, altura aceptable y buen trasero…

Mamori miró a su madre, estaba quieta, parada, estática ahí, sin decir absolutamente nada, le daba la sensación de que estaba examinando a Hiruma pero ¿por qué? ¿lo normal en casos como ese no era gritarle? ¿reñirle? Miró hacia la dirección en la que se dirigían los ojos de su madre descubriendo algo que la dejó aun más impactada ¿le estaba mirando el trasero a Hiruma?

—Anezaki Mamori, ¿se puede saber que significa esto?

—Mamá yo… te lo puedo explicar, en realidad yo… esto…

—¿Cómo no me dices que estabas con tu novio? Me habría inventado algo para entretener a tu padre.

—Sí , eso, sabia que no lo ibas a entender pero… ¿Puedes repetir eso ultimo? Es que creo que he oído mal.

El rostro de su madre no estaba molesto, ni mucho menos, parecía… ¿contenta? Su madre caminó hasta Hiruma y le pegó unas palmaditas en el pecho y después otras en el hombro en señal de aprobación.

—Vaya estás duro ¿eh?—Dijo riéndose la madre de Mamori—¿Hiruma-kun no es así? He oído hablar de ti, aunque no puedo decir que haya oído cosas muy buenas…—Comenzó a darle vueltas mientras lo miraba bien.

—¿Mamá qué haces?

—Estoy examinando bien a tu novio ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no examino primero al chico que va a ser mi futuro yerno? Desde la puerta no se apreciaba bien, pero de cerca es muy atractivo…

—¿No me vas a decir nada más?

—Sí claro, Mamori has encontrado un buen espécimen, Hiruma-kun tiene un 9, esa es mi puntuación final, es muy buena nota, no te podrás quejar, podría haberte puesto más pero los piercing no me gustan mucho…

—Vaya—Dijo Hiruma sin saber que decir—Un jodido 9... es un alivio—Mamori le pegó un codazo, sabia que se estaba burlando un poco de ella.

—Me voy, por cierto, si fuera tú saldría por la ventana, mi marido todavía piensa que Mamori es su niña así que mejor sal por ahí, es el primer piso, no te vas a matar ¿Cómo no se te ha podido ocurrir antes Mamori?

—No había pensado en… la ventana

—Que despistada, pero como me parece que ya eres toda una mujercita te guardaré el secreto—Se dirigió hacia la puerta—Por cierto, cuidaos bien, no quiero ser abuela tan joven, aun me quedan muchos años de juventud para disfrutar—Cerró la puerta.

Hiruma y Mamori miraban la puerta confundidos, no habían entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido y analizaban lo que acababa de pasar, la madre de Mamori los había visto juntos pero lejos de quejarse o decir nada, se había puesto muy feliz, le había guardado el secreto a Mamori y además había aceptado que Hiruma saliera con ella pero… ¡no estaban saliendo juntos!

Los dos se miraron mutuamente procesando la información que recibía su cerebro pero era inútil, Hiruma intentaba descifrar lo que pensaba su maldita manager de todo lo que había pasado y ella también intentaba hacer lo mismo con él, aunque los dos estaban tan confundidos que no lo lograron.

—¿Tu maldita madre acaba de analizarme?

—Sí, eso parece… aunque estate tranquilo tienes un 9

Se volvieron a mirar y a Mamori le empezó a entrar la risa, intentó aguantarse pero no podía, soltó una gran carcajada e intentó pararla poniendo una mano en su boca pero parecía una tarea imposible. Hiruma al verla reír de una manera tan sonora comenzó a reír de la misma forma que ella.

—Lo siento Hiruma-kun es que…—No podia hablar debido a la risa—no esperaba eso en absoluto pero fue gracioso ¿no?

—Sí, se puede decir que tienes una maldita madre comprensiva o una maldita loca como madre, no sé que decir…

—¡Oye no te metas con mi madre! Encima que te pone buena nota Hiruma-kun—Comenzó a reir de nuevo.

—Esa expresión está mucho mejor, pensaba que ibas a estar toda la vida con esa jodida cara de amargada kekeke

—¡Aun estoy enfadada! Lo que pasa que se me ha pasado un poco… ¡pero no te creas que estás perdonado!—Mamori le empujó con un dedo—Ponte la camisa y sal de aquí antes de que vuelva a poner esa cara de agria Hi-ru-ma-san—Lo volvió a empujar

Hiruma sabia que esa vez lo decía de broma pero no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al oír otra vez lo de Hiruma-san, esa forma de llamarlo saliendo de los labios de esa maldita mujer se oía horrible. Mamori se dio cuenta y se rió de él.

El chico se puso la camisa y se apoyó en la ventana para ver la caída que había desde allí, la madre de la maldita manager tenia razón, no había una caída tan espectacular y además había un árbol justo enfrente de la ventana, en cristiano, no sabia cómo esa familia había aguantado tanto tiempo sin un robo o algo por el estilo, era facilísimo colarse en la habitación de la maldita manager, ahora ya lo sabia para otra vez, sonrió de forma diabólica.

La maldita manager abrió la ventana y sacó un poco el cuerpo para ver la caída, a ella no le parecía muy buena idea y tampoco le parecía tan fácil como veía el demonio.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien si bajas por ahí?

—Bueno si me mato será culpa de tu maldita madre—Dijo él de broma—Tranquila, es bastante fácil bajar por ahí, de todas formas luego todo esto me lo voy a cobrar en especie kekeke—Dijo al ver el rostro de horror que se le había puesto.

—¿Qué te lo vas a cobrar cómo?

—En especie—Dijo él curvando un poco el cuerpo para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la chica.

Sin decir siquiera una palabra Hiruma sonrió de la forma más sexy que la chica había visto en toda su vida, fue acercando su cara a la de ella y la besó de forma salvaje, la agarró del cuello y la acercó más a él para poder profundizar el beso, Mamori estaba en las nubes, ese chico ya la había besado en el club pero no se esperaba ese beso para nada, aunque ese beso se empañó con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el club. La imagen de Hiruma hablando con Agon apareció en su mente y se separó un poco de él. El chico se alejó de ella y le guiñó un ojo antes de hablar.

—Eso es cobrármelo en especie, pero no te creas que acaba aquí maldita manager kekeke.

Hiruma salió por la ventana antes de que la manager articulara siquiera una palabra coherente. La chica sacó un poco su cuerpo por la ventana y vio a Hiruma desaparecer por la calle, no podía creer nada de lo que le había pasado, pero con Hiruma Youichi implicado, todo lo imposible se hacia realidad.

.

.

Después de bajar a saludar a su padre y de soportar los comentarios de su madre a cerca de su "relación" con Hiruma (todo a espaldas de su padre) subió a su cuarto para intentar relajarse, necesitaba una ducha urgente y eso era lo único que la podía tranquilizar.

Se acercó a su teléfono descubriendo en él unas llamadas de la noche anterior, todas de Ako. Seguramente la chica estaría preocupada, no sabia si Hiruma había avisado a alguien de que se la llevaba a casa pero de todas maneras tenia que disculparse por su mal humor y sobretodo, por dejarlas solas a Sara, Suzuna y a ella. Marcó el número de Ako y esperó pacientemente a que la chica le cogiera. Cuando dejó de sonar, no se oía nada en la otra parte de la línea y Mamori se extrañó.

—¿Ako? Soy yo, Mamori, siento mucho lo de anoche, os dejé solas pero es que Hiruma-kun me llevó a casa y bueno… la verdad es que no se exactamente lo que pasó…Lo que sí que sé es que esta mañana ha pasado algo muy raro con mi madre y Hiruma-kun…¿Ako? ¿me escuchas?

—_¿Anezaki? ¿Eres Anezaki?—La voz que le había contestado sonaba ronca y adormilada, no era la voz de Ako ni por asomo._

—¿Musashi? Disculpa, creo que me he equivocado de número—Miró el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla de su teléfono—¡Espera un segundo! ¡No me he equivocado!

—_Bueno no, no te has equivocado, Ako está indispuesta en este momento ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje? Por cierto—Cambió de tema completamente—¿Qué decías de Hiruma y tu madre? ¿lo ha pillado en tu casa? _

—Bu…Bueno… en verdad… ¡no me cambies de tema! ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Ako? ¿Musashi?—No se lo oía ni respirar

—_¡Mamori! Estás bien, no veas que susto me diste—La voz se volvió más aguda y melosa, ahora sí era Ako la que estaba al teléfono._

—Lo siento, al parecer Hiruma-kun me llevó a mi casa porque estaba un poco borracha.

—_¿Entonces el demonio sí te llevó a tu casa? ¡Que atrevido! Temí por tu vida pero Musashi-kun tenia razón, sigues sana y salva. _

—¿Tú qué sabes exactamente?

—_Bueno… vi como te ibas ,como Hiruma-san te seguía, bueno y… también está el tema de esos dos hombres que querían propasarse contigo… Hiruma-san le puso a uno de ellos el arma en la frente, tú lo besaste y te desmayaste. Te juro que iba a ir a por ti pero Musashi-kun me paró, me dijo que estarías bien con Hiruma-san._

—¿Qué? No, espera, ¡¿qué?

—_Que el mismísimo demonio de Saikyodai perdió los papeles cuando dos hombres fueron a propasarse contigo, además perdió la concentración cuando lo besaste ¿no es lindo? Por cierto, no le digas que te lo he dicho yo, me sigue dando algo de miedo._

—Yo… no puedo creerlo, por cierto ¿Qué hace Musashi contigo? No, aun mejor, ¿desde cuando lo llamas Musashi-kun y no Takekura-kun?—Mamori oyó la risa nerviosa de Ako.

—_Bueno Mamori, creo que pierdo la señal, casi no se te escucha, te llamo más tarde ¿OK?_

Mamori cerró el teléfono. Esa chica pensaba que era tonta y sí, podía ser despistada, pero sabia perfectamente lo que Musashi hacia con ella tan pronto en la mañana, además, la voz del chico al contestar era más de adormilado que de otra cosa, suspiró. Su amiga estaba interesada en Musashi desde hacia años, estaba feliz por ella, pero intentar escondérselo a ella precisamente tampoco era la solución si estaba avergonzada.

Lo que aun no lograba entender era lo que le había contado Ako… ¿Hiruma había ido a salvarla y había perdido la concentración cuando ella lo besó? Aun no podía creérselo. Ella pensaba que conocía a Hiruma, que sabia en cada momento lo que sentía, lo que escondía en su interior pero… tal vez no lo conocía tanto como pensaba. Tal vez y solo tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que le importara a Hiruma después de todo. No había pensado en amar, jamás, pero si en importar. Pensar en la palabra amor y en Hiruma, juntos en la misma frase era como juntar un oso amoroso con un arma de destrucción masiva, esas dos palabras…¡ni siquiera sonaban bien juntas!

¿Acababa de comparar a Hiruma con un arma de destrucción masiva? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, pensar tanto en Hiruma no era bueno, estaba segura de que repasando todos los defectos de ese chico podría autoconvencerse de que no era bueno para ella, después de todo, ese chico tenia muchos defectos: era egoísta, desvergonzado, orgulloso, atrevido, compulsivo, arrogante, fanfarrón, inteligente, atractivo, sexy, divertido… Mamori se quedó estática. Tenia que pensar en cosas malas para olvidarse del demonio ¡No cosas buenas! Había adjetivos que no podían ir en una lista de defectos, porque después de todo eran los puntos fuertes de ese demonio.

Tenia que tranquilizarse. Si no lo hacia estaba segura de que seria peor, que no podría pensar en otra cosa. Se tumbó en la cama para pensar pero se acordó de algo, ¡esa misma tarde tenia entrenamiento! Tenia que preparar miles de cosas y como el viernes había salido no podía descansar.

Se sentó en el escritorio y se puso manos a la obra, no estaba todavía muy segura de todo lo que se amontonaba en su cabeza, esa pequeña teoría de que el demonio sintiera algo más de lo que aparentaba por ella se comenzó a formular en su mente. Ni siquiera se formulaba como una teoría, pero sí como una pequeña posibilidad.

Grito frustrada. No podía concentrarse y por nada del mundo iba a fallar como manager por pensar en un hombre y en sentimientos totalmente imposibles. Porque así era, imposible.

Desechó de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos confusos que no podía usar para la tarea que estaba intentando realizar. Tenia que trabajar o sino no podría cumplir con su obligación como manager y no solo defraudaría a Hiruma, defraudaría a todos sus compañeros, personas que habían depositado toda su confianza en ella y en sus conocimientos como manager.

.

.

Por la tarde, el entrenamiento fue muy duro, todos sabían que tenían que estar en perfectas condiciones tanto físicas como mentales, pero eso no quitaba que el día de antes de un partido tan importante como el que se avecinaba tuvieran que darlo todo para ver si estaban preparados para enfrentarse al equipo rival.

El entrenamiento para los jugadores era agotador y no iba a ser diferente para la manager. Mamori consiguió acabar todo el trabajo retrasado que tenia, papeleos, tácticas, pasar a limpio, etc, pero en verdad aun le quedaba la parte más difícil: Prepararlo todo para posibles lesiones. Tenia que estar preparada para todo, andar con mil ojos para preveer esas futuras lesiones, no podía cometer ningún fallo, ni un solo error, porque podía poner en peligro la integridad física de sus jugadores.

Cuando la práctica acabó, estuvo repasando algunas de las cosas que había realizado con Hiruma, se notaba a la legua que la chica estaba más relajada y sobretodo más calida, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el quarterback. Su manager volvía a ser la misma de siempre, calida, cercana, tranquila… y sobretodo sonriente, todo rastro de la cara de amargor que había tenido durante esa misma semana había desaparecido.

Para Hiruma, que vigilaba de cerca los pasos de esa maldita mujer, esa era la mejor noticia que le podían haber dado ese día, a parte, claro estaba, de la otra noticia que lo tenia feliz y lleno de ganas por jugar el partido, la noticia de que si ganaba podría jugar contra el equipo de Musashi y Kid en la final. Tenían el partido al mismo tiempo que ellos, pero aunque Kid no quería dar la victoria por supuesta, Musashi le había confesado que tenían todo controlado.

Mamori salió del club, muchos jugadores la esperaban para curar algunos de los rasguños que se habían hecho durante la práctica, nada importante que no se pudiera curar en unos días, ninguna de las heridas era muy profunda, eran simples arañazos y moraduras pequeñas, aunque lo peor no era eso, si no la sensación de debilidad que se sentía en sus articulaciones al sobre esforzarlas, unos pequeños pinchazos molestos que les podrían pasar factura pero que con unos minuciosos cuidados se irían para siempre.

—Dios, ¿Qué os ha hecho Hiruma? Estáis todos magullados —Dijo Mamori mientras cogía algodón y vendas del botiquín.

—La verdad es que hemos sido nosotros solitos… no, no ahí no—Dijo Yamato quejándose al sentir el agua oxigenada en su brazo.

—No te quejes tanto que son solo cuatro rasguños, estoy segura que no te morirás.

—Bueno, en parte tienes razón, morirme no me moriré además comparados con los de Agon, no son nada. Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a la enfermera…

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No lo sé con seguridad pero tenia bastantes heridas y dijo que iba a buscar a la enfermera, a saber lo que hizo exactamente.

—Anezaki, será mejor que vayas tú a curarlo, no creo que la enfermera esté a estas horas en su puesto—Dijo Bamba metiéndose en la conversación al escucharlos.

—Sí, de todas formas me hacia falta algodón así que iré a la enfermería.

Mamori se puso en camino vigilada en todo momento por los ojos afilados de su demonio que fue directo a Bamba a preguntar dónde iba tan apurada, cuando Bamba se lo dijo, empezó a preocuparse, no sabia exactamente el porqué de ese sentimiento tan extraño en su pecho, pero todo eso no le daba muy buena espina.

La chica caminaba distraída a la enfermería repasando mentalmente todo lo que le hacia falta junto con las heridas que tenia que curar, necesitaba algodón, desinfectante y unas cuantas vendas. Intentó calcular la cantidad exacta que le hacia falta, no quería que después de todo le faltara, necesitaba curarlos cuanto antes para que se fueran lo más pronto posible a sus casas a descansar, el partido del domingo seria agotador y tenían que descansar lo que pudieran para estar llenos de energía el día del partido.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería abrió la puerta sin llamar, encontrándose a Agon acariciando y besando a la enfermera, una chica joven y rubia que no haría mucho tiempo que había acabado la carrera. Mamori se sorprendió e intentó salir de ahí lo más sigilosa posible, aunque todo fue en vano ya que la enfermera la vio antes de que se pudiera ir.

—A… Agon para—Dijo la enfermera separando al chico de ella—No puedo hacer esto con espectadores además tenia que haber acabado mi turno hace rato.

La chica se comenzó a abrochar la camisa y se despidió rápidamente saliendo de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo. Agon maldijo entre dientes, toda la diversión que había planeado para esa tarde había sido frustrada por esa manager del demonio y nunca mejor dicho, porque después de todo ella era la mujer de esa basura de Hiruma.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me acabas de interrumpir, ahora tendré que llamar a otra para que me quite el estrés.

—Venía a por unas cosas que me hacían falta pero tranquilo no te molesto más.

La chica miró a Agon con atención y descubrió los rasguños en su pecho, Yamato tenia razón, sus arañazos no se comparaban con los de él, tenia heridas más profundas. Mamori se quedó parada y pensativa ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico se hubiera hecho esas heridas entrenando? No había explicación. Cogió algunas vendas con desinfectante. Como manager, no podía permitir que uno de sus jugadores estuviera por ahí con esas heridas.

—Estate quieto, voy a curarte

—Vaya gracias, Hiruma tenia razón, una autentica mamá gallina, con razón él solo te utiliza para divertirse—Dijo él con ironía en cada una de sus palabras

Mamori no le hizo ningún caso y siguió con su labor, desinfectó y curó todas las heridas que tenia, aunque él la despreciara no iba a dejarlo ahí con esas heridas, era uno de los jugadores y el partido estaba cerca, por lo tanto, si Agon estaba en malas condiciones físicas les costaría un poco más ganar.

Cuando acabó de curar al chico, cogió algunas de las cosas que le hacían falta y silenciosamente intentó irse de la enfermería, aunque Agon, que se encontraba entre la puerta y la chica, le cerraba completamente el paso.

—¿Vas a irte con esa basura? ¿Tan poco tiempo puedes estar alejada de él?

—Sólo voy a curar a los otros, eso no tiene nada que ver con Hiruma-kun—Dijo Mamori intentando pasar.

—Pero esa basura es uno de los que faltan ¿verdad? Por eso vas tan apurada—Agon sonrió de forma torcida y se acercó a la manager.

—Sí, Hiruma-kun es uno de los que falta por curar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo haga mi trabajo, después de to…

—¿Has olvidado la conversación que tuve con él? Él no te quiere, solo le gusta tu cuerpo y debo decir que tiene buen gusto…

Agon se acercó más a ella y al mismo tiempo Mamori se alejó de él. Ese chico era terrorífico, siempre lo había pensado, muchas personas le tenían miedo a Hiruma pero siempre había pensado que ese hombre era el más terrorífico de todos, nunca sabia lo que podía llegar a hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

Esa situación era parecida a la que vivió con Hiuruma en el club, se sentía igual de acorralada pero los sentimientos que se mezclaban en su pecho en ese momento eran muy diferentes, miedo, terror, rabia y desconcierto era lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Vamos preciosa, no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Agon la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él. La chica forcejeaba intentando soltarse pero no pudo deshacerse del agarre de Agon. Estaba claro desde un principio que ella era mucho más débil que él, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que ella no tenia ni una posibilidad de deshacerse de él, la fuerza de un hombre que se entrenaba todos los días, que había vencido en fuerza a tantos monstruos, la fuerza de un jugador de futbol americano como era Agon, no podía compararse a la fuerza de una mujer con una constitución delgada como la de ella.

—Tranquila, no es nada nuevo, es lo mismo que hiciste con esa basura ¿no?

—¡Sueltame Agon! ¡Que me sueltes!

Agon se enfadó al sentir la negativa rotunda de la chica y la empujó haciendo que ella cayera al suelo boca arriba, cada vez tenia más miedo, no sabia si ese chico seria capaz de violarla pero conforme iban las cosas, no estaba muy convencida de que la fuera a dejar marchar. Agon bajó a su altura y la intentó besar pero Mamori al ver que él seria capaz, muy capaz, de acostarse con ella en contra de su propia voluntad, le pegó una bofetada intentando que, por lo menos, él parara, pero lo único que consiguió con ese golpe fue que le inmovilizara los brazos para que no le pudiera golpear de nuevo.

—Vaya, eres una autentica fiera ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes te va a gustar.

—Por favor Agon, suéltame…no quiero esto…por… favor…—Sus palabras se cortaron entre sollozos.

El chico tocó el rostro horrorizado de Mamori suavemente y le sonrió mientras movía uno de sus dedos delante de los ojos de la manager en señal de negación.

—Tú me has fastidiado el plan de esta tarde, tú pasas a ser mi nuevo plan preciosa. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Mamori lo sabia, no podía librarse de él y menos en ese momento, lo tenia encima y hiciera lo que hiciera no podía ganarle en fuerza, estaba acorralada, perdida y condenada, sabia lo que le deparaba el destino en ese momento y no era nada que ella deseara. Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse rápidamente por sus mejillas, tenia mucho miedo, el terror que sentía se podía ver en el aire, estaba sola, completamente sola y no podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino que le esperaba.

.

.

.

_Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en leer los 3 capítulos que van hasta ahora, nunca había publicado un fic, normalmente solo hago one-shots, pero bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

_También quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que tardo en hacer un capítulo, con los exámenes y las clases, no me da mucho tiempo para escribir así que como intento hacer los capítulos largos tardo bastante en publicar._

_Bueno, ahora sí, este capítulo, para mi gusto, está mejor que el otro, aunque sé de buena tinta que me van a matar por lo de la última parte._

_¡Espero que les guste! _

_**Rei-sama18**_


	4. Decepción

**-Alcohol-**

**Capítulo 4:**

_Mamori lo sabia, no podía librarse de él y menos en ese momento, lo tenia encima y hiciera lo que hiciera no podía ganarle en fuerza, estaba acorralada, perdida y condenada, sabia lo que le deparaba el destino en ese momento y no era nada que ella deseara. Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse rápidamente por sus mejillas, tenia mucho miedo, el terror que sentía se podía ver en el aire, estaba sola, completamente sola y no podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino que le esperaba._

Mientras, en el campo de futbol, todos los jugadores charlaban mientras esperaban a la manager para que les curara, hacia rato que se había ido pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener idea del tiempo que había pasado, ninguno, menos el demonio, que estaba en el club nervioso, dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Tenia la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, había algo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, jamás le había pasado algo como eso. Tenia una corazonada, algo en su pecho le decía que tenia que ir a la enfermería porque había algo que no andaba bien.

Sin decir nada, se fue camino a la enfermería, se estaba volviendo loco y tenia que cerciorarse de que todo iba bien, que su maldita manager estaba bien. Al acercarse a la enfermería, Hiruma, oyó unos gritos de mujer, para ser más exactos los de su maldita manager.

El chico comenzó a correr como un poseso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó allí, los gritos se oían más fuertes mezclados con sollozos. Abrió la puerta y descubrió algo que lo dejó parado unos segundos. Agon se encontraba justo encima de su maldita manager, intentando desnudarla pero ella pataleaba e intentaba soltarse del agarre de ese maldito rastas.

Hiruma se quedó parado varios segundos, ese maldito rastas estaba intentando tocar a su manager en contra de su voluntad, sentía una rabia en su interior que no había sentido nunca, quería matar a ese tipejo de Agon y le daba igual como fuera, pero si podía ser, de la manera más dolorosa que pudiera imaginar.

—¿Qué se supone que haces maldito rastas? ¿No te da la sensación de que tus manos se han quedado pegadas a algo que no te pertenece?—Hiruma mostró una sonrisa torcida.

Agon miró atrás y puso cara de pocos amigos, esa basura había llegado en el peor momento, justo cuando pensaba que por fin podría tener a esa mujer de lindas piernas, su dulce sueño se desvanecía por la presencia del rey de los demonios, aunque ¿Qué le importaba a él que estuviera tocando a esa chica? después de todo ese demonio la había utilizado para lo mismo que quería utilizarla él, a no ser, claro estaba, que el demonio sintiera algo por ella.

—Lárgate basura, me molestas ¿verdad preciosa? Te da asco que él te toque ¿verdad?—Agon intentó besarla pero ella giró la cara justo antes—Tranquila no te asustes, después de todo solo yo te tocaré a partir de ahora.

Hiruma se estaba enfadando cada vez más, ese estúpido se acercaba más y más a ella y no podía quedarse ahí mirando como un estúpido mueble mientras ese maldito rastas le hacia daño a su maldita manager.

Se acercó a Agon y sacando una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia que tenia, lo agarró del cuello del uniforme con las dos manos y lo levantó empotrándolo contra la pared contraria a donde se encontraba anteriormente. En ese momento tenia unas ganas horribles de asesinarlo por tocarla, no solo se había atrevido a llevarse algo que le pertenecía, lo que se había intentado llevar era a su mujer y eso si que era imperdonable.

Hiruma se quedó estático durante unos segundos y volvió a repetir en su cabeza las palabras que había pensado ¿Mamori para él era su maldita mujer?

Agon empezó a reírse sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, lo miraba con cara de superioridad, como si el valiera mil veces más que el demonio. Hiruma entendió el mensaje, entendió todo en ese momento, había caído en una trampa de Agon de pies a cabeza y no podía impedir nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar porque después de todo no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera podía controlar la situación como siempre lo hacia.

—Vaya basura pareces enfadado ¿no ves que nos estábamos divirtiendo? Mejor desaparece—Dijo Agon con una sonrisa molesta

—¡Ni te atrevas a volver a tocarla condenado rastas!—Estaba iracundo, no veía más allá de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

—¿Por qué? Me dijiste que ella no te importaba, que solo fue un momento de diversión, solo un bonito cuerpo, nada más, no creo que sea tan malo querer disfrutar yo también ¿no?

—…—No sabia que contestar

—Parece que si que había algo más después de todo ¿estás enamorado de ella basura? Creo que es demasiado cuerpo para ti. Además, corrompes todo lo que tocas, siempre lo has hecho.

—¡Callate!—Hiruma aun lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa y lo empotraba contra la pared.

—¿Estás enfadado? ¿Descubrí tu secreto? Que pena, pero eso no quita que esa chica te odie ahora ¿no piensas eso Mamori-chan? ¿no lo odias por ser como es? ¿Por mentirte? ¿Por aprovecharse de ti?

—¡Te he dicho que te calles!

Miró a Mamori, esa chica no escuchaba nada o si lo oía ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para contestar, respirada alterada, estaba justo delante de la pared contraria a donde estaban ellos discutiendo y se veía agotada, se encontraba hecha un autentico ovillo en frente de la pared y se agarraba a si misma como si estuviera intentando protegerse. Hiruma había llegado a tiempo, ese maldito rastas no le había hecho nada pero aun así, se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable…

Agon aprovechó ese mínimo momento de distracción por parte del demonio para propinarle un autentico gancho de derecha en la cara al chico, en ese momento fue cuando Mamori se dio cuenta de su presencia y soltó un grito al ver la sangre que resbalaba por el labio del demonio.

Hiruma estaba cada vez más enfadado así que le devolvió el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, en un minuto, los dos estaban enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y se revolcaban por el suelo entre los gritos preocupados de la chica.

Fuera de la enfermería, Bamba, Akaba y Yamato, que buscaban a Hiruma extrañados de que el demonio no estuviera en ninguna parte, oyeron el jaleo que venia de la enfermería y abrieron la puerta algo preocupados, descubriendo a los dos chicos en mitad de su pelea.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿pero que pasa aquí? ¡Parad los dos!—Gritó Bamba agarrando a Agon—¡Akaba agarra a Hiruma!

—¡Basura inútil! Suéltame desgraciado, no le voy a dejarle ni un solo diente en su sitio ¡Suéltame!

—Si la vuelves a tocar te mato ¿me oyes maldito rastas? ¡Te juro que te mato!

—¡Queréis parar! ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? Mamori, ¿que ha…?—Yamato se paró al ver a Mamori que estaba como ida.

Mamori miraba a Agon con rabia, era muy diferente de la vez que se enfadó con Hiruma, demasiado diferente. Yamato nunca la había visto así, y estaba seguro que algo había pasado con ella y Agon para poner en ese estado tanto al demonio como a la manager. Una gota de sangre resbaló por el labio partido del demonio y eso le bastó a la chica para ignorar a Agon y el odio que estaba sintiendo.

—Hiruma-kun ¿Estás bien?—La chica se acercó al demonio para observar más de cerca ese labio que sangraba.

—Dios, eres patética, ¿no ves como te trata? ¿Cuántas veces te habrá rechazado? Aun así sigues siendo su perrito faldero "Hiruma-kun ¿estás bien?"—Lo último lo dijo intentando imitarla—Tan patética…

Mamori se separó del demonio y se giró acercándose a Agon para mirarlo frente a frente. La chica comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loca y después paró un segundo para mirarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio que habían reflejado hacia unos minutos. Mamori se acercó a él y le pegó una bofetada dejando congelados a todos los presentes. Cuando iba a propinar la segunda, Yamato la cogió por detrás intentando parar el inminente golpe que le iba a propinar a Agon y se la llevó al club para que se tranquilizara.

Ya en el club, Yamato le pidió una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar en la enfermería, nunca había visto a la chica pegar a nadie, discutir si, pero llegar a las manos… ¡jamás! Aunque claro, en ese momento la había visto pegarle un tortazo a Agon y eso, era casi como un sueño extraño.

La chica le intentó explicar a Yamato todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que encontró a la enfermera con Agon, hasta el momento en el que ella despertó de su pesadilla cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiruma estaba allí.

Yamato no se podía creer todo lo que esa chica le estaba contando, Agon y Hiruma no solo se habían liado a puñetazos sino que Agon había estado a punto de violar a la manager y Hiruma sólo iba a salvarla.

El chico le dijo muy seriamente que pensara lo de denunciar a Agon aunque Mamori le dijo que no importaba, ya que no había llegado a mayores, aunque para él el asunto en si era más grave de lo que lo pintaba la chica, además ver tan iracundo al demonio no era un espectáculo que se viera todos los días y seguro que él estaba de acuerdo con lo de denunciar a Agon, aunque conociendo al chico, se tomaría la justicia por su mano y se vengaría de Agon a su manera.

.

.

Cuando Mamori se tranquilizó dejó a Yamato en el club y se fue en busca de Hiruma con el botiquín bajo el brazo, según Akaba, Hiruma estaba en el vestuario de mal humor así que se encaminó hacia él.

Al llegar vio al rubio sentado con los codos en las rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, agotados y llenos de dolor, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, la verdad era que se sentía raro ver a Hiruma tan apagado, tan poco Hiruma.

Mamori se acercó a él en silencio sacando todo lo que le hacia falta para curarlo, se notaba que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos porque no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella hasta el momento en el que le tocó la cara para ver el labio afectado.

Hiruma se separó de ella como si sus manos le quemaran y se levantó alejándose lo más rápido que pudo. A Mamori le extrañó eso, siempre lo había curado y quitando de la vez que rechazó su ayuda en la marcha de la muerte, todas las otras veces que había querido ofrecerle su ayuda aunque nunca se mostraba muy dispuesto a recibir ayuda, no se quejaba y la dejaba curarlo, pero esa vez era diferente, la miraba diferente, era como si entre ellos hubiera habido un retroceso.

—Estate quieto, voy a curarte—Mamori se acercó a él y agarró su rostro para que no se le escapara.

—¡Suéltame maldita manager! No necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Que te estés quieto!

Después de una discusión un tanto tonta por parte de los dos, Mamori consiguió curarle el labio, aunque le costó dios y ayuda conseguirlo, a veces ese chico le parecía un niño pequeño y malcriado aunque otras tantas veces, le parecía la única persona con la que estaba segura, bueno, en realidad no le parecía, era la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, con la que se sentía completamente segura.

Hiruma se giró e intentó irse sin despedirse pero Mamori lo paró, durante uns segundos se observaron y la chica se decidió a hablarle, en realidad no sabia como decirselo, estaba algo avergonzada pero muy agradecida.

—Esto… Gracias por salvarme…—Estaba un poco sonrojada y miraba a otro lado—Muchas gracias, no se lo que habría pasado si no hubieras estado allí—Mamori lo miró

—No importa, de todas formas no podía dejar que algo le pasara a la manager del equipo, mañana hay un partido importante.

La voz de Hiruma era fría, más fría que de costumbre. Le hablaba de la misma forma en la que le hablaba a todas las otras mujeres que iban tras él, como si en realidad no le importaran lo más mínimo lo que pasara con ellas.

Hasta hacia unas horas, no le hablaba de esa manera, pero después de lo que pasó con Agon le empezó a hablar así sin embargo… ¿Por qué tan frío? Ella no había hecho nada malo, había sido la victima después de todo ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera tan ruda?

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

—Nada—Hiruma contestó cortante, no tenia ganas de hablar.

—Sólo te he dado las gracias ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¡Responde de una vez!

—No tengo ganas de discutir contigo maldita manager, déjame solo.

—Pero…

—Piérdete por ahí.

—¿Hi… Hiruma-kun? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mírame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez maldita mujer. Yo no siento nada por ti, no me interesas lo más mínimo, solamente te usé para pasar un buen rato y eso tan bonito que me dijiste cuando estabas borracha… a mi no me interesa.

—¿Lo que… te dije? ¿Qué te dije?

—Eso tan bonito de que me querías, que estabas enamorada de mi, etc, etc, a mi no me interesa ¿lo entiendes? Sólo necesito tu cabecita y tus habilidades. Solo quiero usarte, punto.

—¡¿Cuándo te dije yo que te quería? ¡Jamás querría a una persona como tú! Una persona que solo piensa en si mismo y que da pie a confusiones, una persona que crees conocer pero que en realidad no conoces, eres horrible Hiruma-kun.

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió apurada de allí, había entendido el mensaje del demonio a la perfección, o eso pensaba. Hiruma se quedó con la cabeza agachada y una mueca de disgustó, estaba plantado ahí, pensando en el dolor que le había causado a esa mujer, pero después de todo era mejor así, el daño seria menor si se lo hacia en ese momento que no más adelante porque él, después de todo, siempre destruía lo que amaba y estaba seguro de que ella no seria una excepción.

.

.

Mamori comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no le apetecía ir a su casa, se sentía traicionada y dolida. Su corazón estaba partido en pedazos. Cuando por fin había vuelto a confiar en Hiruma, él la volvía a traicionar, tan simple y predecible. La verdad es que lo tenia que haber pensado desde un principio. Tener algo con Hiruma no era bueno, no podía salir bien, no podía funcionar. Parecía que por primera vez en la historia Agon tenia razón, era tan patética, caer dos veces en la trampa del mismo hombre, la hacia ver más que patética.

Cuando Mamori volvió al mundo real descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido para ella, hacia unos días que había estado allí y nunca olvidaría quien era el dueño de ese apartamento. Ella, inconscientemente, había acabado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hiruma, no sabia que hacia allí exactamente, su cuerpo se había movido solo, después de todo el daño que Hiruma le había causado seguía pensando en verlo, en sentir que estaba cerca de ella que no se comportaba fríamente con ella.

Si bien lo pensaba, ella se había comportado exactamente igual cuando se molestó con él por culpa de Agon, en verdad por culpa de él había tenido varias peleas con Hiruma pero no esperaba ese tipo de reacción, no se esperaba que se molestara tanto con ella.

Las palabras de Hiruma pasaron una y otra vez por su cabeza y algo no le cuadraba en todo lo que dijo, sus ojos. Sus ojos que eran cien veces más sinceros que todo su cuerpo, esos ojos que sólo ella sabia interpretar, ¿Por qué en ese momento le parecía que él estaba mintiendo? Su rostro en conjunto era cruel pero ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban tan tristes? Era como si estuviera sufriendo al decir esas palabras o tal vez, era lo que ella esperaba, que todo eso solo fuera una broma de mal gusto o una mentira del demonio.

Mamori llamó al timbre y esperó durante unos segundos a que el rubio le abriera, pero al parecer Hiruma no estaba en casa. La chica se preocupó, era bastante tarde y pensó lo peor así que, le llamó al teléfono para ver si el chico estaba bien.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos… La voz del chico no se oía, no le cogía y cuando por fin pensó que Hiruma le había cogido, lo único que oyó al otro lado de la línea fue ese molesto mensaje frío y repetitivo de la compañía telefónica.

—_El teléfono marcado no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos, por favor llame más tarde o deje un mensaje después de la señal—El pitido se oyó segundos después de que la maquina dejara de repetir._

—¿Hi…Hiruma-kun?—Silencio

No sabia que decir, el mensaje solo duraba unos segundos ¿para que lo había llamado exactamente? Él era fuerte, tenia sus armas, estaba protegido y no era un blanco fácil, nunca lo había sido y sin embargo ella estaba tan preocupada que lo había llamado sin pensarlo dos veces. Hiruma no era un niño, sabia lo que hacia, nunca había sido tan vulnerable y frágil como Sena y hasta ese niño llorica y debilucho se había convertido en alguien fuerte gracias a Hiruma, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba ella así? Tan preocupada por él ¿Por qué lo amaba? ¿era por eso?

—Hiruma-kun yo… en verdad… no se como decir esto…

Definitivamente estaba loca, quería decirle que lo amaba por teléfono ¿para que? La volvería a rechazar, seria inútil, todo lo que intentara seria inútil porque él jamás la había amado, a él solo le importaban las mujeres que pudiera usar pero cuando ella dejara de serle útil él la tiraría como una colilla, como a un perro.

Unas lagrimas amargas comenzaron a caer por sus blancas mejillas e intentó contenerlas, estaba aun al teléfono y no quería que él la oyera. Mamori sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó al otro lado de la línea el famoso pitidito del tiempo del mensaje. Se le había acabado el tiempo, había dejado en el contestador del rubio un mensaje a mitad y encima sin sentido, aunque seguramente lo borraría antes de oírlo.

Se secó las lagrimas y miró la puerta por ultima vez antes de marcharse dirección a su casa, era tarde, muy tarde y seguramente sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ella.

.

.

Hiruma llegó a su casa seguido por Cerberos, no se sentía cómodo, más bien, tenia una sensación de vacío horrible en el pecho. Sólo se había sentido así una vez, sólo cuando perdió a su madre. Era raro para él sentirse así por una mujer que no fuera su madre y además teniendo en cuenta que él fue el que la rechazó.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, una oscuridad absoluta rodeaba al demonio que ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Hiruma se dirigió a su habitación, la luz se colaba por la ventana iluminando cuanto apenas el escritorio y los papeles que estaban encima de él. El chico se acercó lentamente hacia los papeles en los que se había fijado Mamori el día de la borrachera. Eran casi todos documentos de futbol americano y pruebas para extorsionar a uno de los profesores de la universidad.

Al coger uno de los documentos algo resbaló y cayó al suelo, Hiruma maldijo por lo bajo y se agachó para recoger los pequeños papeles que se le habían caído, eran fotos. Unas fotos de segundo año del instituto, no sabia que estaban ahí traspapeladas entre los documentos, se acordaba de que esa maldita enana animadora se las había dado un día, pero después habían desaparecido, en ese momento entendió el porqué, la verdad es que era un poco desordenado, pero no importaba.

Se fijó en las fotos, una foto de todos los Devil Bats juntos , otra de él mismo con el maldito viejo, el maldito gordo y el maldito calvo y otra que le llamó más la atención, no recordaba esa foto, bueno en realidad tampoco recordaba las otras, pero sí recordaba cuando las había hecho esa maldita mocosa. La foto que más le llamó la atención era de su ultimo día en los Devil Bats, una foto bastante graciosa para su gusto aunque como no, escondía una historia detrás.

**Flash Back**

_Era un día normal en Deimon, aunque no tan normal para los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano ya que ese seria el ultimo día que podrían entrenar todos juntos ya que los de segundo tenían prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de actividad fuera del horario escolar. Por lo tanto, hasta la universidad no podrían jugar ningún partido de futbol americano._

_Ese día, después de la practica, hubo una pequeña fiesta, la maldita animadora estaba haciendo fotos a todo el que se encontraba por ahí, alguien (que seguramente no sabia que esa chica con una cámara era más peligrosa que una bomba) le había regalado a la chica una pequeña cámara digital y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llevársela para "tener lindos recuerdos" según ella. _

_Toda esa escena era molesta, había pasteles de todas clases, refrescos, aperitivos y pastelillos de crema (para la maldita manager y el maldito gordo) por lo menos podía tener una conversación más o menos normal con el maldito viejo y el maldito calvo, sin lloros y lamentos sobre su partida del equipo, después de todo no era el fin del mundo, volverían a verse, todos los días además y por si fuera poco, no iban a dejar para siempre el futbol americano, simplemente era un descanso de un año._

_El maldito mono se veía muy triste, lloraba como una magdalena al lado de la maldita come pastelillos y no paraba de beber ese refresco horriblemente dulce que había traído la maldita manager. Definitivamente, ese maldito mono haría lo que fuera para agradarle a esa maldita mujer, después de todo no había nadie más bebiendo de esa cosa tan dulce._

_En un descuido del maldito mono, Kurita le pegó sin querer a su copa y aunque el chico intentó atraparla con una "¡atrapada-max!" Se le resbaló de las manos y le cayó encima al pantalón de Hiruma._

_El demonio se levantó con una de sus armas en mano y apuntaba al maldito mono con cara de odio. Ese maldito mono no tendría puntería para lanzar pero tenia muy buena puntería para tirar bebidas justo en la entrepierna de la gente. _

_Musashi se reía mientras que los demás veían con ojos como platos la inminente ejecución publica de Monta, después de todo había empapado el pantalón del demonio y se notaba que no estaba de buen humor desde que se enteró de lo de la fiesta._

_Hiruma apretó el gatillo pero esa maldita manager había parado todas sus balas con su maldita escoba, siempre se lo había preguntado ¿de que maldito material indestructible estaba hecha esa maldita escoba? Ni siquiera las balas podían con ella, ¿era un nuevo modelo de escoba del gobierno? Seguramente el eslogan de la marca de esa maldita escoba seria alguna cosa como "Limpia hasta las balas con escobal" o algo por el estilo._

_Mientras que intentaba averiguar de que estaba hecha esa jodida escoba, la maldita manager cogió una de las toallas y frente a la atenta mirada de Suzuna que tenia su antena fuera empezó a secar la zona mojada en cuestión._

_Hiruma se quedó mirando a la chica sorprendido ¿se podía saber que hacia esa loca secándole la entrepierna? En teoría esa chica era un angelito, una mente fácilmente traumatizable, una santa, pues bien, ¿Qué hacia secándole ahí precisamente? ¿No tendría que estar avergonzada por lo menos? Y además, ¿No podía frotar más flojo?_

_Hiruma intentó aguantar esa sensación tan extraña que estaba sintiendo en su estomago y se separó rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de esa maldita pervertida desvergonzada. _

_Todos los integrantes del equipo se quedaron sorprendidos por eso, Mamori le estaba secando el pantalón al demonio, pero no la pierna precisamente, le estaba secando una parte que alguien como ella no debía tocar ¿o acaso pensaba en Hiruma como en un niño y no como en una persona del sexo opuesto? Eso era la respuesta más probable._

—_¡Oye! Que se te va a quedar la mancha en el pantalón.—Dijo ella aun con el trapo en la mano._

—_¿Tú en serio no sabes lo que estás tocando maldita pervertida?_

—_¿Tu sabes lo que cuesta quitar una mancha de ese refresco rosa? _

—_Pues dame el trapo, no toques._

—_¿Qué no toque qué? Es una mancha, no me va a comer ¿sabes?_

_Todos los presentes suspiraron, definitivamente esa chica tenia complejo de mamá gallina y lo peor era que estaba siendo así con el demonio y casi todos los presentes (menos los más inocentes) tenían claro que entre esos dos había atracción o algo así y no precisamente una relación manager/capitán como hacían creer a todos._

—_¿Una mancha? ¿A caso sabes lo que hay debajo? ¿o quieres comprobarlo tu misma? Kekeke _

—_¿debajo? _

_La manager miró la mancha con atención y descubrió a lo que se refería soltando un simple "ah, era eso" Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la reacción tan pobre que tenia la manager, habían esperado un grito o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente fue el shock del momento porque poco después, se puso de un color rojo intenso dándole a Hiruma el trapo. _

—_Lo…lo siento… no me había fijado_

—_Ya nos hemos dado cuenta—Dijeron todos los Devil bat al unísono._

—_Claro como jodida mamá gallina no te das cuenta de esas cosas o quizás… si te diste cuenta maldita pervertida kekeke_

—_Fue un accidente yo no…_

—_Seguro maldita manager, yo te creo, aunque no veo por qué debería hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que acabas de sobarme algo personal ¿sabes?_

—_Pero serás…_

_La pelea fue a más, Mamori cogió su escoba y Hiruma sus armas, conseguiría cargarse esa maldita escoba aunque fuera lo último que hiciera esa tarde, lo juraba. Cuando todos pensaban que no había forma de pararlos Suzuna llamó la atención de los dos con un "clic" Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Suzuna con la cámara soltando una frase que se quedaría en su memoria para siempre "no quería acabar esto sin una foto de vuestras peleas de pareja"_

**Fin del flash back **

Hiruma salió de sus recuerdos y se descubrió a sí mismo acariciando la imagen de esa maldita manager con esa estúpida sonrisa de idiota que lo hacia ver ridículo. Dejó la foto donde estaba y con cara enfadada se dirigió hacia el comedor, esa maldita mujer lo hacia ver débil, humano, había llegado a pensar que estaba bien, pero en realidad, ese día la mitad del equipo lo había visto con esa debilidad, celoso y furioso por culpa de ese maldito de Agon.

Hiruma llegó a la mesa y de un golpe lo lanzó todo al suelo. Se sentía igual de furioso que se había sentido cuando vio a ese desgraciado encima de su manager. Quería destrozarlo todo pero paró al oír al perro ladrarle. En verdad esa sensación lo estaba volviendo loco, casi parecía que ese maldito chucho estuviera preocupado por su reacción violenta.

Se sentó en el suelo mirando las cosas que hacia pocos minutos había lanzado al suelo encontrando su teléfono entre ellas, se lo acercó con el pie y lo cogió viendo que todavía funcionaba y que además tenia un mensaje, ni siquiera miró el numero y se lo puso en la oreja pensando que alguno de los jodidos jugadores seguramente necesitaba algo.

Cuando Hiruma oyó al otro lado del teléfono la voz de su maldita manager se quedó helado, completamente congelado y blanco. Pensaba que le había dejado bastante claro a esa maldita mujer que no quería nada con ella, pensaba que le había repetido mil veces que se alejara de él, pensaba que la había partido en pedazos, entonces ¿Por qué tenia un mensaje de ella? Y lo peor ¿Por solo había dicho una palabra?

—_Hiruma-kun yo… en verdad… no se como decir esto…_

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, ¿esa mujer le había dejado un mensaje para quedarse callada? Se oía la respiración irregular de ella a través de la línea pero no se oía nada más, aunque parecía como que su respiración era extraña casi como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración o… aguantando las lagrimas.

Hiruma se derrumbó con eso, odiaba ver a esa mujer llorar y encima todo eso era por su culpa, sabia de buena tinta que con todas esas palabras hirientes le iba a hacer daño pero siempre se repetía lo mismo, que era por su bien.

Después de oír ese mensaje tan confuso, se preocupó, y estuvo a punto de apretarle al botón de llamar pero soltó el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El teléfono salió disparado y volvió a chocar contra el suelo, si ese teléfono se había salvado, entonces tendría que hacerle un altar porque un teléfono normal lanzado a semejante fuerza se habría partido en miles de partes diminutas.

Hiruma apoyó la cabeza en la pared mirando al techo, estaba a oscuras pero sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad hacia rato así que, pudo apreciar el blanco del techo junto con la lámpara oscura que estaba apagada.

Comenzó a recordar partes sueltas de su vida, casi todas relacionadas con esa maldita mujer de ojos azules. Hiruma sonrió, en serio se veía como un estúpido en esos momentos había rechazado a la única mujer que de verdad había amado en toda su vida, pero era mejor así.

La imagen de su padre gritándole en el funeral de su madre se hizo presente en sus recuerdos "Tú demonio, ¡ojala tú hubieras muerto y no ella! ¡siempre destruyes todo lo que tocas!" Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente junto con las de Agon "Corrompes lo que tocas, siempre lo has hecho"

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de esa chica de ojos azules, esa chica que lo enfrentaba pero que decía que lo amaba apareció frente a él. Si para protegerla tenia que alejarse de ella lo haría, siempre había pensado en eso, en que ella estaba en peligro estando junto a él, pero todos los que estaban a su alrededor se lo recordaban, el peligro no era estar junto a él, era él mismo, un demonio que corrompía todo lo que amaba, que lo destruía. Nunca lo había pensado así, la muerte de su madre no había sido culpa suya después de todo aunque cabía esa posibilidad.

Por todos esos pensamientos de culpabilidad se alejó de Mamori, no quería destruirla, no quería hacerle daño, no quería perderla de la misma forma que perdió a su madre y si el precio que tenia que pagar para que ella estuviera a salvo era que él se alejara, lo haría, sin pensarlo dos veces aunque para ello tuviera que sufrir él mismo.

.

.

.

_Bueno y después de 20 años y medio, el capitulo 4, he tardado bastante pero ha sido por culpa de todos los exámenes que he tenido, esto de estar en el último trimestre no es sano, pero bueno…_

_Bien, como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas que dejan comentarios, la verdad es que sin muchos de los comentarios estaría perdida así que ¡muchas gracias! _

_Pienso que tardaré otra semana en subir el siguiente capitulo pero no lo sé con seguridad._

_Y ahora vuelvo a mi cueva a estudiar, ¡que penita! Esta ha sido una visita corta._

_¡Espero que les guste! _

_**Rei-sama18**_


	5. Borrachera

**-Alcohol-**

**Capítulo 5:**

_Por todos esos pensamientos de culpabilidad se alejó de Mamori, no quería destruirla, no quería hacerle daño, no quería perderla de la misma forma que perdió a su madre y si el precio que tenia que pagar para que ella estuviera a salvo era que él se alejara, lo haría, sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque para ello tuviera que sufrir él mismo._

Mamori llegó a su casa cansada, con unas ganas horribles de tumbarse a descansar, dejó sus llaves encima de la mesa del recibidor y se quitó los zapatos esperando, con miedo, a que su padre saliera del cuarto preguntándole por qué llegaba a esas horas a casa. En realidad no era tan tarde, seguramente serian las 10 o 11 de la noche, pero no había ido a cenar y ni siquiera había llamado, por ello, se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo una completa irresponsable con los años.

Oyó un ruido de pisadas detrás de ella y sentada en el suelo, se giró un poco para observar de quién se trataba. Su madre la observaba desde el pasillo, con una sonrisa tranquila y dulce en los labios, seguramente sabia que se encontraba mal, que no estaba muy feliz y que algo le había pasado, estaba completamente segura de eso, las madres tenían ese sexto sentido que le fascinaba, ese sexto sentido que les decía como estaban sus hijos en cada momento.

La señora Anezaki se acercó a su hija y se sentó con ella en el suelo, le acarició la cara dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso calido y dulce en la frente. Sabia que su hija estaba sufriendo, simplemente lo sabia, no estaba muy segura de cómo, pero no importaba, porque lo único importante en ese momento era la chica que se hacia un ovillo entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, tranquila, todo está bien—Dijo la madre de la chica abrazándola de forma protectora.

Mamori comenzó a llorar. Intentó aguantar las lagrimas pero no podía, estaba muy dolida y era horrible lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se sentía bien entre los brazos de su madre, segura para poder llorar tranquila sin que nadie la interrumpiera o le gritara.

Estuvo llorando durante un rato y cuando estuvo satisfecha paró. Se separó un poco de los brazos protectores de su madre y la miró a los ojos, sufría lo mismo que ella o puede que más al verla sufrir de esa manera, después de todo, su madre le había confesado hacia tiempo que el dolor de un hijo siempre dolía más que el propio dolor.

—¿Estás más tranquila?—Mamori asintió—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado exactamente con Hiruma-kun? Tranquila, tu padre está en Londres trabajando.

—¿Co…cómo sabes que es por Hiruma-kun?—Dijo la chica muy sorprendida— _Aunque solo es una pequeña parte de lo que me pasa—_Pensó

—Sé distinguir el mal de amores del dolor físico ¿sabes? ¿En verdad piensas que tu padre acabó conmigo a la primera? Cuéntame lo que te pasa, y todo, no te dejes nada por el camino que te conozco.

Mamori no estaba muy convencida, sabia que en ese momento su madre era la única persona en la que podía confiar pero había algo que la paraba a la hora de decirle todo, tal vez podía omitir cierta información aunque los ojos de su madre eran serios, jamás la había visto así, esa mujer siempre había sido una persona muy feliz, decía tener la vida que quería, era dulce, honesta y positiva, pero nunca le había visto esos ojos tan serios y expectantes. Era como si su madre se hubiera convertido en una especie de confesora madura y confiable y no se pudo resistir a ella.

Mamori le contó todo lo que había pasado ese día, desde la práctica hasta la _casi_ violación de Agon, incluso le había contado que Hiruma había llegado a tiempo para salvarla y los dos hombres se habían liado a puñetazo limpio.

Su madre no podía cerrar los ojos de lo impactada que estaba, ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiera pasado en un solo día? Casi parecía que su hija le estaba relatando el ultimo capítulo de su drama favorito o el último grito en novela trágica con violación incluida, aunque el héroe (como le gustaba llamarlo) había llegado antes de que se produjera tal atrocidad. Le daba las gracias una y mil veces a Hiruma por haber parado semejante catástrofe, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora su hija y ella estarían lamentándose.

Siguió escuchando el relato de su hija, la discusión con ese chico era extraña, no entendía muy bien el asunto y además estaba distraída, todo lo que le estaba contado su hija se veía complicado y sin sentido, casi como si fuera improvisando sobre la marcha.

—Entonces… Hiruma-kun se peleó contigo y te dijo que no te quería ¿no?—Mamori se hizo un ovillo de nuevo y abrazó sus piernas asintiendo.

—Yo… Yo no lo entiendo… sus ojos estaban tan… tristes cuando decía esas palabras ¿es mi imaginación? ¿tan desesperada estoy? Yo… estoy confundida.

La madre de Mamori sonrió de forma dulce a su hija y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. La mujer comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su hija con mucho cariño hasta que vio que la chica se tranquilizó y se levantó para poder mirarla desde arriba.

—Pienso que sólo tú puedes obtener tus propias respuestas, si piensas en los momentos que has pasado con ese chico, tal vez puedas sacar algo en claro.

—No lo entiendo.

—Ya lo entenderás, por cierto, una persona que no siente nada por otra… ¿la ayudaría en un momento critico? ¿Diría esas palabras de pura rabia? Piénsalo.

La madre de Mamori fue desapareciendo por las escaleras seguida por la mirada de su hija. No entendía muy bien lo que le había dicho su madre, si en verdad la iba a ayudar ¿no podía ser más clara?

Mamori se fue hacia su cuarto y cuando ya estuvo en el interior se tumbó encima de la cama, según lo que había dicho su madre tenia que pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Hiruma, aunque si se ponía a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con él desde el principio, no acabaría nunca.

En verdad había pasado muchas cosas a su lado, por su culpa había entrado en el comité disciplinario y en los Devil Bats. Gracias a él había comenzado a amar el futbol americano, a respetar las decisiones de Sena y a tomarse la vida de forma más relajada, aunque no todo era bueno. Sí, gracias a él se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero también, para su desgracia, se había interesado en él de forma romántica, se había enamorado de un demonio y eso era lo más peligroso que podía haber hecho.

Él no la amaba, se había acostado con ella por puro capricho o por pasar un buen rato. Se había aprovechado de dos momentos de debilidad para usarla, y luego la había humillado con su desprecio, era horrible solo pensarlo aunque ¿Por qué parecía tan a gusto con ella antes de la pelea con Agon?

No sólo la había salvado una vez, lo había hecho varias veces: cuando se puso delante de ella para protegerla el día que Gaou iba a destrozar a todos los espectadores, cuando la salvó (según Ako) en el Pub, hasta la acababa de salvar hacia unas horas de las garras de Agon. Entonces, eso significaba que por lo menos la respetaba y le tenia, al menos, una pizca de cariño ¿o no?

Mamori cada vez estaba más confundida, lo que le había dicho su madre no ayudaba para nada, en vez de ayudar, le estaba mezclando más las ideas, había llegado a su casa con la idea firme de que Hiruma era un demonio sin corazón que se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento, sentía como si Hiruma pudiera estar, realmente, comenzando a sentir algo fuerte por ella, una total locura, no podía casi ni pensarlo, la idea de Hiruma enamorado de ella le encantaba pero era tan irreal y loco como un elefante bailando con un tutú en el polo norte.

—Me encantan tus consejos mamá, me lo aclaran todo—Dijo en voz baja para ella misma.

La chica cogió uno de los cojines de su cama y se lo puso en la cara para poder soltar un pequeño grito "desestresante" sin que la oyera su madre. Sus ideas no estaban muy claras pero algo la sacó en un segundo de sus pensamientos.

Mamori se separó el cojín de la cara y lo observó. El olor que venia de ese cojín ¿Dónde lo había olido antes? Volvió a aspirar el aroma del cojín cerrando los ojos y se separó de él cuando reconoció el olor.

El olor de la menta y la pólvora se mezclaba con el olor de su ambientador de vainilla, pero aun así, estaba segura de que reconocía ese olor, Hiruma. ¿Cómo no había reconocido antes ese olor tan característico? En serio era una autentica despistada, ninguna persona a parte de ese demonio loco podría oler de esa manera.

La chica de ojos azules dejo el cojín a su lado y se giró en sentido contrario, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, tenia sueño, estaba cansada , agotada, casi extenuada, el forcejeo con Agon la había agotado y no tenia más ganas de confundirse por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que creía que sentía Hiruma, así que, simplemente lo dejó por imposible y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Horas después, el teléfono de Mamori comenzó a sonar. La chica, aun medio adormilada, bajó de la cama para buscar su teléfono, que no tenia que andar muy lejos, el sonido se oía lejano, pero era tan tarde que todos los sonidos a su alrededor se amplificaban de forma sorprendente.

Cuando logró localizar el teléfono en el interior de su bolso, intentó bajarle el volumen para no despertar a su madre, tenia que acostumbrarse a apagar su teléfono cuando se fuera a la cama porque sino, acabaría por despertar a alguien algún día.

Mamori miró el nombre de la persona que llamaba y se quedó impactada por lo que leía, era imposible, Hiruma la estaba llamando después de haberla rechazado hacia unas horas. La chica llegó a pensar en colgarle pero algo se lo impedía, simplemente no le cogería, si quería algo importante seguramente dejaría un mensaje.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y Mamori suspiró aliviada. Así estaba mejor, no quería hablar con él en ese momento, estaba mucho más segura en su casa y además, dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado la ayudaría a la hora de enfrentarse a él, tenia que hacerlo en unas horas, para ser más exactos, en el partido del domingo.

El ruido del teléfono volvió a sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos. Hiruma había vuelto a llamar, tal vez era alguna cosa importante porque ese chico era de las personas que no hacían las cosas dos veces o esperaban a alguien y menos si ese alguien era una mujer.

La chica descolgó el teléfono y lo colocó lentamente en su oreja, su corazón latía muy rápido, sus manos sudaban y comenzaba a salivar más de la cuenta. Todo ello eran claros síntomas del nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa pero nunca le había pasado por descolgar un simple teléfono.

—Hiruma-kun ¿pasa algo?

—_Al fin te encuentro maldita manager, baja._

—¿Que baje? ¿Qué baje a dónde?

—_Tú baja._

El sonido molesto de los pitidos del teléfono se empezó a escuchar por la línea telefónica, le había colgado, Hiruma le había colgado y encima había dicho unas cosas muy raras, tal vez demasiado raras. "Tú baja" había dicho el rubio, pero… ¿Baja a dónde?

La chica salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, suponía que el "baja" se refería a la planta baja, para ser más exactos a la puerta, aunque dicho de esa manera tan extraña, podía dar pie a confusión. Mamori abrió la puerta pero nadie estaba fuera, salió un poco y cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo, lo vio.

Hiruma tenia el semblante despistado, miraba al cielo y estaba apoyado en la pared. Llevaba una chaqueta de piel sintética roja y negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azules claros y rotos. La verdad es que el contraste entre el color oscuro de la chaqueta y el color claro de los pantalones le daba un punto de atractivo al chico.

El rubio se fijó en la presencia que se había hecho presente a su lado y comenzó a mirar a la chica con un rostro serio acompañado de una gélida mirada de ojos esmeralda. En ese momento Mamori sí estaba perdida, no tenia ni idea de por qué la miraba así, pero lo peor era que se estaba acercando a ella demasiado.

Cuando Hiruma tuvo a la chica de frente, la agarró del mentón y acercó el rostro al de ella. Simplemente la observaba como si intentara descifrar algo. Se comportaba de forma extraña, no estaba como siempre, era raro verlo así y ese olor que desprendía, era diferente al de todos los días, pero no sabia que era. Había un olor extraño mezclándose con el de la menta y la pólvora, algo que no reconocía, un olor fuerte que se le hacia familiar pero que no relacionaba en ese momento con nada.

—Ummmmm…

Una especie de gruñido salió de la garganta del chico haciendo que Mamori lo mirara a los ojos, no tenia idea de lo que pensaba, parecía estar intentando descifrar un rompecabezas o un problema de física avanzada complicadísimo, aunque conociendo a Hiruma, esos problemas no ocuparían más de dos minutos de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, lo que quisiera averiguar en su rostro le estaba llevando mucho más tiempo.

De repente, el chico se separó de ella y se sentó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, era como si estuviera cansado y le pesara hasta la cabeza, cosa también inquietante ya que, de buena tinta sabia, que ese chico haría todo lo que pudiera para no mostrar ni su cansancio ni su debilidad a los demás.

—Hiruma-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?—Dijo Mamori acercándose a él

—No puedo… no puedo olvidar ¿Por qué?

La chica se quedó parada durante unos segundos mirándolo. Ese chico había dicho algo raro, aunque esa situación en sí lo era, ¿qué era lo que no podía olvidar? ¿Por qué había ido a su casa sólo para quedarse mirando?

—Tú, ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Dímelo!—Dijo Hiruma alzando un poco la voz.

En un segundo la situación cambió por completo, Hiruma estaba levantado y acorralaba a Mamori de la misma manera que en el club, se acercó a ella y la besó de la forma más salvaje que recordaba, dejando a Mamori preocupada y confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, lo que en verdad preocupaba a la chica era el olor que desprendía Hiruma. Ese olor era de un tipo de alcohol fuerte que bebía su abuelo, no se acordaba de su nombre pero cuando lo había sentido en su propia boca se había dado cuenta de que ese olor fuerte era el mismo que desprendía su abuelo los días de fiesta. En conclusión, Hiruma estaba completamente borracho.

—¿Estás borracho? No sé que piensas que te he hecho pero yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada a nadie.

—Te equivocas, me has hecho algo por eso…¡por eso no puedo olvidarte maldita mujer!, siempre me traes problemas ¡desde Deimon!, eres horrible.

Hiruma sonaba como un niño consentido que había perdido un juguete o que le recriminaba a su madre por haberle hecho para cenar las verduras que más odiaba. Aunque Mamori ni siquiera había escuchado lo ultimo, simplemente había oído la primera parte, justo hasta la palabra olvidar, a partir de ahí daba igual lo que dijera el rubio, ella no lo oía.

—Me voy jodida manager

El chico se giró para irse hacia su casa pero fue parado por una mano femenina y suave. Esa maldita mujer lo miraba con esos ojos azules preocupados y mordiéndose esos jodidos labios que lo volvían completamente loco.

—Estás borracho, quédate aquí.

—No quiero.

—¿Tienes cinco años? Si te digo que estás borracho y te quedas, es porque te quedas y no se hable más.

Mamori se quedó parada un momento, había dicho una frase que le sonaba de algo "_¿tienes cinco años?" _esa frase la relacionaba con Hiruma, en algún momento se la había dicho pero no recordaba muy bien cuando, el recuerdo del momento en el que él dijo esa oración estaba algo borroso.

—Me quedaré con una condición—Hiruma sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—A ver, ¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Mamori poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Que… bueno…—Se puso algo sonrojado—Me dejes… dormir contigo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Hiruma tan lindo y sonrojado, se veía tan atractivo y cuco, casi como un cachorro abandonado, un momento, ¿ese chico le acababa de pedir que se acostara con él con esa cara tan linda e inocente? Mamori casi cae al suelo del impacto, definitivamente ese chico estaba loco, no tenia remedio y borracho podía llegar a ser un autentico peligro.

—Tú… tú… ¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? ¿Co….como me voy a acostar contigo? ¡bestia! ¡animal! ¡cochino!

—Yo no te he pedido que… te acostaras conmigo de la manera que tú piensas, te he pedido que duermas conmigo ¿ves la diferencia?

La chica se paró un poco y intento asimilar las dos palabras soltando un simple "ah, claro". Si era sólo dormir junto a él en la misma cama no había problema, mentira. Había muchos problemas, el principal dilema era que sabia que no podría dormir tranquilamente con un hombre borracho al lado y menos si era el rubio porque conociéndose, ni siquiera podría relajarse, estaría demasiado nerviosa y perturbada por la presencia de ese hombre que amaba durmiendo a su lado. Aunque por otro lado estaba el tema de Hiruma caminando borracho y solo por las calles ¿y si le pasaba algo de camino a casa? Nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Es…está bien pero sólo dormir ¿entendido?

Estaba tan preocupada por dejar al rubio borracho ir solo a su casa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los ojos que la miraban desde el pasillo, su madre miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, era divertido ver a esa niña inocente perder los nervios de una manera tan fácil solo por una pregunta inocente de un chico borracho como lo era Hiruma entonces.

Mamori miró al chico, quien sonreía felizmente a Mamori con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, una sonrisa sincera y pura, palabras que no pegaban con su demonio. Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabia si era por los efectos del alcohol o porque en realidad estaba avergonzado de verdad, se veía tan lindo que cuando oyó la risa de su madre, ésta ya estaba justo al lado de ellos.

—Vaya, Hiruma-kun es del tipo "adorable" cuando está borracho ¿no?

—¿Mamá? ¿estabas ahí todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, se podría decir que llegué en el momento "te he pedido que duermas conmigo" —Intentó imitar la voz del chico sin éxito alguno—Dios, mejor entrad en casa, sólo vais a conseguir despertar a los vecinos.

—Tú… ¿lo dejas entrar tan fácilmente? ¿dejas que duerma conmigo y lo ves normal?—Dijo Mamori escandalizada.

—Según Hiruma-kun solo es dormir, ¿Qué daño puede hacer que este adorable borracho te use de oso de felpa? Si se da un baño frío antes, mejor todavía, así se despeja un poco y vuelve a ser el demonio de siempre. Vamos Mamori, deja que entre y dale una toalla.

—Pe…pero

—Anezaki Mamori, haz lo que te digo.

Cuando los dos entraron, la señora Anezaki se quedó tranquila, según había podido observar, Hiruma se volvía totalmente inofensivo con el alcohol, aunque todavía se preguntaba si el motivo de la borrachera que traía era su hija o si solo había sido una mera coincidencia, aunque le daba en la nariz, que ese chico estaba sufriendo lo mismo que Mamori, sin embargo, no entendía el porqué de su fijación por intentar separarse de ella, era raro.

Después de darle a Hiruma la toalla como le había pedido su madre, Mamori entró al baño para llenar la bañera con agua templada, su madre le había dicho que era mejor despejar a Hiruma con agua fría pero tal vez era demasiado para él, así que decidió que lo mejor para su salud era ponerle el agua templada pero tirando a fría, así él no se resfriaría.

Un sonido de pisadas se oyó justo detrás de ella precedido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Mamori se giró para ver si era su madre la que entraba pero se sorprendió al ver al rubio de pie justo detrás de ella con la vista fija en el agua.

En un segundo y medio, el chico comenzó a quitarse la camiseta negra que llevaba dejando a Mamori totalmente confundida y sonrojada. Aunque lo peor vino luego, cuando el chico comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del pantalón lentamente.

Mamori se levantó y yendo directamente hacia él, le cogió los brazos para que no siguiera. Según su madre ese chico era el típico borracho "adorable" pero ella lo veía como el típico borracho "inteligente" persona que gracias a su gran inteligencia sabia el momento perfecto para conseguir lo que quería y si lo que planeaba Hiruma era que su corazón se le saliera por la boca, en unos cuantos segundos más, lo habría conseguido.

—Pe… pero ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Dijo Mamori al borde del desmayo—Sigo aquí ¿sabes? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

—Pero tengo sueño maldita manager, así que quiero acabar con esto pronto.

—Pues te esperas a que salga.

—¿Y si no quiero que salgas?

Mamori cerró los ojos, tenia que aguantar, era el alcohol, no lo decía en serio, el verdadero Hiruma la habría mandado a paseo desde hacia media hora. Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse justo con unos ojos verdes expectantes.

—¿Y si te bañas conmigo? No te voy a hacer nada

—Es…esto… yo… Te dejaré la toalla aquí y la ropa limpia está en el otro lado—No pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate así que se giró.

—¿Me ignoras? ¿Me odias verdad? Por todo lo que te dije. Yo me odiaría ¿sabes?

Mamori se volvió a girar para ver a Hiruma a los ojos, estaba abatido, triste, desolado, tenia un semblante tan triste que hasta parecía mentira ¿se podría creer en un borracho? Tal vez era cierto lo de que los borrachos decían siempre la verdad aunque, si eso era así, si sus sentimientos eran esos, ella tenia razón con lo de sus ojos, él estaba triste mientras decía esas palabras tan hirientes, no quería decírselas, en realidad no las sentía.

—Yo… yo no te odio Hiruma-kun, es sólo que… bueno… me da ver…

Mamori se quedó parada al sentir unas manos masculinas subir por su camiseta intentando quitársela, nunca se había sentido tan furiosa, ese chico borracho estaba aprovechando el momento para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡suelta!

—Pero… ¿no acabas de decirme que no me odias? Pues entonces, no hay motivos para que no te puedas bañar conmigo ¿no?

Mamori se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos ¿Cómo podía decir de forma tan natural esas cosas? No, natural no era la palabra, se veía tan lindo con esa sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, casi como un niño pequeño. Mamori negó con la cabeza y recapacitó. No podía caer ante él. Él no era un niño, tenia la misma edad que ella y no podía caer en su trampa sólo porque ese día se estuviera comportando de esa forma tan dulce.

La chica consiguió salir de su agarre y salió tranquilamente por la puerta para ponerse su pijama, estaba segura de que esa noche iba a ser dura y muy larga, tal vez demasiado larga.

.

.

Después de un rato, ya con el pijama puesto, se empezó a preocupar, Hiruma tardaba demasiado, ¿estaba bien dejarlo solo y borracho en la bañera? Aunque no sabia como hacer para entrar sin ver nada, ella no quería verlo pero es que tardaba tanto que se estaba empezando a preocupar.

La madre de Mamori miró como su hija salía apurada de su cuarto y la paró preguntándole que era lo que ocurría exactamente, Mamori le explicó pero la señora simplemente empezó a reírse de su hija, era tan linda e inocente que no podía ni creer que ya fuera mayor. Cuando la señora Anezaki levantó la vista, sonrió, la verdad tenia una buena vista desde donde estaba, pero sabia que si no avisaba a su hija luego ésta se enfadaría con ella.

—Mira, por ahí va tu caballero andante, aunque le falta la armadura—La mujer comenzó a reír señalándole a la chica el final del pasillo.

Mamori se giró y justo cuando lo hizo, un chico de cabello rubio empapado se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola. Mamori comenzó a balbucear sin entender muy bien el porqué del abrazo tan calido que le daba el chico, aunque cuando correspondió el abrazo se dio cuenta de algo que no tenia que ser así.

En un segundo, Mamori se separó del chico mirándolo de arriba a bajo, estaba aun mojado, las gotas resbalaban por todo su cuerpo pero él solo llevaba puesta la toalla que le había dado. Iba sólo con una toalla por su casa. Ahora entendía porque su "caballero andante" no llevaba la armadura puesta.

—¿Por qué no llevas a ropa que te he dado antes?—Preguntó la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tenía calor, así que no me la he puesto—Respondió él con una sonrisa y con ese sonrojo en las mejillas.

—No, si mi hija también tiene calor, pero no sé por qué, ha sido justo ahora.

—Ma…mamá ¡a tu cuarto sin rechistar!

—¿Mi hija castigándome? Que divertido, pero… ¿no me puedo quedar a mirar un poco más? ten en cuenta que no veo chicos así todos los días…

—Mamá…

—Está bien, está bien, me voy, pero no me mates, que hija más egoísta, ni una miradita.

Mamori suspiró, en verdad su madre aunque intentara negarlo era una autentica pervertida o eso, o le encantaba molestarla, que era lo más seguro.

Cuando la chica consiguió que Hiruma se calmara y entrara en su cuarto tranquilamente, fue al baño a por la ropa que le había dado para dormir, pero todo era para que no se paseara por la casa en toalla, cuando volvió se encontró con la toalla de Hiruma en el suelo, pero sin Hiruma por ningún lado.

—¿Hi…Hiruma-kun? ¿Dónde…?

Antes de acabar la frase alguien la abrazó por detrás soltando un ligero "sorpresa" en voz baja y justo en su oído, la verdad es que se sentía bien estar entre los brazos de Hiruma pero… si no llevaba la toalla… estaba… significaba que estaba… ¿desnudo? ¡¿desnudo abrazándola?

—¡sueta! ¡quita ! ¡suelta!

Mamori se escandalizó y se aparto lo más rápido que pudo de allí, acababa de abrazarla tan feliz y completamente desnudo, ese chico no tenia vergüenza y sus locuras de borracho parecían no tener fin. Si acababa viva después de todos los vuelcos de corazón que le había dado en tiempo record, seguramente ya seria inmune a todo tipo de hombre, definitivamente.

—Ponte la ropa.

—Ya.

Mamori se giró y lo miró ¿ya? Había dicho ya, estaba segura, entonces… ¿Por qué seguía desnudo? No llevaba nada, no, lo peor ¿Por qué no se había girado ella cuando lo había visto de arriba a bajo? La verdad era que el chico pese a sus características demoníacas no dejaba de ser atractivo, su torso bien formado tenia todos los músculos bien marcados y aunque todavía estaba delgado juraría que había ganado masa muscular desde Deimon, estaba espectacular, y esa piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol de los entrenamientos lo hacia ver magnifico, era tan atractivo… ¿Por qué aun seguía mirando? No, ¿Por qué había bajado la mirada justo a esa zona prohibida hacia un segundo? Ese chico la había convertido en una pervertida, una autentica pervertida Apartó la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a hablar.

—Po…ponte la ropa, por favor.

—Si me das un beso me la pongo, si no, no—Lo dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Haré lo que quieras pero primero ponte la ropa, por dios—Estaba volviéndose loca.

Fue dicho y hecho, el chico se puso la ropa rápidamente y después se fue directo hacia ella a "recoger" lo que le había prometido la castaña. Ella se esperaba uno de los besos de Hiruma, como el que le había dado en la puerta, pero lo que se encontró fue un beso delicado, lleno de ternura, un beso que no era como los demás, sino con más sentimiento que otra cosa.

Hiruma se fue directo hacia la cama y se metió en ella para dormir, sin embargo, Mamori seguía dándole a la cabeza. Estaba confundida, lo que Hiruma le había dicho y la forma en la que se estaba comportando en ese momento, no casaban, tal vez eso era lo que sentía de verdad, había por lo menos una posibilidad para que en verdad fuera lo que él sentía as que, decidió cortar por lo sano, tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos en ese momento y sabia que lo que se le había presentado esa noche era una oportunidad perfecta. Los borrachos no mentían.

—Hiruma-kun… ¿Por qué me dijiste esas palabras esta tarde?

—¿El qué?

Abrió los ojos para mirarla encontrándose con unos ojos azules tristes, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se entristeció así, pero estaba seguro que era por lo que le había dicho, las palabras hirientes que salieron por su boca esa misma tarde.

—Yo… no quiero hacerte daño—Dijo Hiruma incorporándose un poco en la cama.

—¿Es verdad que no me quieres? Y… si no quieres hacerme daño ¿Por qué me rechazas?

—No, no es eso yo… simplemente no quiero destruir lo único que me importa.

—¿A que te refieres?—Mamori se puso roja—¿Lo único que te importa?

—No quiero destruirte, no quiero hacerte daño, porque en verdad me… me gusta estar contigo Mamori.

Hiruma la acercó hacia él para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura y la besó de la misma forma que antes, de forma tierna y dulce. Mamori estaba en la gloria, lo que le había dicho significaba que la quería, además, era la primera vez que la llamaba Mamori y no maldita manager, y aunque el momento en si, con Hiruma borracho y sin saber lo que decía, no era el más propicio para sentirse feliz, estaba muy contenta porque después de todo, sí la amaba.

Hiruma se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y Mamori aun roja como un tomate se metió con él. El rubio la abrazó y dijo una cosa que desconcertó un poco a Mamori algo sobre dormir con un oso de peluche, pero no importaba, estaba en la gloria, feliz de estar con la persona que amaba y esperaba que se siguiera comportando así un rato más. Estaba claro que el Hiruma normal le gustaba más, pero el Hiruma borracho era tan lindo y tan honesto con sus sentimientos que por un momento llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que a su demonio se le pegara algo de él, no mucho pero con un 10% se quedaba satisfecha.

—Mamori…

—¿Si?

—Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

Mamori se incorporó un poco para mirarlo, quería decir algo pero cuando se digno a hablar ya era demasiado tarde, su "pequeño" demonio borracho se había dormido profundamente. Estaba feliz, ese chico le había confesado que sí la quería, era como estar soñando, se llegó a preguntar si aun seguía dormida, si todo eso era un sueño, pero no, era la realidad y en verdad ese demonio honesto se había confesado, no como lo había imaginado en un principio, pero con eso bastaba, para ella, bastaba sólo con eso.

—Yo también te quiero, pero eres un maldito demonio egoísta—Mamori lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa—Idiota.

Mamori le dio un pequeño beso al "demonio durmiente" en el cuello esperando con todas sus fuerzas no despertarlo e intentó unirse a él en su idea de dormir, aunque con la felicidad que desprendía en ese momento no sabia si podría hacerlo. Amaba a ese demonio pero saber que él también lo hacia era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Mamori lo abrazó más y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Hiruma notando como uno de los brazos del chico la acercaba más hacia él. Definitivamente no podría dormir, pero tampoco importaba con tal de estar con su amado demonio.

.

.

_Bueno, aunque parezca mentira y casi imposible de creer, aquí está el capítulo 5, después de 100 años de espera._

_La verdad es que no me gusta mucho como me ha salido este capítulo, me parece que Hiruma no es Hiruma pero bueno… supongo que es difícil imaginar a un Hiruma borracho._

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero es que estando en la recta final y a punto de acabar el curso, es un poco difícil compaginar mis estudios con la historia, juro por lo más sagrado que intento sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras pero que el tiempo no sale._

_Muchas gracias a todas las que se molestan en leer la historia, la verdad es que me da ánimos para escribir y para seguir intentando sacar tiempo de donde no sale._

_¡Gracias chicas! (y chicos aparte de Cordy si los hay) _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Rei sama18**_


	6. Partido

**-Alcohol-**

**Capítulo 6:**

_Mamori le dio un pequeño beso al "demonio durmiente" en el cuello esperando con todas sus fuerzas no despertarlo e intentó unirse a él en su idea de dormir, aunque con la felicidad que desprendía en ese momento no sabia si podría hacerlo. Amaba a ese demonio, pero saber que él también lo hacia era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Mamori lo abrazó más y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Hiruma notando como uno de los brazos del chico la acercaba más hacia él. Definitivamente no podría dormir, pero tampoco importaba con tal de estar con su amado demonio. _

La luz del Sol se colaba por una de las rendijas mal cerradas de la persiana. sólo se colaba por ella un pequeño hilo de luz, pero ese pequeño resplandor era suficiente para hacer que el rubio despertara poco a poco. Odiaba que la luz le diera directa en la cara cuando dormía, por ello, había mandado a hacer sus persianas automáticas, todo para que estuvieran siempre bien cerradas y la luz no pudiera entrar mientras dormía, así que, no entendía por qué ese día le había dado por entrar a la maldita luz.

—Joder, esta maldita luz va a matarme.

Hiruma abrió un poco los ojos, era lo peor que podía haber hecho, pensaba que se iba a quedar ciego. No entendía como un hilo de luz podía molestar tanto y no solo le molestaba eso, se sentía raro, le dolía la cabeza y notaba la boca acartonada, seguramente debido a la botella de ese alcohol extraño que se había bebido la noche anterior. Tal vez había sido demasiado beberse una botella como esa él solo.

Hiruma comenzó a notar que había algo pesado en su pecho, al principio no lo había notado pero después, se había dado cuenta de que había algo extraño apoyado ahí. El rubio se puso la mano frente a los ojos para taparse ese molesto hilo de luz y poder ver lo que le estaba agobiando, pero deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda—Se repitió el chico una y otra vez.

Estaba durmiendo con una mujer, eso si que no se lo esperaba, a saber quién era la maldita loca con la que estaba. No veía su cara, sólo veía la cabeza de la chica apoyada en su pecho y ese jodido y molesto resplandor. Se había acostado con una mujer una noche de borrachera y sin saber exactamente quién podía ser.

Hiruma levantó las sabanas un poco y miró a ver si seguía vestido o en verdad se había acostado con esa mujer. Suspiró. Parecía que todo estaba en su sitio, aunque era raro que durmiera con la camiseta puesta, siempre se la quitaba.

La mujer a su lado comenzó a moverse y se cambió de lado, soltándolo y quitándole la cabeza del pecho. Hiruma dio gracias al cielo, era la primera vez que lo hacia en toda su vida, pero en ese momento había que darlas. Se iría de allí lo más rápido que pudiera esperando que esa chica no se despertara.

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta en silencio, buscando su ropa por la habitación, ese sitio le sonaba de algo, parecía que había estado antes allí pero era imposible, nunca había estado en el cuarto de una mujer, solamente había estado una vez en el cuarto de la maldita manager.

La chica comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Hiruma se giró para ver si la susodicha se había despertado. Cuando la miró se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de chocarse con el escritorio como había hecho Mamori el día que llegaron sus padres.

—¿La maldita… manager? Pero… ¿Cómo…?

El ruido de las sabanas lo volvió a desconcentrar, era mejor salir de allí rápido y sin hacer ruido, porque esa maldita mujer podría despertarse en cualquier momento. Hiruma salió del cuarto en silencio y mirando por todas partes para ver si su ropa estaba tirada por algún lugar de la casa. En medio de su búsqueda, una voz suave y dulce lo sorprendió.

—¿Hiruma-kun? ¿ya estás despierto? ¡que madrugador!—Exclamó una voz femenina.

El chico miró a la mujer que hablaba, lo habían pillado en plena búsqueda de su ropa, no tenia muchas ganas de entablar conversación con la madre de la maldita manager, y menos, de darle explicaciones del porqué estaba allí, aunque tampoco podía dárselas, ya que él tampoco tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba en verdad.

—¿Todavía no se ha levantado mi hija? —Dijo la mujer mirando hacia la puerta—Es raro, normalmente se levanta bastante pronto aunque bueno… igual no ha dormido bien…

Hiruma miró a la mujer, no sabia a lo que se refería con lo de no dormir bien, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente esa noche? Estaba confundido, era la primera vez en su vida que no controlaba la situación, la primera vez que no tenia la respuesta a una pregunta que se formulaba él mismo. Definitivamente el alcohol era horrible, en ese momento empezó a comprender lo que sintió Mamori el día que se vio desorientada y confundida dentro de su cama, la verdad, no era muy agradable encontrarse de esa manera en una casa ajena.

—Te ves preocupado… no te acuerdas de nada ¿o sí?

—No—Dijo algo seco.

—Me lo imaginaba, con lo borracho que venias ayer me extraña que te acuerdes de algo, pero no pasa nada, sigo de tu lado—Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja como si quisiera mantenerlo entre ellos dos.

—Oye maldita vieja, deja de jugar conmigo ¿bien? No entiendo nada, no me acuerdo de lo que hice o como llegue al cuarto de la maldita manager.

—Ya lo sabía, deberías darle las gracias a Mamori por dejarte dormir con ella—La mujer miró al chico, sabía lo que le pasaba—No pasó nada de lo que piensas—Suspiró

—¿Qué?—Dijo él sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—Sólo dormiste junto a ella, no le hiciste nada. ¿Es por eso por lo que estás preocupado?

Hiruma se relajó, si no había pasado nada era mucho mejor, no quería forzarla a hacer nada y mucho menos borracho, si no lo había hecho cuando estaba sobrio aun se negaba más a hacerlo con una borrachera como la que llevaba encima. No sabia que le había dicho esa noche a su maldita manager pero esperaba no haberle dicho algo que la pudiera dañar más de lo que había hecho ya.

—Pareces un demonio pero en verdad te preocupas por Mamori ¿o no?—Suspiró de forma sonora—Los jóvenes enamorados son tan torpes…

—Yo no estoy enamorado maldita vieja, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas.

—Dios, que inocente, puedes engañar a todo el mundo con esa cara de demonio, pero tus ojos te delatan, en serio no sabes como la miras… hasta un bebé se daría cuenta de que te gusta.

—Tonterías, a mi…

—A ti te gusta ella y no se hable más—Le cortó

Hiruma estaba sorprendido. Esa maldita vieja acababa de cortarle, nadie nunca se había atrevido a cortarle mientras hablaba, era una señora bastante interesante y también bastante loca.

—¿Quieres desayunar ya o te esperas a Mamori?

—No yo… mejor me voy a casa—No sabia que contestarle, esa mujer era rara.

—Me parece que no, si no quieres irte a casa en pijama te quedas a desayunar—Vio la cara de confusión de Hiruma y se lo explicó—Te he escondido la ropa, si te vas desayunado te la devuelvo ¿si?

La mujer caminó hacia la cocina mirando para atrás con cara divertida, sabia que la seguiría, por todo lo que le había contado su hija estaba segura de que nunca nadie a parte de Mamori le había plantado cara, era tan divertido… estaba pensando en llevarse a Hiruma y Mamori a casa de su suegra la próxima vez, así, estaba segura de que su suegra y ella se lo pasarían en grande burlándose de esos dos.

Tenia que hacer tiempo hasta que su hija se levantara, quería que Hiruma y su hija hablaran de sus sentimientos y así poder ver una novela en vivo y en directo, pero Mamori se estaba retrasando.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

—Un café solo estará bien—Vio a la madre de Mamori ir a por el azúcar—Sin azúcar

—¿Sin azúcar?—El chico asintió—Definitivamente eres lo contrario a Mamori, que divertido…

—Oye maldita vieja, ¿todo te parece divertido?

—No, pero veros a vosotros es muy divertido, es realmente apasionante ver como os desesperáis. Por cierto, no me llames maldita vieja, si quieres llámame maldita madre o maldita suegra ¿no suena mejor?

Hiruma suspiró, esa mujer no tenia remedio alguno pero bueno, era simplemente acostumbrarse a ella, no parecía mala persona, además tenia su punto de gracia y seguramente no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

—Por cierto Hiruma-kun, ¿es verdad lo de tu libreta negra? Es que necesito algo de información sobre una persona.

—Depende de quién sea maldita vieja.

—Maldita suegra, ¿es que es tan difícil de decir? Bueno, quiero información de un tal Kongo Agon ¿me podrías ayudar?

El semblante de su rostro cambió por completo, en verdad, en ese momento esa maldita vieja daba miedo, sus ojos se veían fríos y calculadores y podría asegurar que se encontraba frente a frente con otro demonio exactamente igual a él. Pero… ¿para que quería esa vieja información de Agon?

.

.

Mamori se despertó, había dormido muy bien, casi podía asegurar que no había dormido así en mucho tiempo, buscó al chico a su lado pero no lo encontró. Estaba confundida, tal vez todo lo de esa noche si que había sido un sueño después de todo. Salió de la cama, triste y sin ganas de nada, ese sueño había sido tan real, hasta parecía que la habitación olía de verdad a menta y pólvora, justo el aroma que desprendía Hiruma.

Mamori se cambió de ropa y cuando iba a salir oyó una conversación, parecía su madre hablando con alguien, puso la oreja en la puerta y escuchó atentamente, esa voz, parecía la de Hiruma.

—Muy bien, ¡gracias por todo Hiruma-kun! ¿no te despides de Mamori?

—Mejor no maldita vieja.

—Que atento, no quieres despertarla.

Mamori abrió un poco la puerta, Hiruma se iba, por lo tanto eso que pensaba que era un sueño no lo era. La chica sonrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aunque se paró justo antes de llegar, el Hiruma que le había dicho esas bonitas palabras era el borracho, si volvía a estar normal…¿Cómo se suponía que iba a acercarse a él con normalidad? No había pensado en ello.

—¡Hiruma-kun!—Gritó su madre para llamar la atención del chico que estaba saliendo por la puerta—¿Puedo llevar a alguna de mis amigas al partido de esta tarde? Seguro que les hace ilusión ver a mi futuro yerno.

Mamori se quedó petrificada y completamente roja ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer loca decir tal barbaridad? ¿futuro yerno? Eso eran palabras mayores, demasiado fuertes, seguramente Hiruma se enfadaría con ella o algo peor.

—Haz lo que quieras maldita vieja, como si te llevas a un maldito ejercito kekeke—Le sonrió con naturalidad

Hiruma comenzó a caminar y salió del todo por la puerta. No se había molestado con su madre por llamarlo "futuro yerno" incluso se había reído con esas palabras, parecía no molestarle tanto después de todo. Mamori dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y se sonrojó.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no es maldita vieja! ¡Vuelve aquí y llámame maldita suegra!

—Sí, sí—Respondió Hiruma siguiendo su camino sin girarse con una de sus manos levantadas en señal de despedida.

—¡Al final se ha ido sin decirlo ni una sola vez!—Suspiró—Que chico éste…

La madre de Mamori entró al salón observando a su hija completamente roja mirando a Hiruma marcharse desde la ventana. Si esa chica estaba despierta, por lo menos lo podía haber dicho, acababa de fastidiarle la mitad de los planes que tenia para esa mañana.

—¿Cariño pasa algo?

—Yo… esto… mamá…¿ayer Hiruma-kun vino borracho y se quedó a dormir? ¿o lo he soñado y sólo ha venido a hacer una visita?

—Hiruma-kun borracho se quedó a dormir ¿sorprendente verdad? ¿quieres desayunar?

Las dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina y la madre de Mamori le hizo un café a la susodicha para ver su reacción. Al primer sorbo, la chica puso cara de desaprobación y cogió el bote de azúcar echándose cucharadas y cucharadas del dichoso polvo blanco dentro del vaso. La señora Anezaki no pudo aguantarse la risa, eran tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo quedaban tan bien juntos que parecía hasta increíble, aunque si lo pensaba, más bien parecía cosa del destino.

—No sé como acercarme a él después de lo de ayer—Mamori miró a su madre y al comprender que no entendia nada se explicó—Después de lo que me dijo ayer, antes de la borrachera, no se que decirle, estoy segura de que me va a volver a rechazar.

—Pero a él le gustas.

—Ayer mientras estaba borracho dijo que… bueno, que todo lo hacia por mi bien, que sí que me quería. Él cree que alejándome de él me protege.

—¡Lo sabia!—La señora Anezaki se levantó de la silla y comenzó a saltar de alegría bajo la atenta mirada de su hija—Perdón—Se sonrojó—Sigue.

—Pero ahora no se como enfrentarlo, para él lo de anoche no ha pasado y tengo miedo.

—Bueno ¿y si encuentras una escusa?

—¿Qué escusa voy a tener para hablar con él de forma natural?—Se estaba deprimiendo cada vez más

—Dale su chaqueta, te conozco de sobra y sabia que ibas a encontrar alguna escusa para dramatizar,

por eso pensé que si le quitaba la chaqueta podías usar esa escusa para algo.

Mamori estaba realmente sorprendida. Cada vez que esa mujer se movía, algo bueno o malo ocurría a su alrededor, algunas veces había llegado a pensar que su madre era bruja, era imposible que ese "sexto sentido" materno diera para todo lo que esa mujer lograba adivinar de ella. Cogió la chaqueta de Hiruma y la abrazó, en verdad su madre había tenido una idea magnifica y ella, no la iba a desaprovechar.

.

.

Por la tarde, ya en Saikyodai, Mamori iba dispuesta a aclarar todo con Hiruma antes del partido, tenia que hacerlo, ya que si se quitaba todo ese peso de encima antes del encuentro con el equipo de la otra universidad, lo daría todo en el partido y nada podría distraerla de sus quehaceres como manager.

Cuando entró al club se encontró con Hiruma, parado frente al ordenador, parecía teclear algo tan rápido que sus dedos no se veían, incluso le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento al teclado del ordenador comenzaría a salirle humo.

Mamori se acercó un poco a él y al notarlo él cerró el ordenador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi como si no quisiera que ella viera lo que estaba escribiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí maldita manager? Es demasiado pronto.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, aunque… ya me lo esperaba, siempre llegas el primero al club.

Mamori caminó hasta donde estaba y dejó la chaqueta al lado del ordenador bajo la atenta mirada de Hiruma que reconocía vagamente su chaqueta entre los finos dedos de la manager.

—Venia a devolverte esto, te lo dejaste esta mañana en mi casa.

—Déjalo por ahí.

—Como quieras…

Soltó la chaqueta y se giró para mirar a Hiruma a los ojos, esos ojos que la volvían loca y que la hacían sentir todo tipo de cosas. Él era el único que la había hecho llorar más de una vez, por A o por B, pero también había sido el único que la había reconfortado, a su manera claro, pero después de todo era el único que lo había hecho, el único que la había protegido y cuidado de una manera un tanto peculiar. Normalmente era ella quien protegía a la gente a su alrededor, su instinto de mamá gallina casi le obligaba a hacerlo, pero con él, las cosas eran diferentes, muy diferentes, se sentía protegida entre sus brazos y esperaba volver a sentir esa sensación.

—Hiruma-kun tenemos que hablar… bueno, ya sabes… es complicado pero….

—Es verdad maldita manager, es complicado arreglar las cosas que me armas aquí, ¿Qué es esto exactamente?

Hiruma le dio un papel a la chica. Era papel milimetrado y estaba relleno con miles de datos, datos que reconocía como suyos, era su letra, de eso no había duda. Miró a Hiruma sin entender lo que quería decir. Estaba intentando mantener una conversación profunda con él y ese idiota le salía con esos papeles, definitivamente no entendía nada.

—Son las estadísticas que me pediste.

—¿Estadísticas? No entiendo la letra, sólo puedo entender los números.

—Pero si está escrito con mayúsculas ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Nada y tienes toda la razón, teníamos que hablar, es complicado admitir que escribes como un niño de seis años. Kekeke.

—Oye, ¡no te metas conmigo! Tampoco está tan mal escrito y… ¿me estás cambiando de tema?

En unos cuantos segundos más la manager y el capitán comenzaron a discutir, en realidad no sabían como habían llegado a esa situación pero por lo menos, Mamori se relajó, esa pelea se sentía como las de todos los días y por ella podían estar años, siglos, incluso milenios peleando, porque después de todo, eso era lo normal, pelearse con Hiruma se había convertido desde hacia mucho tiempo en una de sus actividades favoritas.

—Hiruma-kun ¿me vas a responder o no? Yo sólo quería hablar contigo y… por una vez no tiene nada que ver con el futbol americano.

—¿Algo que no tiene que ver con el futbol americano? Pues no se que podrá ser teniendo en cuenta que solo somos manager y capitán—Resaltó esas últimas palabras—Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Mamori sintió que esas palabras le taladraban el corazón pero, después de todo, la noche anterior ese demonio cabezota se había confesado, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, tenia que conseguir que ese demonio dejara ese estúpido plan de alejarse de ella.

—En serio eres idi…

—Bueno, si no tienes nada lógico que decirme me voy a preparar para el partido. Por cierto maldita manager, arregla esas estadísticas y procura que sean legibles.

Hiruma salió por la puerta dejando a Mamori completamente furiosa, ese chico estaba demente, eso era lo que le pasaba, era un completo loco cabezota que no sabia lo que quería, esa estúpida idea de alejarla de él para no hacerle daño ya la estaba cansando, no sabia quien pensaba ese demonio que era ella pero podía asegurarle que no era esa tonta debilucha que él pensaba, jamás podría destruirla estando con él porque para ella el peor castigo era estar lejos de él.

Mamori se relajó un poco, hablaría con él después del partido porque estaba segura que antes, ni siquiera podría verlo, seguramente se había metido en el vestuario con todos los demás y luego saldría de allí disparando esas hermosas armas que llevaba a todas partes para intentar meterle miedo a sus contrincantes. No tendría ninguna oportunidad de acercarse y si lo intentaba, él mismo la alejaría, pero ella sabia esperar, era paciente, así que después del partido lo arroyaría si hacia falta porque cuando un ángel amaba algo, podría ser peor que los demonios para conseguirlo.

.

.

Silencio.

La banca del Saikyodai se encontraba en un completo silencio. El público ni siquiera podía articular palabra ante lo que sus ojos veían, las animadoras estaban estáticas en sus sitios y Mamori, la manager del equipo, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El equipo de la universidad Saikyodai no había podido marcar ni un solo touchdown a dos minutos del pitido del final del segundo cuarto.

Todo por Hiruma, no le hacia caso a sus señales, ni siquiera lanzaba bien, y aunque los otros lo intentaban, si la torre de control fallaba, todo se derrumbaba, era lógico, después de todo el quarterback era el cerebro del equipo, la parte que para ella era la más importante.

Hiruma estaba extraño desde el principio, cuando salió al campo antes del partido no había tocado ninguna de sus armas, no había probado ninguna artimaña para comprobar la inteligencia de sus rivales, no se había metido con ella. Había permanecido de pie, con la cabeza baja y el rostro serio, su sonrisa demoníaca de antes de los partidos había desaparecido por completo. En resumen, ese chico no parecía Hiruma, para ella, ese chico que llevaba la camiseta con el número 1 no era el autentico Hiruma Youichi, aunque parecía que nadie, excepto ella, lo había notado hasta el momento en el que empezó el partido.

El pitido final del segundo cuarto sonó en todo el campo y los jugadores caminaron directos hacia la banca mirando preocupados el resultado del partido. Tenían 15 minutos para descansar, para aclarar sus ideas y después, 30 minutos de partido para intentar cambiar ese resultado nefasto que los sacaba del torneo completamente.

Agon, que tenia cara de pocos amigos, fue directo a por el quarterback y lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta intentando intimidarlo, todo ante los ojos de sus compañeros quienes no entendían muy bien el porqué de la manía de Agon por solucionarlo todo con violencia.

—Tú, basura, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos perder este partido? ¿En teoría no eres el mejor quarterback de la liga universitaria?

Hiruma no respondió y Agon se puso aun más furioso, esa basura estaba ignorándolo por completo. Levantó uno de sus puños para pegarle a Hiruma un puñetazo en esa cara de idiota que tenia y sus ganas de hacerlo aumentaban por segundos, pero entre Akaba y Taka lo pararon antes de que le diera el golpe. En todo ese tiempo el rubio ni siquiera se había movido y eso era extraño.

—Déjalo ya Agon, tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de compromiso con el equipo, muchas veces ni siquiera vienes—Dijo Bamba reclamándole a Agon.

—Cállate, aquí nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro—Agon se veía furioso.

—Mejor vete a los vestuarios, tienes 15 minutos para calmarte, todos tenemos un mal día, pero es mejor que se te pase pronto—Le recomendó Yamato a Hiruma.

Hiruma se fue, sin mirar atrás y con la misma cara seria y triste que tenia en el partido, no parecía ir a mejor. Mamori lo observó mientras se marchaba, quería ir con él, saber que le pasaba e intentar ayudarlo pero, estaba segura de que era mala idea, seguramente ella lo pondría aún peor.

—Mejor vete con él—Dijo Yamato.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Mamori sin saber muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo, ya que estaba distraída.

—Que es mejor que vayas con él, creo que podría relajarse si ve que estás de su lado.

—No creo que lo haga.

—Vamos, vete, ¿o vas a desaprovechar estos 12 minutos que te quedan?

Mamori salió cogiendo hasta los vestuarios, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de equipo, tal vez esa chica tenia alguna posibilidad de calmar a Hiruma, era extraño pero cuando ella no estaba se habían fijado en la manera ruda en la que los trataba a todos, sin embargo, cuando ella estaba allí, ese chico no era tan salvaje, seguía siendo un demonio sin corazón, pero un demonio sin corazón más tranquilo.

Mamori llegó a los estuarios y no tardó mucho en localizar a Hiruma, estaba lavándose la cara, seguramente intentando olvidarse de esa media hora horrible que acababa de vivir en la semifinal del torneo.

Hiruma no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, se sentó en uno de los bancos y se dejó caer para atrás para que su cabeza quedara justo tocando la pared. Mamori se sentó a su lado y tocó su hombro, sólo fue una pequeña caricia, pero fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba allí, aunque ni siquiera abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres maldita manager? Quiero estar solo.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Te ves distraído y…

—¿Y no lo estoy haciendo bien? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta maldita manager.

—No eres el de siempre.

—Lo sé, ahora déjame solo.

Mamori se levantó y se puso justo frente a él, ese chico en serio estaba insoportable, ella sólo le quería ayudar, lo veía mal, así que, solamente quería apoyarle para que sintiera que alguien lo hacia, pero era imposible hablar con una persona como él.

—¡Estoy harta de esto! El Hiruma Youichi que yo conozco no se deja ganar tan fácilmente, ni se para ante nada ni nadie, y lo intenta aun sabiendo que sólo hay un 1% de posibilidades de ganar.

Hiruma abrió los ojos y por primera vez en todo el tiempo comenzó a mirarla, a atender a todos sus movimientos, era como si hubiera descubierto la Atlántida frente a sus ojos, aunque ella en verdad sólo había dicho lo que pensaba.

—Tal vez no soy el que tú piensas.

—Lo eres, pero eres tan idiota que no quieres verlo

Hiruma abrió los ojos sin comprender nada, lo había llamado idiota, ella, de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, se había atrevido a insultarle en sus narices, ninguna mujer lo habría hecho, pero ella era diferente, siempre lo había sido.

—¿Idiota?—Sonrió divertido—¿Sabes que estás hablando con el demonio?

—Claro que lo sé, pero es que, ahora mismo… ¡te ves como un auténtico idiota! Idiota, estúpido, tonto, imbécil, simple, cretino…—Mamori se quedó con cara pensativa.

—¿Se te han acabado ya los insultos maldita manager? Que pobre… y bien, ¿quieres reclamarme algo más? Estás a tiempo.

—Sí, normalmente los demonios siempre consiguen lo que quieren así que… ¿Por qué primero me dices que me quieres y luego me rechazas de esa manera?

El rubio se quedó parado, no entendía cuándo había oído esa loca esas palabras salir de su boca pero él sabia que jamás, y repetía, jamás diría unas palabras tan cursis como esas.

—Sé que no es el momento oportuno para hablar de esto pero estoy harta de que pienses que me vas a hacer daño cuando…

—Para. Yo nunca he dicho esas palabras, nunca las diría y menos a una maldita manager come pastelillos como tú.

—¡¿Qué me acabas de llamar?—Gritó la chica.

—Maldita manager come pastelillos—Se paró en cada una de las palabras alargándolas.

—Intento tener dos veces esta conversación contigo y tú… ¿te lo tomas a broma? ¡eres despreciable!

—Vaya, te faltaba ese insulto.

—Definitivamente, ¡borracho eres más honesto! ¡esa es la única vez que he sentido que hablabas de tus verdaderos sentimientos!

—Ahora lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes tomar en serio las palabras de un borracho maldita manager?

Hiruma se levantó y se puso delante de ella, agarró uno de sus brazos y la acercó más a él quedando frente a frente. Mamori no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no sabia por qué él la había acercado a ella pero sabia, estaba completamente segura de que ese demonio tenia un plan.

—Nunca, le hagas caso a un borracho maldita manager, deberías saberlo, puede que en realidad no digan la verdad ¿no lo has pensado?—Hiruma la acercó aún más a él—¿lo ves? No siento nada. Absolutamente nada.

Mamori estaba furiosa y tenia la idea de que ese chico no había mentido aquella noche, ese rubio estaba mintiendo en ese momento, se lo notaba en los ojos, mentía. Sabia que podría demostrarle incluso a él sus sentimientos pero no tenia mucho tiempo, así que pasó directamente al camino fácil.

—Bueno, ¿me dejas volver a comprobarlo?

—kekeke haz lo que quieras maldita ma…

No le dejó acabar. Simplemente lo besó, no tenia mucha experiencia con los besos ya que, todos los que le habían dado en su vida habían sido del rubio y siempre los había empezado él así que, improviso, y por la reacción del demonio no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

Apartó los labios de él y los volvió a acercar para volver a darle un beso pero ella, se apartó justo antes del contacto haciendo que el mismo Hiruma buscara sus labios. Después de ese beso se separó por completo de él con una completa sonrisa de superioridad.

—Te gané Hiruma, ¿o me vas a decir que no me buscaste?

Hiruma no sabia que decir, había caído en la trampa de esa maldita mujer de la manera más tonta que recordaba. Tenia que inventarse algo rápido o esa mujer lo descubriría todo y ya no podría pararse, porque después de todo, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

—Sé lo que sientes y es imposible que me hagas daño ¡¿no has pensado que lo pasaría peor si me rechazabas idiota? Después de todo tú ya lo sabias…

El chico se quedó parado sin saber a lo que se refería, ¿él lo sabia? Pero…¿Qué sabia él exactamente según ella? No sabia si podría aguantar, después de todo esa chica le gustaba y estaba viéndola sufrir, deseaba que no llorara, era lo peor que le podía pasar, que ella llorara, que esas pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaran por sus mejillas blancas, si eso pasaba, estaba seguro de que se derrumbaría.

—Hiruma-kun, tú… ya lo sabes. Te quiero.

Estaba sobria, esa vez no estaba borracha, y lo había dicho alto y claro, que lo quería, sólo bastó eso para derrumbarse, para pensar en todo ese plan de alejarla de él como una estupidez. Ella era fuerte, se podía defender sola y después de todo, él era el demonio de Saikyodai si alguien se acercaba a su mujer lo destrozaría y listo. No parecía tan complicado, y menos sabiendo que los demonios siempre conseguían aquello que querían.

—Puede que en algo si tengas razón, soy un demonio y como tal siempre consigo lo que quiero. kekeke.

Se abalanzó hacia ella y la empujó suavemente hasta el banco donde la tumbó para poder besarla mejor. Aprovechó ese momento para acompañar sus besos de unas caricias suaves en las caderas y fue subiendo poco a poco su camiseta aunque ella lo paró.

—Quedan… tres minutos—Dijo ella como pudo entre los besos.

—Pues que esperen, ahora estoy ocupado kekeke

Hiruma bajó los besos por su cuello y siguió con su labor. Mamori quería pararlo pero, se sentía tan bien, que intentar pararlo seria un autentico desperdicio. Aunque por otro lado estaba el partido, como la manager y el capitán no podían decepcionar a todo el mundo por hacer ese tipo de cosas en el vestuario. Con todo el pesar de su corazón lo separó de ella y se levantaron.

—Si perdemos por tu culpa maldito demonio egoísta, te prometo que no vuelves a tocarme.

—Vaya, te estás volviendo una jodida sargenta y sólo llevas dos minutos como mi maldita novia.

—Ma…maldita…no…no…. ¿maldita novia?

Hiruma salió del vestuario seguido por Mamori, quien tenia una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, eran novios, jamás lo habría pensado, y aunque no se lo había pedido y más bien parecía una orden, ella sabía que era la manera de Hiruma de expresar su afecto.

Cuando llegaron a la banca donde estaban todos los miembros del equipo preocupados porque sólo quedaba un minuto y ni siquiera aparecían, Hiruma cogió una de sus armas y comenzó a disparar, con esa pose de demonio, esa sonrisa, su arma y esa cara de superioridad ya podía decirlo, Hiruma era el mismo demonio de siempre, y eso, le encantaba.

—Vamos a destrozarlos a todos ¡Ya-ha!

.

.

La banca de Saikyodai, las animadoras, el público, incluso el comentarista, todos habían gritado de emoción al escuchar el pitido final. Había sido un partido sorprendente que había acabado con la victoria aplastante de la universidad de Saikyodai, Hiruma había vuelto a ser el de siempre, incluso juraría que se había vuelto aún más diabólico pero para ella era perfecto justo como era, un demonio sin remedio.

Mamori vio que Hiruma se acercaba hasta donde estaba, con paso lento y siendo interceptado por algunos de los jugadores que lo felicitaban por haber cambiado drásticamente en solamente 15 minutos. Cuando el rubio estuvo a unos cinco metros de ella ralentizó el paso y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y bien maldita manager? ¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí por decirme eso en el vestuario? He ganado—Lo dijo con un tono casi burlesco.

—Habeis ganado—Le corrigió la chica—Además pensé que sólo había un 1% de posibilidades de que consiguieras darle la vuelta al resultado, por eso te dije eso, pensé que me libraría de ti.

—¿En serio? ¿sabes que no hay forma de librarse del demonio?

—Alguna forma habrá, tal vez siendo un monstruo "devora pastelillos"

—Ni siquiera con eso te librarás de mí maldita come pastelillos.

Mamori sonrió, tenia a Hiruma a pocos centímetros, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia después de los partidos. Sabia de sobra que estaba intentando burlarse un poco de ella, hacer que perdiera los nervios pero ella no los perdería, porque lo entendía a la perfección, sabia leerlo y por eso, sabía cuando mentía, por esos ojos esmeralda que eran como un libro abierto.

Cuando la distancia entre ellos eran milímetros él la beso, dejando a todo el público en silencio. Algunos celebraban la victoria aplastante de su equipo, otros lloraban por haber perdido el partido, pero todos pararon de realizar sus respectivas acciones para ver ese beso entre un demonio y un ángel.

Todo se quedó en silencio y minutos después, cuando se separaron, los aplausos y un comentario de alguien conocido, se oyeron por todo el campo, haciendo que los dos se dieran cuenta de que, desgraciadamente, no estaban solos.

—Mira que yerno tengo, ¡lo sabía! ¡que aprendan todos estos a besar! ¡Eso sí es un beso!—Gritó la madre de Mamori.

Las dos mejores amigas de su madre, que habían ido al partido para conocer al "futuro yerno" de la señora Anezaki, comenzaron a reír y cuando vieron que la pareja había oído el comentario de la madre de Mamori, les comenzaron a aplaudir, y pronto, muchos de los espectadores comenzaron a seguirlas haciendo que Mamori se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Mamori miró a Hiruma quien se reía como un autentico demonio ante esa situación tan vergonzosa. Estaba bien que se besaran porque después de todo, hacia exactamente 38 minutos que se había convertido oficialmente en la "maldita novia" del demonio de Saikyodai, pero hacerlo en medio de un campo de futbol americano con tanto espectador, le daba mucha vergüenza, aunque por lo que parecía, a él le parecía hasta divertido. Escondió su rostro completamente sonrojado en el pecho de su demonio y sonrió, esa relación con el rubio iba a ser complicada, pero sentía que de todas formas, el tiempo que pasara con él, seria el mejor de toda su vida, de eso estaba completamente segura.

.

.

.

_Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 6 como prometí, esta vez no he tardado tanto y me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma porque por una vez, he cumplido el plazo de tiempo que dije._

_En realidad, varias veces pensé en acabar el fic aquí, pero como veo que tengo unos lectores tan magníficos (que conste que no estoy haciendo la pelota, bueno, un poquito) he pensado en hacer otro capítulo, un capítulo "sorpresa" del que creo que tengo una idea, pero es sólo una idea._

_Ahora sí, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review, en realidad me puse muy contenta con todos ellos, con los de las lectoras que me llevan apoyando desde el principio (hay por ahí lectoras que llevan ahí desde el primer one-shot) y con los de las nuevas lectoras y hasta me han dicho por ahí que tengo una fan number one XD (¡bienvenida seas javi!) gracias a todas vosotras, cada día estoy de mejor humor para traeros más historias ¡gracias!_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Rei sama18**_


	7. Gracias a la lluvia

**-Alcohol-**

**Capítulo 7:**

_Mamori miró a Hiruma quien se reía como un autentico demonio ante esa situación tan vergonzosa. Estaba bien que se besaran porque después de todo, hacía exactamente 38 minutos que se había convertido oficialmente en la "maldita novia" del demonio de Saikyodai, pero hacerlo en medio de un campo de futbol americano con tanto espectador, le daba mucha vergüenza, aunque por lo que parecía, a él le parecía hasta divertido. Escondió su rostro completamente sonrojado en el pecho de su demonio y sonrió, esa relación con el rubio iba a ser complicada, pero sentía que de todas formas, el tiempo que pasara con él sería el mejor de toda su vida, de eso, estaba completamente segura._

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que ganaron el partido y se había convertido en la "maldita novia" de Hiruma, aunque podía asegurar que nada, y repetía, nada, había cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

En esa semana, habían discutido como si no hubiera pasado nada, habían editado videos, realizado estadísticas, estrategias, investigaciones, etc. En resumen, habían hecho exactamente lo mismo que si no estuvieran saliendo, aunque claro, si decía que nada había cambiado estaría mintiendo ya que Hiruma ya no la llamaba maldita manager, lo había cambiado por maldita novia y además, estaba aún más demoniaco que antes, se metía con ella varias veces al día y cuando ella no estaba, sus entrenamientos se volvían un infierno para los jugadores, aunque no podía reclamarle ya que los jugadores se veían más fuertes que antes.

Mamori salió del club y con una botella de agua se fue directa a por el demonio, que hacia unos minutos había comenzado a disparar al aire avisando a sus compañeros de que el entrenamiento había acabado.

—Buen trabajo—Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hiruma cogió la botella de agua y respondió a la sonrisa sincera de la chica con una de sus tan "famosas" sonrisas de demonio. La chica movió la cabeza a los lados en señal de negación, ese chico definitivamente no tenia remedio.

Mamori se fue hacia el banco para recoger todas las toallas que los jugadores habían tirado al suelo después de secarse el sudor. Definitivamente daba igual que clase de chicos fueran, chicos de instituto o universitarios, Deimon o Saikyodai, en realidad no importaba ya que, todos tiraban las cosas por el suelo.

Cuando la chica se agachó para coger las toallas, unos chicos que pasaban por allí se pararon a mirar a la chica con una sonrisa pervertida. Hiruma, que los había visto desde el principio, no soportaba más que esos estúpidos vieran a su maldita novia con esa cara, así que, decidió cortar a ese par de idiotas por lo sano, se estaban acercando a su maldita novia y si la tocaban, juraba convertir el resto de sus días en un infierno.

El rubio se acercó a su maldita manager y de un estirón de brazo la levantó poniéndola a su altura para poder besarla. Ese beso fue salvaje y hasta agresivo, quería que esos dos idiotas vieran que esa mujer era suya y esa era la mejor manera de mostrárselo. Cuando se separó de ella, la abrazó con un solo brazo y sonrió de forma demoníaca a los dos idiotas que seguían mirando. Los dos hombres captaron la indirecta y salieron de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, ese chico rubio daba miedo pero no sólo era esa sonrisa, todo él en su conjunto era terrorífico.

—Es….esto Hiruma-kun…

Hiruma bajó la mirada y sonrió ante lo que vio. Su maldita novia totalmente roja y con cara extraña, no se esperaba que la besara y la había sorprendido tanto que hasta parecía temblar entre sus brazos. En realidad ella si estaba temblando, desde que empezó a salir con ella la había besado sí, pero nunca lo había hecho sin que ella supiera lo que iba a hacer, pero esa vez la había sorprendido y estaba seguro de que el corazón de su maldita novia estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

—¿Pasa algo maldita novia? ¿Tienes frío? Parece que estás temblando kekeke.

La chica infló los mofletes y consiguió soltarse de su agarre. Empezó a caminar para alejarse de él, lo único que le faltaba era que Hiruma se burlara de ella sólo por haberse sorprendido con ese beso. Ella estaba tranquilamente recogiendo las toallas y él la atacó, simplemente estaba sorprendida, pero a él le encantaba meterse con ella, era su nuevo deporte favorito. Mamori sonrió, ese idiota impulsivo no tenia remedio alguno.

—¡Hiruma! ¡Mamori!—Yamato apareció de la nada corriendo a su encuentro—Menos mal que no os habéis ido, es que Taka y yo no sabíamos si mañana había entrenamiento o no, como no habéis dicho nada.

—Pues claro que hay entrenamiento maldito emperador ¿Qué te piensas? Tenemos partido la semana que viene.

—Esto sí… lo siento—Comenzó a reír como loco rascándose la cara en señal de timidez.

Un segundo después, se oyó un golpe fuerte y un grito masculino que hizo que los tres se giraran a mirar quien era el que gritaba de esa manera. Una mujer grande y corpulenta, apareció de repente arrastrando a Agon por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa. Yamato, Mamori y Hiruma nunca habían visto una mujer así, era gigante y por lo que veían, parecía incluso más fuerte que el propio Agon que se veía como un autentico muñeco de trapo siendo arrastrado por la mujer.

—¿Qué es esto?—Dijo Yamato con los ojos como patos.

—Se lo… lleva a rastras…—Dijo Mamori totalmente escandalizada.

—Eso si que da miedo—mencionaron Yamato y Mamori a la vez.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué Agon trabaja en un centro para jóvenes problemáticas? Hasta la jefa da miedo…

Hiruma y Mamori se miraron. Ellos sabían perfectamente el motivo y Yamato seguramente no se dio cuenta de eso por estar celebrando la victoria con Bamba, pero todo eso del trabajo de Agon comenzó el día del partido…

**Flash back**

_Justo después de que la mayoría del público se fuera, los jugadores seguían allí, celebrando. Hiruma varias veces les había dicho que fueran a los vestuarios pero estaban tan contentos que ni siquiera le hacían caso a su capitán._

—_Lo hiciste muy bien los dos últimos cuartos Hiruma-kun—Dijo la madre de Mamori._

_Tanto Hiruma como Mamori pegaron un salto sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido esa mujer, en teoría nadie del público podía pasar, pero parecía que esa mujer traspasaba hasta las fronteras inquebrantables._

—_Ma…Mamá… ¿Cómo… cómo has pasado?_

—_Bueno, ese señor tan simpático de allí—Señaló al seguridad—Me dejó pasar cuando le dije que era la madre y suegra de la pareja del beso. Por cierto, ahora sí que eres mi yerno ¿no?_

_Hiruma comenzó a reír como un poseso, esa mujer estaba loca, como una cabra, era muy divertido ver todas las cosas que conseguía sólo con esa sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida y además iba a la suya, le daba igual todo, simplemente quería saber lo que ella quería y punto. En verdad esa señora era más peligrosa casi que su hija borracha, pero le caía bien._

—_Oye maldita suegra, en serio no tienes remedio ¿verdad?_

_Mamori y su madre se quedaron estáticas en su sitio, la había llamado maldita suegra, era la primera vez que se lo decía. Se lo había pedido muchas veces pero era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma, estaba muy feliz, parecía que su hija había encontrado a su "príncipe demonio" y estaba muy contenta por ella. Pero aunque quería quedarse un rato más con la parejita no había ido al campo sólo para ver a los tortolitos, había ido a encontrar a su presa y en ese momento, acababa de localizarlo._

_La madre de Mamori sonrió a la pareja y se disculpó por dejarlos a mitad de conversación. Mamori no entendía lo que iba a hacer su madre, pero a le dio muy mala espina que se fuera directa hacia uno de los jugadores. La señora Anezaki se acercó al jugador y con unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro intentó llamar su atención._

—_¿Tú eres Kongo Agon?_

_Agon miró a la señora sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que le decía y ella volvió a repetirlo. Era extraño que una señora de esa edad acudiera a él, no era porque fuera vieja ni mucho menos, la señora era muy atractiva pero aun así era extraño, a él siempre acudían jovencitas que querían olvidarse de sus novios o chicas solteras que querían una noche de diversión con él, aunque nunca había acudido a él una señora de esa edad. _

—_Sí…_

—_Muy bien, a partir de mañana trabajarás en este centro para mujeres problemáticas para que aprendas a tratar bien a las mujeres—Sacó un folleto y se lo dio a Agon._

_Agon sorprendido de que una mujer le ordenara que trabajara en una centro como ese empezó a enfadarse, no sabia que era o que pasaba por la cabeza de esa vieja pero él jamás trabajaría en un sitio como ese._

—_¿Te has fumado algo vieja? Yo no voy a trabajar ahí._

—_Sí lo harás y si no lo haces puede que tu desobediencia te salga cara—Sacó una carpeta de su bolso y se la enseñó._

_Agon miró el contenido de la carpeta y fue poniéndose cada vez más nervioso al leer cada una de las partes que estaban escritas en los papeles. Cuando acabó, cerró la carpeta lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó mirando a la señora Anezaki con un rostro entre el horror y la sorpresa. _

—_¿Cuándo empiezo?_

—_Sabia que no te podrías resistir—La señora Anezaki comenzó a reírse muy fuerte._

_Mamori miró a Hiruma y después a su madre, la verdad es que si veía la cara de su madre en ese momento parecía comportarse igual que Hiruma. Por su parte, el rubio comenzó a reír por lo bajo, sabía que tenia razón, esa señora era un demonio escondido tras esa cara de no haber roto un plato y por lo que veía, Agon estaba sufriendo en sus propias carnes la maldad de un demonio._

**Fin del flash back**

Yamato se despidió de ellos y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Mamori se dirigió hacia el club, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer y si no las hacia en ese momento, perdería todo el fin de semana para poder hacerlas.

Si lo pensaba bien, el día que su madre amenazó a Agon, ella llevaba una carpeta con unos papeles que dejaron a Agon asustado y confundido, no se lo había preguntado hasta ese momento pero se había dado cuenta de algo, su madre no tenia contactos, así que, se preguntaba quién había sido la persona que había conseguido la información comprometedora de Agon. Seguramente fue una persona inteligente, con una red infinita de contactos a quien preguntar, aunque ¿Cómo había conocido su madre a una persona así?

Mamori se paró un momento, solamente conocía a una persona con una red inmensa de esclavos que pudiera tener algún tipo de contacto con su madre. Mamori se giró y miró al demonio que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

—Hiruma-kun—Hiruma le respondió con un gruñido—¿Tú le diste a mi madre información de Agon?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué ganaba yo con darle información a tu jodida madre sobre el maldito rastas?

—Vengarte, además el otro día cuando cerraste tu ordenador para que no lo viera fue porque le estabas mandando esa información a mi madre ¿verdad?

—La verdad maldita novia es que te montas tú sola unas películas…

Hiruma comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a esa maldita mujer. No entendía por qué su maldita novia se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había montado con su maldita madre, al principio no quería ayudarla, pero luego, al ver que era un demonio como él pensó que esa seria la mejor forma para vengarse de ese maldito rastas por todo lo que le hizo a la manager, y la mejor forma de pasar un buen rato riéndose de él. Aunque estaba realmente sorprendido, la verdad es que la manager se había dado cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de lo que había armado con su madre pero, no había podido darse cuenta de lo que sentía en todo el tiempo que la conocía, con algunos temas, esa mujer era demasiado despistada.

—Es…espera Hiruma-kun ¡no me dejes atrás!

.

.

Ya en el club, Hiruma y Mamori seguían haciendo sus respectivas tareas. Hiruma intentando investigar un punto débil de Gaou que pudiera servirles para aplastar al equipo de Musashi y Mamori editando algunos videos para que los jugadores los vieran antes de la práctica.

Mamori seguía enfadada por lo de su madre, si todo lo que habían planeado esos dos no hubiera salido bien, seguramente en ese momento estaría lamentándose. Sabia de sobra que Agon era un tipo peligroso, lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes, y estaba segura de que su madre lo habría pasado mal si ese "plan" no hubiera salido como esperaban. Por eso estaba enfadada, porque tenia un novio irresponsable que no pensaba nunca en las consecuencias.

Hiruma, por su parte, se había dado cuenta desde hacia mucho tiempo de que su maldita novia estaba molesta aunque seguía sin saber por qué, en parte, lo de darle a su maldita madre información de Agon recopilada por sus esclavos, fue para vengarse de lo que le había intentado hacer ese imbécil, así que no entendía el motivo principal de ese enfado.

El silencio entre los dos, que normalmente era bastante confortable, se fue haciendo cada vez más incomodo hasta que la música del tono del teléfono de Mamori comenzó a sonar.

—¿Si?—Contestó Mamori sin mirar siquiera quien llamaba.

—_Mamo-nee te llamo para hacerte una propuesta.—La voz de Suzuna se oyó en la otra línea._

—¿Qué propuesta?

—_Bueno, me ha dicho un pajarito… que vais a jugar la final con el equipo de Musha-Syan_

Mamori, en un principio, se imaginó que después de esa frase vendría algo relacionado con su relación con el demonio pero no había sido así, tal vez Suzuna había cambiado un poco. En dos años podría haber madurado y esa obsesión por averiguar todo lo relacionado con las "parejas potenciales" había desaparecido con esa madurez. O tal vez no.

—_Así que, he pensado en hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, es vuestro primer año en la liga universitaria y ya estáis en la final de uno de los torneos. Además quiero saber si Ako aparece en la fiesta, creo que tiene algo con Musa-Syan ¿Tú que piensas?_

Definitivamente Suzuna no había cambiado ni una pizca.

Hiruma, a quien parecía no importarle mucho la conversación, siguió escribiendo en el ordenador mirando de reojo las expresiones de su jodida novia. Momentos después, un trozo pequeño de papel cayó en el teclado del ordenador y el muchacho se giró para ver lo que quería esa maldita mujer. La chica comenzó a hacerle señales explicándole con quien hablaba y el motivo de la llamada de la jodida patines, aunque él no se lo había pedido.

—_Por cierto, ¿estás con You-nii? _

—Sí, estamos en el club ¿Por qué?

—_Dile a You-nii también sobre esto. Es en mi casa así que no habrá problema. ¿vais a venir? _

—No sé Suzuna tenemos entrenamiento el domingo y…

A Mamori no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar ya que el mismísimo demonio le había quitado, literalmente, el teléfono de la oreja para poder hablar él.

—Oye maldita patines, dime lugar y hora, vamos a ir kekeke

Después de que Suzuna le diera todas las indicaciones al demonio, éste le devolvió su teléfono a la chica que aun no podía creer que Hiruma hubiera aceptado ir a una fiesta tan fácilmente, a él nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera en Deimon le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, siempre se escapaba, así que, con más razón se preguntaba como había aceptado tan fácil la propuesta de Suzuna.

—¿Qué planeas? No te gustan las fiestas.

—¿Yo? Adoro las fiestas, sobretodo cuando puedo contrastar información con Musashi sobre su equipo kekeke.

Mamori suspiró, definitivamente ese chico no tenia remedio, pero le gustaba así, y ya se había acostumbrado a sus locuras y a sus planes para engañar a los rivales, era su especialidad.

Al ver a Mamori tan distraída el demonio sonrió de forma terrorífica, esa era su oportunidad para molestar a esa mujer, no lo podía evitar, le encantaba verla sonrojada con la cabeza a punto de estallar de la vergüenza y sobretodo adoraba que inflara los mofletes cuando se enfadaba con él, era bastante divertido a su parecer.

El chico se acercó a ella y le cogió suavemente de un brazo acercándola a él poco a poco, su brazo libre lo dejó suavemente en las caderas de ella y con ello consiguió acercarla hasta estar a puros milímetros de ella. Mamori estaba sorprendida y pensaba que él la iba a besar por ello, cerró los ojos y se fue acercando más a sus labios pero después de un rato lo único que encontró fue el aire porque él se había sentado en una de las sillas. El rubio reía como un poseso bajo la atenta mirada de odio de la manager.

—Vámonos maldita novia, si tardas más en arreglarte que en hacer una jodida estadística no llegaremos nunca.

Mamori miraba al demonio completamente roja, había caído en una de sus trampas de nuevo y lo peor era que aun tenia esperanzas de que el demonio se girara y la besara de la forma en la que él lo hacia, de esa forma tan característica y salvaje. En resumen, estar cerca de ese demonio la estaba convirtiendo a ella en una autentica pervertida.

.

.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la fiesta el ambiente estaba bastante animado, había comida, bebida, música y sobretodo, estaban todos los antiguos Deimon Devil Bats. Suzuna los había invitado a todos para celebrar el éxito que estaban teniendo sus antiguos miembros en la liga universitaria y les dijo que podían invitar a quien quisieran, todo para averiguar sus líos amorosos. Aunque solamente una persona había llevado a alguien que no era antiguo miembro de los Devil Bats, Musashi.

Suzuna, quien ya se imaginaba todo desde un principio, sonrió al ver como la pareja entraba en su casa, en realidad había montado esa fiesta para celebrar otra cosa que había visto no hacia mucho, pero que se fuera a producir un enfrentamiento directo entre los equipos de Musashi y Hiruma le había ido de perlas, era la escusa perfecta.

Cuando la comida se acabó, las tres mujeres se fueron directas a la cocina de Suzuna para ayudar a la susodicha con los platos, aunque ella tenia otros planes.

—La verdad Ako es que ha sido una sorpresa que te presentaras aquí —Dijo Suzuna sacando los platos del armario.

—Bueno…sí, Musashi-kun me invitó, espero que no te haya molestado.

Suzuna sonrió. Ahí estaba lo que quería oír desde un principio, esa chica estaba a punto de confesar y usaría todos sus métodos para conseguirlo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Pero… yo no había visto a Musa-Syan con ninguna mujer y es raro que te invite a ti, por cierto, ¿Qué relación tienes con Musa-Syan?—Uno de los mechones de Suzuna comenzó a levantarse poco a poco a modo de antena.

—Bu….bueno… es complicado… ¿Por qué te sale una antenita de la cabeza?—Ako se veía nerviosa.

—Por lo menos esta vez no va dirigida a mi—Mamori comenzó a reír nerviosa, todo eso le daba mala espina.

—Mamo-nee no te preocupes que para ti también hay ¿Hasta donde has llegado con You-nii? Y no me mires así, que os vi en el partido.

—Esto…—Mamori cogió una cuchara y se metió un trozo de algo sospechoso de lo que había preparado Suzuna en la boca—¡Que rico esta esto! ¿lo has hecho tú Suzuna?

—No me cambies de tema. Y Ako, aun sigo esperando tu respuesta.

—¡Que alguien me salve!—Gritaron Ako y Mamori a la vez.

Hiruma, que en ese momento iba a ir al baño, vio la escena desde la puerta de la cocina. Esa maldita patines tenia entre la espada y la pared a su novia y esa chica que tenia por amiga. No sabia si salir a salvar a su maldita manager o quedarse simplemente a observar y tenia que confesar, que la segunda opción era más tentadora, ya que su maldita novia estaba completamente roja y le encantaba verla sufrir.

Cuando vio que su maldita manager parecía tener un cartel de "peligro explosión inminente" en su cabeza (debido a la vergüenza) decidió salir. Su maldita novia parecía estar más aliviada cuando lo vio aparecer, por ello quiso molestarla un poco más, después de todo, él era un demonio.

—Oye maldita enana no te metas en los asuntos de los demás ¿no ves lo nerviosa que estás poniendo a mi maldita novia?—Hiruma sonrió de forma demoníaca al ver el creciente sonrojo de la manager—Al final va a acabar escondida debajo de la mesa.

—You-nii ¿has dicho maldita novia?—Preguntó Suzuna emocionada.

El rubio sonrió y agarró a la chica por detrás haciendo que Mamori se comenzara a sonrojar aun más. Hiruma aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla con el otro brazo desde atrás y se puso mejilla contra mejilla.

—Sí, ¿algún problema maldita patines?

Suzuna se volvió medio loca empezó a gritar todo tipo de cosas incomprensibles debido a la excitación y emoción que sentía en ese momento, en definitiva, sabia que todo el tiempo tuvo razón con respecto a la "sospechosa" relación de esos dos, nadie se creía que ellos eran sólo manager y capitán, ella sabia que había algo entre los dos y que pronto se darían cuenta, pero habían sido muy lentos.

La chica se soltó del agarre del rubio. Cogió dos de los platos con la comida sospechosa y salió de la cocina intentando normalizar su corazón, algún día le iba a dar un paro cardiaco por su culpa, estaba segura. Hiruma la siguió mirándola con una total sonrisa de satisfacción y dejando atrás a Ako y Suzuna quienes todavía no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Mamori entró al salón y dejó los platos encima de la mesa donde Yukimitsu, Jumonji y Musashi hablaban tranquilamente. Mamori suspiró cuando vio a Hiruma entrar en el salón y éste le sonrió yendo directamente hacia la mesa donde hablaban los otros tres chicos uniéndose rápidamente a la conversación.

La conversación entre los chicos se fue yendo poco a poco hacia el partido y las nuevas estrategias del equipo de Musashi, después de todo, Hiruma había ido desde un principio para eso, aunque Musashi no estaba muy por la labor de decir algo que tuviera que ver con el partido.

Monta miró desde lejos a la hermosa muchacha de ojos azules, aunque llevara un simple vaquero y una blusa blanca y holgada se veía como un autentico ángel, hermosa, como siempre. Monta pensó que esa era su oportunidad, debía decirle sus sentimientos a esa chica y conseguir que ella se fijara un poco en él. El chico mono se acercó al grupo y comenzó a hablar con Mamori sobre como le iba en el último año en Deimon, embobándose varias veces con la sonrisa de la manager.

—Esto…—Monta se puso cada vez más rojo y nervioso—Mamori-san… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo un rato? Co… como hay música y eso…

—Claro ¿por qué no?

—¡felicidad-max!—Exclamó el chico en voz baja.

Monta se sentía como en el mismísimo paraíso, nada podría sacarlo de allí, su ángel había aceptado sin pensarlo si quiera, ya podía adivinar como iba a acabar todo en su vida, se veía rodeado de niños con esa cara angelical y esos ojos azules tan característicos de la chica.

Monta estaba tan metido en su mundo que no vio la mano que había parado a la manager segundos antes de que ésta se moviera un solo milímetro. Una mano agarró a Mamori por la cintura y la jaló para atrás. Mamori cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero cayó en algo que no parecía el suelo. La chica abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Estaba sentada encima de Hiruma y él seguía sentado en la silla, hablando con los tres chicos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mamori miró a Musashi que parecía reírse aunque intentaba aguantarse y a Yukimitsu, quien tenia una expresión entre la sorpresa y el horror.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate, no podía creer que ese idiota lo hubiera hecho de nuevo. Monta volvió al mundo real y vio la escena, si había algo que lo podía bajar del cielo de un plumazo eso era sin duda alguna el demonio. Monta se fue poniendo blanco hasta que se desmayó, ese era su limite, el infierno.

—¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo vosotros dos? ¿Huuuh?—Preguntó Jumonji

—¡¿Huuuuuuh?

—¡¿HUUUUH?—Dijeron los otros dos hermanos.

—¡¿Saliendo?—gritaron los demás

Mamori comenzó a reírse nerviosa mientras Hiruma directamente ignoraba la pregunta y seguía a lo suyo sin preocuparse por nada. Después de que Mamori lo explicara todo siguieron con la fiesta, las preguntas incomodas de Suzuna y la investigación de Hiruma, hasta que decidieron que se había hecho tarde y tenían que ir a casa.

Cuando salieron vieron que estaba lloviendo y a Mamori le venia de perlas porque su casa estaba bastante lejos de allí y como ese día no llevaba ni siquiera paraguas estaba segura de que acabaría pareciendo una sopa.

—Oye maldita novia—Mamori se giró—Mi casa está más cerca, será mejor que te quedes hasta que pare de llover.

—Yo… está bien

Hiruma y Mamori se pusieron a correr bajo la lluvia. Seguramente, si se hubiera esperado en casa de Suzuna, habría podido hacer lo mismo que yendo a casa del demonio pero no sabia por qué en los últimos días, cuando ese chico le ponía esa cara seria, no podía evitar obedecer, después de todo, casi siempre tenia esa sonrisa burlona en los labios así que, era raro verlo así, tal vez, por eso no podía resistirse, la atraía demasiado, se sentía atraída por el mismísimo demonio y para su dicha o desgracia, no podía evitarlo.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hiruma el demonio le paso varias toallas, la verdad era que podía haberse ido a su casa tranquilamente porque ya no le quedaba espacio en el cuerpo para otra gota de agua, aunque fuera una gota minúscula.

Mamori se giró para poder secarse bien el pelo pero antes de hacerlo se paró en seco, no sabia cuando se había quitado la camiseta ese demonio pero eso la había puesto nerviosa, ver esas gotas resbalar por ese cuerpo fuerte y musculoso del demonio la hicieron darse cuenta de algo, estaba sola con un chico en su casa. La chica se empezó a poner roja, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Hiruma la había invitado a ir a su casa aunque el demonio no parecía ser de ese tipo de chicos.

—Oye maldita novia sécate rápido, te vas a resfriar.

—S..s..¡sí!

Hiruma miró de reojo a la maldita mujer que parecía estar distraída, estaba roja de nuevo y parecía pensativa. El rubio llegó a pensar en preguntarle por qué andaba tan distraída pero tal vez era mejor no meterse. Hiruma se siguió secando y fue a su cuarto para cambiarse y buscarle algo a esa maldita mujer para que se cambiara, al final optó por volverle a dar su antigua camiseta de los Devil Bats pero cuando se acercó para dársela, la maldita manager pegó un salto para alejarse de él.

—¿Se puede saber que haces maldita novia?—Se estaba empezando a enfadar

—¿Yo? Na…nada—Mamori esquivó su mirada.

El chico comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella pero la chica se fue alejando de él con paso lento. El demonio ya estaba enfadado, no entendía por qué esa mujer se alejaba de él como si tuviera la peste, después de todo estaban saliendo y él no le iba a hacer nada. Mamori llegó al limite de la mesa y Hiruma se adelantó para poder acorralarla.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué huyes de mi?

Mamori no contestó simplemente se puso roja e intentó separase de él, el chico, al ver el intentó de fuga entendió lo que le pasaba a esa maldita mujer.

—Así que era eso…—Hiruma sonrió.

El chico besó a Mamori que paró de resistirse en cuanto sintió los tibios labios de él en contacto con los suyos. Cuando vio que la chica ya se había calmado comenzó a meterle una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta y subió lentamente por su espalda haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara.

Cuando se separó de sus labios el demonio le sonrió pero no era una sonrisa de burla, era una sonrisa sincera de las que jamás se había imaginado ver en los labios de ese demonio. Mamori sintió que se desvanecería en cualquier momento entre sus brazos, tenia unas ganas de besarlo increíbles pero antes de que pasara, el demonio le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó.

—Mira maldita novia, no voy a volverlo a repetir, no voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras y ahora sécate.

Hiruma le tiró una toalla, lo único que le faltaba era que esa maldita tonta se resfriara por andar pensando cosas raras. El chico se giró para alejarse un poco de ella pero algo agarró su camiseta por detrás. Hiruma miró para atrás y vio a la chica roja como un tomate estirando de su camiseta, se giró para verla de frente pero antes si quiera de decir una palabra ella lo besó de forma suave y tierna. El chico estaba bastante sorprendido, no sabia que podía significar ese beso pero cuando ella se separó de él empezó a comprender, aunque jamás se habría esperado las palabras de esa maldita mujer.

—Si eres tú Hiruma-kun…todo está bien…—Mamori le sonrió y acarició su cara.

El rubio estaba estático, anonadado, rígido, como un piedra, jamás se hubiera esperado esas palabras, pero tenia que controlarse, aunque después de eso lo dudaba mucho, se sentía igual de obsesionado que el lobo con caperucita y definitivamente esa noche esa caperucita que tenia delante no se le iba a escapar tan fácil.

Hiruma no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó hacia ella para besarla, la verdad es que en ese beso no quedaba ni la mitad de ternura con la que lo había besado Mamori segundos antes, había dejado los besos superficiales de "mojigata" para profundizarlo más, un autentico beso de demonio o lobo, no sabía distinguir lo que era en ese momento.

Para su desgracia, les empezó a faltar el aire y tuvieron que separarse un poco. Hiruma miró a la chica que tenia delante, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas y sus labios estaban adquiriendo un color rojo que a él le pareció bastante sexy. Hiruma la miró a los ojos, esos dos zafiros lo observaban brillantes y profundos, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole más y él le respondió con una sonrisa de demonio, dándole a entender que no tenia ninguna intención de parar.

Acto seguido, la volvió a besar repitiendo exactamente la misma operación aunque seguida de unas caricias que la hicieron soltar un pequeño gemido muy bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su demonio lo oyera perfectamente, este sonido hizo que el demonio sonriera y decidiera ir un poco más fuerte.

Entre una que otra caricia, Mamori, sin saber cómo, empezó a sentir como sus piernas se movían solas hacia la habitación del demonio. El motivo estaba claro, Hiruma iba empujándola suavemente hacia su cama.

Segundos después, sus piernas no aguantaron más su peso y cayó para atrás chocándose con la cama. Al principio, pensó que se había caído, así que, se puso roja como una manzana por haber sido tan torpe, pero Hiruma siguió a la suya, se subió en la cama y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Se posó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo, la camiseta de esa chica ya le estaba empezando a molestar de sobremanera así que le levantó los brazos y se deshizo de esa molesta prenda.

Mamori no podía dejar de suspirar cada vez que él la rozaba, se sentía tan bien que tomó la iniciativa y le quitó la camiseta a él, cambiándole el sitio para ponerse encima de él y comenzar a besar cada rastro de piel que se cruzaba en su camino.

Hiruma comenzó a sonrojarse levemente, esos jodidos labios calientes y esas manos tibias rozando su maldito cuerpo provocaban que su corazón se acelerara a una velocidad vertiginosa y su olor a vainilla aturdía su cerebro y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, lo que sentía en ese momento seguramente podría asociarlo con algún tipo de droga, nunca había sentido nada igual.

No era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer, pero con ella era diferente, con ella parecía un idiota sin saber que hacer, no quería hacerle daño, por eso, en todo ese tiempo, la había acariciado como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos frente a él en cualquier momento, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, aunque por lo que parecía en ese momento, ese maldito ángel, se estaba convirtiendo en un autentico demonio.

El rubio no sabia cuando había pasado, pero sus pantalones habían desaparecido y ella se había bajado de la cama y se quitaba los suyos justo delante de él, en definitiva, esa jodida mujer se estaba convirtiendo en un autentico ángel caído conforme iban avanzando. Mamori volvió rápidamente a su sitio privilegiado encima de él y comenzó a besar su cuello, aunque él la paró.

—¿Sabes qué maldita novia…? Esto—Cogió el tirante del sujetador—Me molesta…—Dijo en su oído.

Mamori, entendió a la primera y le sonrió al chico. Cuando Hiruma se fijo la chica se había deshecho de la parte de arriba de su sujetador y la tiraba a un lado de la cama. Después de un rato, entre besos y caricias de la manager en su torso, Hiruma decidió que era hora de recuperar su posición, comenzó a hacer las caricias más intensas haciendo que la chica gimiera más fuerte. La chica le permitió acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso esa zona tan intima que ningún hombre antes que él había tocado.

—Hi…Hiruma-kun—Mamori lo dejó escapar sin darse cuenta.

Sólo con oír esos sonidos tan provocadores que salían de la boca de esa mujer se podría volver loco, completamente loco. Ya no aguantaba más, se deshizo de toda la ropa que le estorbaba y se colocó entre sus piernas, separándolas. De repente, Mamori sintió una pequeña molestia en su vientre seguida de un placer que no había sentido nunca y agarró a Hiruma por la espalda acercándolo más a ella.

Los gemidos se fueron incrementando y las envestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Todo el cuerpo de Hiruma clamaba por hacer completamente suya a la muchacha que se desvanecía entre sus brazos y clavaba sus cortas uñas en su espalda.

La respiración de los dos era muy acelerada y los dos sentía la respiración del otro en el movimiento de sus pechos chocándose uno contra otro.

—Dilo—Dijo Hiruma entre gemidos

Mamori no entendía lo que decía además ni siquiera estaba segura de poder decir una sola palabra en ese momento, estaba casi en su limite y no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más.

—Mi nombre… dilo—A él también le costaba hablar, también estaba en las últimas.

Mamori se puso cada vez más roja, jamás y repetía, jamás lo había llamado por su nombre pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, aunque le diera mucha vergüenza, aunque si bien lo pensaba, en ese momento decir su nombre era lo menos vergonzoso.

—Yo…¡Youchi!—Gritó la chica.

Sus cuerpos ya no podían aguantar más y se sacudieron en una oleada de placer que los dejó totalmente agotados. Definitivamente, había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Hiruma se movió para caer al lado de la chica, intentó apaciguar su respiración que estaba demasiado alterada y miró a la chica quien había caído completamente dormida, esa chica tenia una capacidad asombrosa para dormirse en cuestión de segundos.

El chico sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su maldita novia. Hiruma se puso cómodo en la cama y decidió dormir, aunque en cuestión de segundos, esa maldita mujer se pegó a él de nuevo usándolo como un oso de peluche. Hiruma miró a la chica y suspiró, jamás podría quitarse ese complejo de oso de felpa de encima ni siquiera en esos momentos aunque, tampoco le importaba mucho.

.

.

Mamori abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba, era extraño, se sentía mejor que nunca y estaba calentita y cómoda donde estaba, la chica se giró y se encontró con la cara dormida de su demonio que estaba de lado al igual que ella.

En ese momento, los dos se encontraban cara a cara. Hiruma parecía dormir tranquilamente y podría asegurar que tenia un rostro bastante angelical mientras dormía. Mamori recordó todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Hiruma y se sonrojó, la verdad es que si lo pensaba bien, todo lo que había hecho era realmente vergonzoso, o más que vergonzoso.

La chica se fijo en los labios entreabiertos del demonio y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercar su mano para tocarlos. Mamori los tocó suavemente intentando no despertarlo con el roce, aunque fue en vano, ya que el chico terminó por despertarse.

Hiruma abrió los ojos poco a poco y miró a la chica que lo había manoseado hacia unos segundos. El chico se incorporó un poco y miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Era pronto, aun le daba tiempo a hacer miles de cosas antes del entrenamiento. El rubio se sentó un poco en la cama comenzó a alborotarse el pelo, lo que a Mamori le pareció un movimiento casi infantil, por lo que se rió.

—¿De que te ríes maldita novia?

—No es nada, no me hagas caso…—La chica siguió riéndose.

Hiruma miró a la chica que trataba de contener la risa y decidió vengarse tirándose encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas. Mamori no se lo esperaba y se sorprendió cuando el rubio empezó a tocarla. Mamori comenzó a reír aún más fuerte y se rindió muy rápido ante el demonio. Hiruma se volvió a recostar, se tapó con la sabana para poder seguir durmiendo y cerró los ojos, aunque la mujer que tenia al lado no parecía querer unirse a él.

—Esto… ¿quieres que te haga café?

Hiruma abrió un ojo y miró a la manager levantando una ceja en señal de confusión. La chica se incorporó haciendo que la sabana se resbalara por su torso llamando la atención del rubio que abrió los ojos a más no poder y se fijó en su maldita novia "en todo su esplendor".

La chica lo miró esperando su respuesta, en ningún momento la había mirado a los ojos, parecía estar ocupado viendo otro lugar pero desconocía lo que estaba mirando, tal vez a ella. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con que lo que miraba el demonio era su torso, completamente desnudo. En cuestión de segundos, la chica se tapó con la sabana y le lanzó una mirada de odio al rubio.

—Es pronto, no tenemos nada que hacer—Respondió el rubio al ver la ira de los ojos de su novia.

—Eres…eres…¿Por qué no te has girado cuando te has dado cuenta?—La chica estaba completamente roja.

Hiruma sonrió de forma demoníaca, ahí estaba de nuevo esa cara molesta que adoraba tanto, era demasiado divertido hacer que esa manager se molestara, divertido y excitante.

—Te vi anoche ¿hay alguna diferencia en verte por la noche y por la mañana maldita novia?

—Bu…Bueno no pero… ¡no importa! ¡estúpido Youichi!

Hiruma se paró y la miró de nuevo, o acababa de oír su maldito nombre salir de sus labios o se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Hiruma sonrió, es mujer lo volvía loco, era imprevisible y parecía estar acostumbrándose a decir su nombre, aunque no sin ese sonrojo característico, claro estaba. El chico la cogió del brazo y la tiró para atrás obligándola a recostarse junto a él.

Mamori se sorprendió y se dejó caer a su lado, la verdad es que no tenia ninguna intención de quejarse y mucho menos de irse de allí, se encontraba en la gloria al lado de su demonio, su primera vez había sido increíble. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no sabia si en verdad esa había sido su primera vez. Si confiaba en las palabras que le había dicho Hiruma a Agon, esa no había sido la primera vez y si no había sido su primera vez… ¿Cómo había sido en verdad?

—Youichi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—El chico solo contestó con un pequeño gruñido, parecía intentar dormir—Yo… esto… Según lo que le dijiste a Agon tú… ya te habías acostado conmigo antes pero…¿cuál fue mejor? Es por curiosidad…¿Cuándo estoy borracha o… sobria?—Mamori se sonrojó, en verdad le daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle una cosa como esa.

Hiruma no pudo evitar despertarse por completo ante esa pregunta, en verdad aun no había aclarado nada con ella del tema de la noche que, en teoría, había pasado con ella.

—Ummm… no sabría decirte maldita novia.

—¿Cómo que no? alguna diferencia tiene que haber ¿no?

—Sí, alguna jodida diferencia habrá pero no sabría decirte, teniendo en cuenta que yo no he hecho nada contigo cuando estabas borracha.

—¿Cómo que no?—La chica se sorprendió—Pero si estaba en tu cama medio desnuda, no, tú estabas en mi cama y yo estaba en ropa interior.

—La primera vez te dormiste a mitad, no llegamos a nada, y la segunda vez solo dormí contigo porque desde el principio no planeabas acostarte conmigo.

El demonio comenzó a sonreír dejando a Mamori medio ida y sin entender nada, entonces, lo de esa noche sí había sido su primera vez, por lo menos estaba más tranquila, sabia que ese demonio no era ese tipo de hombre pero entre tantos líos alguna que otra vez lo había llegado a pensar

—Vaya…—Se dio cuenta de algo—¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Era divertido ver tu cara cada vez que lo intentabas aclarar kekeke además, no te preocupes, si quieres que compare, yo comparo ¡hay tiempo de sobra! Kekeke.

El demonio aumentó esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y se giró para quedar casi encima de la manager poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para que no se escapara de él.

—¿Y cómo vas a comparar si dices que no hemos hecho na…? No… ¡Hiruma Youichi! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Preparada para el segundo round maldita novia? ¡ya-ha!

Aunque en un principio se resistió un poco, no tardó ni un minuto en rendirse a los brazos del demonio porque nunca se había podido resistir a él y si tenia que estar sobria para poder disfrutar de su novio demonio, juraba no volver a probar una gota de alcohol, porque después de todo, no quería olvidar ninguno de los momentos que pasara con él.

.

.

.

_¡Por fin! ¡lo hice! ¡un lemon y no los interrumpí! y mirad que eso en mi es muy raro, pero en serio quería hacer este capítulo "sorpresa" con lemon incluido, para mis magnificas lectoras, aunque para ser sincera me daba un poco de vergüenza (todo por culpa de mi mente adolescente) pero ¡lo hice! Me salió un lemon raro pero por lo menos no los interrumpí, ya puedo morir tranquila, por fin hice mi primer lemon._

_Me llevó bastante hacer el capítulo pero parece que por lo menos pude actualizar el fin de semana. _

_De nuevo ¡gracias a todas por los comentarios! Que conste que el merito de haber terminado este fic no es solo mío, todas vosotras siempre me habéis animado a continuar así que ¡gracias!_

_Y…¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Rei sama18**_


End file.
